Dos Hombres Y Una Decision
by minafan
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando te sientes atraída por el mejor amigo de tu novio? Y ¿si él sintiese lo mismo que tú? Cómo puedes ser feliz sin lastimar a quienes tanto quieres? No sabía cómo lo podría hacer, solo sabía que no podía continuar lejos de Peeta. TH-Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué hacer cuando te sientes atraída por el mejor amigo de tu novio? Y ¿si él sintiese lo mismo que tú? ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz sin lastimar a quienes tanto quieres? No sabía cómo lo podría hacer, solo sabía que no podía continuar lejos de Peeta. TH-Lemmons**

**DISCLAIMER:**.

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**KPOV**

Alargué la mano acallando el despertador. Me estiré sobre la cama odiando el lunes una semana más.

_- Buenos días_– la ronca voz de mi novio me hizo sonreír

_- Mmm, buenos días_ – su fuerte brazo me acercó a él mientras me besaba el cuello sensualmente –_Cariño, debo irme a trabajar_ – me quejé

_- Quédate un rato más_

Me giré hacia él para besarlo.

_- No puedo cariño, tenemos una reunión importante a primera hora_

_- Mmm, no vayas. Estos días casi no nos vemos_

_- El problema de ser médico_– me burlé saliendo de la cama para ir a la ducha.

Cuando salí del baño para vestirme, Gale había vuelto a dormirse. Ya vestida le di un delicado beso y salí de la habitación.

- _Buenos días, Katniss_ – me saludó Peeta que recogía unos papeles en el salón.

Peeta es el compañero de piso de mi novio Gale. Es arquitecto y trabajamos juntos.

Cuando hace 3 años empecé a trabajar en Capitolio Constructions como diseñadora de interiores, Peeta, uno de los principales arquitectos de la firma, fue un gran apoyo para mí y nos hicimos muy amigos.

Seis meses después nos encontramos una noche en una discoteca y me presentó a su mejor amigo Gale.

Cuando lo conocí me pareció un chico muy guapo, con sus ojos grises y su cabello azabache. Pero fue su insistencia la que me llevó a enamorarme de él. La primera semana le pidió mi número a Peeta y me llevó a cenar, al cine, al teatro e incluso a patinar el sábado por la tarde. Cuando se cumplieron dos semanas de nuestro primer encuentro, me encontré durmiendo en su cama perdidamente enamorada. Desde entonces ya han pasado dos años.

Gale es médico cardiólogo. Trabaja en el hospital de la ciudad y sus horarios son un tanto agotadores. Esta semana sólo nos hemos podido ver por las noches aunque en realidad no ha sido ni eso. Yo simplemente me he ido a dormir a su piso y lo esperaba durmiendo en su cama para cuando él llegara a la madrugada.

_- Buenos días, Peeta.¿ Me llevas?_ – le pedí con mi mejor cara de cachorrito, de esas que Annie siempre utilizaba conmigo

_- ¿Otra vez tu coche en el taller?_ – se burló y le saqué la lengua –_ ¿__Cuándo cambiarás el coche?_

_- Me gusta mi coche_

_- Y a mí –_ concedió abriendo la puerta para que saliéramos –_pero para verlo en el desfile de coches clásicos_

_- Ja ja ja_– reí con sorna

Subimos al Volvo de Peeta y salimos rumbo al despacho.

_- ¿Qué horario está haciendo Gale? Estos días no he coincidido con él_

_- Y que lo digas, yo creo que está haciendo TODOS los horarios disponibles en el hospital. Lo reportaría como desaparecido si no fuera que había un chico muy parecido a él durmiendo hoy a mi lado_

_- Tonta –_ dijo parando el coche en nuestro Starbucks favorito. Se giró hacia mí – _Un café, ¿preciosa?_

_._

_._

_._

**PPOV**

Hoy teníamos reunión a primera hora de la mañana. El viernes Plutarch nos había comunicado a Katniss y a mí que nos reuniríamos temprano a la mañana por una propuesta que tenía entre manos.

Katniss había dormido las tres noches en mi departamento y habíamos estado especulando sobre el proyecto. Gale, mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso, era el novio de Katniss desde que hacía ya más de dos años yo los había presentado. Gale es médico y trabaja en el Seattle Grace como residente y últimamente está cubriendo cuantos turnos puede en el hospital ya que quiere asegurarse una plaza fija.

Sólo venía al piso a dormir por lo que Katniss lo esperaba dormida en su cama.

Cuando ese lunes llegamos a la oficina, ambos estábamos ansiosos.

_- ¿Qué crees que nos va a proponer?_

_- Espero que trabajo, porque no me veo yo en un trío con Plutarch_ – le sonreí con una mueca de asco

_- Tonto_ – me golpeó el brazo riendo

Riendo entramos al despacho de Plutarch que nos esperaba sonriente

_- Hey, chicos. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?_

_- Tranquilo –_ Katniss y yo nos miramos riendo – _No es verdad. Estábamos nerviosos por tu propuesta_

_- Calma, chicos. Amarán este proyecto_

Plutarch quería presentar un proyecto para la concesión de la remodelación de la torre de oficinas Midnigth Sun en el distrito financiero de Seattle.

Era un proyecto muy ambicioso y quería que Katniss y yo nos encargáramos de la obra. Katniss llevaría a cabo el diseño de interiores y yo la apoyaría en la remodelación de la estructura del edificio.

Nos estuvo explicando las bases de la licitación que se llevaría a cabo. Nos enseñó los planos del edificio y los presupuestos con los que quería contar a priori.

Nos dijo que lo discutiéramos entre nosotros y lo pensáramos. Si estábamos interesados quería que en 3 semanas le entregáramos el boceto de la obra para discutirlo, ya que sólo quedaba un mes para presentar formalmente los presupuestos y planos.

Salimos del despacho un poco atontados por tanta información.

Luego de cerrar la puerta me giré hacia Katniss

_- ¿Te interesa?_

_- Me interesa. ¿A ti?_

_- También_

_- Entonces lo hacemos._

_- Lo hacemos –_ nos estrechamos las manos

_- Queda muy mal que le digamos que sí a Plutarch, o ¿deberíamos dejarlo sufrir hasta mañana?_

_- Dejémoslo sufrir_

Plutarch había quedado encantado con nuestra aceptación y nos había entregado todos los papeles necesarios para comenzar a montar el presupuesto.

Estábamos en el despacho de Katniss organizando papeles. Sabíamos que deberíamos trabajar fuera de horario muchos días, pero era la mayor oportunidad de nuestras carreras.

Dos golpes en la puerta y ésta se abrió. Gale se asomó por ella sonriendo. Katniss se levantó de su silla de un salto y corrió hacia él.

_- Gale!_ – saltó a sus brazos y le estampó un beso en los labios

_- Mi amor, cómo estás?_

_- Bien, aunque ya ves, con Peeta liadísimos con el trabajo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

Gale se acercó y me saludó palmeándome el hombro.

_- Preciosa, venía a invitarte a comer_

_- Oh, mi amor, es que estamos bastante complicados_

_- Hey, tranquila, Katniss. Vete a comer y seguiremos por la tarde_

_- No te importa,¿ Peeta?_

_- Claro que no. Además yo también tengo que comer_– sonreí – _Una vez que este hombre deja el hospital no lo rechaces_

Ambos sonrieron y los dejé, marchándome a mi despacho.

Me senté frente a mi escritorio con demasiada confusión en mi cabeza.

Hace 3 años cuando Katniss entró a trabajar en la empresa, me deslumbró. Era tan guapa, simpática e inteligente que no me pude resistir.

Sus ojos grises tan profundos te invitaban a ahogarte en ellos. Su piel tan clara y suave parecía de porcelana y el sonrojo tímido de sus mejillas me volvía loco.

No hablábamos mucho al principio. Katniss era muy tímida y yo temía agobiarla o confundirla por ser uno de los principales arquitectos del estudio.

Para cuando finalmente estaba decidido a explicarle mis sentimientos ya era tarde. Nos encontramos en un bar una noche que Gale estaba conmigo y los presenté. Gale no se separó de ella desde entonces, y dos semanas más tarde me la encontré una mañana desayunando en mi cocina luego de pasar la noche con Gale.

He tenido varias relaciones desde entonces. Primero Johanna, luego Glimmer y ahora Dellly, pero nunca dejo de preguntarme que habría sucedido si no hubiese esperado tanto para decidirme.

Ya no importaba. Katniss es la novia de mi mejor amigo y ellos se aman con locura. Y yo tengo a Dellly, una guapísima azafata de vuelo que muere por mí y me hace sentir el hombre más deseado del país.Pensando en Dellly, me decidí y la llamé para invitarla a comer.

* * *

Chicas espero ahora si haya sido publicado el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece...

Besos y Abrazos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**CAPITULO 2**

**KPOV**

Peeta dejó mi despacho y Gale sonrió cerrando la puerta.

_- Guardo estos papeles y nos vamos_– le dije girándome hacia mi escritorio

_- No hay prisa_ – susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer _– tómate tu tiempo_– dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y sus manos levantaban mi falda

_- Gale… -_ le llamé la atención

_- Shhh…_- siguió besándome y dejando mi falda por encima de mi cintura.

Bajó mis bragas arrancándome un jadeo

_- Gale…_

_- Déjame a mí, cariño –_metió un dedo en mi abertura que ya estaba empapada.

Con su otra mano desabrochó sus pantalones y liberó su erección. Me recliné sobre el escritorio cuando Gale sacando sus dedos me penetró desde atrás. Metió su mano en mi boca para sofocar mis gemidos y jadeos y comenzó un suave vaivén que poco a poco fue volviéndose más rápido y más duro.

Me apoyaba sobre el escritorio, sintiéndome cada vez más excitada. Gale jadeaba sin disminuir el ritmo de sus embestidas. Llevó su mano a mi sexo, acarició mi clítoris arrancándome un pequeño gritito. Lo masajeaba y tiraba de él suavemente mientras continuaba penetrándome. Me sentía más y más húmeda a medida que me acercaba al orgasmo.

_- Me… voy… a… correr…-_ jadeé

_- Sí, Catnip, córrete…_

Sus palabras junto a sus duras embestidas me llevaron al clímax más delicioso que podía imaginar. Mis músculos se ciñeron sobre su pene al tiempo que Gale se vaciaba en mi cavidad.

Jadeante se recostó sobre mi espalda sin salir aún de mi centro.

_- Nunca volveré a ver este despacho de la misma forma_

_- Me gustará que pienses en mí en la dura jornada laboral –_ rió saliéndose para arreglar su ropa.

Subió mis bragas acariciando mis piernas, besó mis glúteos al acomodarlas y me dio un suave cachete.

_- Venga, vamos a comer. Sabes que el sexo me da hambre –_se burló

Fuimos a un restaurante de comida internacional que estaba muy cerca de las oficinas. Nos sentamos en un rincón bastante apartado.

Estuvimos hablando bastante sobre el proyecto que estábamos montando con Peeta. Últimamente Gale trabajaba demasiado y nos veíamos bastante poco. No había tenido mucho tiempo para explicarle de qué iba el trabajo.

Me escuchaba con atención pero no podía evitar sentirlo distante.

_- Cariño, ¿pasa algo?_

_- Mmm –_se sorprendió_– No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- No sé. Estás raro._

_- No es nada, cielo. Últimamente me paso tanto tiempo en el hospital que casi ni nos vemos._

_- Amor, es tu trabajo. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Cuando finalmente te den tu plaza fija en el hospital, no deberás pasar tanto tiempo allí, ¿no?_

_- Es cierto –_ acarició mi mano sobre la mesa – _pero estos días me parece que casi no te presto atención_

_- Amor –_ le dije entrelazando nuestras manos – _No te preocupes, de verdad. Estamos bien. Yo estoy bien si tú logras lo que te propones. Sé que esto es importante para ti_

_- TÚ eres importante para mí, Catnip._

_- Lo sé. No te preocupes por mí. Además si me haces visitas al despacho como la de hoy… -_le susurré cómplicemente

Sonrió pero su sonrisa no llegó a su mirada.

_- De verdad no pasa nada, ¿amor?_

Suspiró antes de responder

_- Me han aceptado en un master de patologías cardiovasculares_

_- Wow, cielo, es genial –_me acerqué para besarlo con entusiasmo

_- Sí. –_contestó apático

_- Y¿ cuándo empiezas?_

_- El master comienza dentro de un mes, ¿pero debería estar allí una semana antes?_

_- ¿Allí? Allí ¿dónde?_

_- Es en la Universidad de Montpellier_

Quedé tan sorprendida que no pude más que abrir los ojos sin decir nada. Me miró levemente consternado

_- Cielo, son solamente cuatro meses_

_- Oh, está bien –_ sonreí – _me parece genial. Cuatro meses pasan pronto –_ intentaba convencerme más a mí que a él

_- Claro que sí. Y hablaremos todo el tiempo –_ intentaba tranquilizarme

_- Está bien, Gale. De verdad, me parece genial. Seguro eso te dará muchos puntos para tu plaza en el Seattle Grace, ¿no crees?_

_- Sí, seguro que sí. El director del hospital me recomendó que me presentara para obtener plaza para el master. No aceptan a cualquiera y tuve que presentar una solicitud bastante completa._

_- ¿Cuándo hiciste la solicitud?_

_- Hace cosa de un mes_

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_- No quería que te preocuparas si al final no me lo daban_

_- Oh –_ fue todo lo que pude decir antes de seguir comiendo

.

.

.

Estábamos con Peeta en mi despacho. Continuábamos discutiendo sobre los documentos que Plutarch nos había dado por la mañana. Mi cabeza estaba en cualquier parte. En realidad estaba en Gale y la noticia que me había dado durante la comida.

_- Vamos, Katniss, qué sucede? –_ lo miré sorprendida – _No estás aquí_

_- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Ok, ¿de qué hablaba?_

_- Del presupuesto de Plutarch_

_- Pues no. Hablaba de las personas que quieres tener en tu equipo de trabajo. Venga, dime, ¿qué sucede?_

_- Estaba pensando en algo que me contó Gale. ¿Tú sabías que había aplicado para un master en Francia?_

_- Algo había escuchado –_ lo miré con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa

_- No puedo creer que te lo dijera a ti y no a mí._

_- No creía que consiguiera entrar._

_- Ya. Pues bien, sí que ha entrado._

_- ¿De verdad? –_me dijo con una gran sonrisa _– Wow, es genial. Imagino que debe estar feliz, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo._

_- Supongo que sí. Yo me acabo de enterar ahora._

_- Oh –_ pareció comprender mi reacción _– Ahora entiendo. Lo siento, supongo que estás mal porque estará fuera un tiempo_

_- Cuatro meses_

_- A menos que conozca una francesa y decida quedarse allí –_se burló ante mi mirada acongojada – _Tonta, Katniss. Ese chico está muerto por ti. Y cuatro meses pasan rápido, cuando menos te des cuenta estará aquí de vuelta. Con su nuevo diploma conseguirá su ansiada plaza en el hospital y pasaréis mucho más tiempo juntos. Piénsalo, al final será genial para ti. Y además, tú y yo tenemos este trabajo entre manos; estarás tan ocupada que no tendrás tiempo de echarlo de menos._

_- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Por lo pronto, no sé si será por culpa o qué pero hoy cenará conmigo ya que no trabajará._

_- Ves, ya has empezado a ganar_

_._

_._

_._

**PPOV**

Delly salía de viaje hoy a la tarde por lo que no podía salir a comer. En su lugar me había ofrecido que fuera a su casa y comiéramos juntos. Pasé por su restaurante favorito y compré comida china para llevar.

Me la encontré aún en pijama haciendo la maleta.

Su trabajo de azafata de vuelo la llevaba a viajar demasiado y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera. Este martes tenía un viaje a Alemania y no volvería hasta el viernes. Estaba acostumbrado a sus ausencias. Muchas veces la echaba de menos pero nunca tanto como ella a mí. Delly realmente estaba enamorada de mí, o al menos era lo que ella creía. Pero yo no era capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos. La quería sí, le tenía mucho cariño, era una muy buena chica, además de guapísima y muy sexy. Me excitaba mucho con ella, pero para mí sólo era eso. Pasión, química sexual, pero no amor. En realidad nunca había sentido amor por ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado, y Delly no era la excepción.

Creo que en cierto modo ella lo sabía, pero supongo que siempre confiaba en que me enamoraría de ella tarde o temprano. En algún lugar de mí, yo esperaba lo mismo.

De todas mis novias, Delly era la más adecuada para ocupar un lugar importante. Quería enamorarme de ella, quería sentir más de lo que sentía, y no sólo por ella sino también por mí. De alguna forma quería dejar de pensar en Katniss, la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Gale era como un hermano para mí, incluso muchas veces más cercano que Marvel. Nos hicimos íntimos en el instituto. Estábamos juntos en el equipo de baloncesto y éramos muy cercanos. Cuando acabó el instituto y comenzamos la universidad pensamos que sería bueno compartir piso para no tener que vivir en el campus. Nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo y así lo hicimos. Llevábamos ya diez años compartiendo el departamento. Nuestras novias pasaban mucho tiempo allí, lo que me hacía cada vez más difícil desterrar mis sentimientos por su chica.

Solía encontrármela en mi cocina o mi salón por las mañanas. Había días que solamente llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos y alguna enorme camiseta de Gale. Esa niña jugaba peligrosamente con mi autocontrol y me hacía más difícil sacarla de mi cabeza. Yo, de todas formas, confiaba en que Delly sabría ocupar su lugar y finalmente me enamoraría de ella. No podía negar que intentaba hacer todo lo posible porque así fuera.

_- Hola, guapa_– le sonreí seductor tomándola por la cintura. La acerqué a mi y la besé _– Eso de esperarme en pijama es una provocación –_susurré contra sus labios

_- Entra, tontito –_ rió separándose de mí _– ven, estoy acabando de hacer la maleta_

_- Mmm, y además me metes en tu habitación –_ ronroneé dándole un pellizco en la nalga.

_- Estás muy salido, Peeta Mellark_– me regañó _– vete a la cocina y sirve la comida. Ahora te alcanzo_

Me fui a la cocina y serví dos platos. Delly entró vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta muy ceñida. Hice un puchero observándola

_- Mmm, te has quitado el pijama_– me quejé

Comimos mientras me contaba de su viaje y yo le explicaba las ideas que teníamos planeadas para nuestro proyecto con Katniss.

Cuando acabamos de comer se levantó para llevar los platos al lavavajillas. Estaba de espaldas a mí cuando me acerqué por detrás y la apreté contra el mueble.

_- Voy a echarte de menos –_ le susurré al oído acariciándolo con mi lengua

Se giró hacia mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos

_- Y yo a ti –_ me dijo moviendo su pelvis contra mi erección

La levanté y la senté sobre la encimera sin dejar de besarla. Desabroché sus vaqueros y se los quité junto con sus bragas. Enredé mis dedos en el suave vello rubio de su pubis y tiré suavemente de él haciéndola jadear. Noté cómo se humedecía contra mi mano e introduje dos dedos dentro suyo

_- Ah… Peeta… te necesito –_ demandó contra mis labios

_- Y yo a ti, cariño_– le dije mientras bajaba mis pantalones hasta mis rodillas.

Acerqué mi impaciente firmeza hacia las puertas de su vagina y de una sola embestida la penetré arrancándole un grito.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de mis acometidas. Ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos con imperiosa necesidad. Apreté fuertemente sus glúteos separándolos para incrementar su placer y gritando mi nombre se ciñó fuertemente sobre mí. Volví a arremeter contra ella unas pocas veces más hasta sentir toda mi eyaculación goteando dentro de su cuerpo.

Recostado sobre ella respiraba agitado buscando aire.

_- Esto ha sido grandioso, mi amor –_ me besaba con sus piernas aún enroscadas en mi cintura sin dejarme salir de ella

_- Ajá –_ la besé _– aunque supongo que debería volver a la oficina_

_- Sí. Y yo debo terminar de arreglar mis cosas. Debo estar en el aeropuerto a las cinco._

Me separé de ella y subí mis pantalones, Delly se vistió antes de abrazarme.

_- Te echaré mucho de menos –_ murmuró

_- Podrías tocarte pensando en mí –_ le sugerí

_- ¿Tú lo harás?_

_- Siempre lo hago –_ le confesé, aunque sabía que no siempre era en ella en quien pensaba durante mis fantasías

_- Dios, Peeta, ¿cómo es que vas tan salido?_

Reí con ganas ante su sonrojo.

_- Me voy, cariño. Te veo a la vuelta de Frankfurt –_ la besé y le pellizqué su pecho a través de la camiseta.

Cuando llegué a la oficina Katniss ya estaba allí. Entré a su despacho para continuar con nuestro trabajo.

Tenía el semblante preocupado.

_- Kat, ¿qué tal? –_ levantó la vista y sonrió tenuemente

_- Hey, te has tardado –_ me regañó con dulzura

_- Delly viaja hoy y no nos veremos hasta el viernes. Fui a comer con ella_

_- Y seguramente habréis comido suficiente por cuatro días –_me guiñó un ojo con picardía

_- Algo así_– reconocí y me sacó la lengua riendo

Estaba demasiado distante y desatenta, lo que no era normal en Katniss. Ya había intentado cambiar el enfoque del trabajo varias veces para lograr llamar su atención pero no tenía éxito.

_- Vamos, ¿Katniss, qué sucede? –_ levantó la vista y me miró con sorpresa_– No estás aquí_

_- Claro que sí.¿Por qué lo dices? -_ refutó

_- Ok, ¿de qué hablaba?_

_- Del presupuesto de Plutarch_

_- Pues no. Hablaba de las personas que quieres tener en tu equipo de trabajo. Venga, dime, ¿qué sucede?_– inquirí con preocupación

_- Estaba pensando en algo que me contó Gale. ¿Tú sabías que había aplicado para un master en Francia?_

_- Algo había escuchado –_ era eso.

Gale finalmente se lo había explicado. Había hablado con él varias veces diciéndole que debía decírselo pero él quería esperar a tener una respuesta.

_- No puedo creer que te lo dijera a ti y no a mí_

_- No creía que consiguiera entrar_

_- Ya. Pues bien, sí que ha entrado_

_- ¿De verdad? –_me alegré, sabía lo importante que era ese master para mi amigo _– Wow, es genial. Imagino que debe estar feliz, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo_

_- Supongo que sí. Yo me acabo de enterar ahora_

_- Oh –_ podía entender su malestar _– Ahora entiendo. Lo siento, supongo que estás mal porque estará fuera un tiempo_

_- Cuatro meses_

_- A menos que conozca una francesa y decida quedarse allí –_ me burlé buscando distender el ambiente –_Tonta, Katniss. Ese chico está muerto por ti. Y cuatro meses pasan rápido, cuando menos te des cuenta estará aquí de vuelta. Con su nuevo diploma conseguirá su ansiada plaza en el hospital y pasaréis mucho más tiempo juntos. Piénsalo, al final será genial para ti. Y además, tú y yo tenemos este trabajo entre manos; estarás tan ocupada que no tendrás tiempo de echarlo de menos._

_- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Por lo pronto, no sé si será por culpa o qué pero hoy cenará conmigo ya que no trabajará._

_- Ves, ya has empezado a ganar_

O sea que finalmente Gale se marchaba. Eso me daba cierta tranquilidad. Eran cuatro meses en los que Katniss y yo sólo nos veríamos en el trabajo. Aunque probablemente tuviéramos que reunirnos fuera de la oficina, ya fuera en su piso o el mío, el saber que no la tendría por las mañanas en mi casa, y que no corría peligro de encontrármela con poca ropa saliendo de la habitación de Gale me daba tranquilidad.

Esa chica me volvía loco y debía evitarla tanto como pudiera

* * *

Capitulo nuevo y espero les guste... segun yo lo habia publicado desde hace rato pero nada... asi que espero esta vez quede...

Besos y Abrazos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**CAPITULO 3**

**KPOV**

Gale y yo nos besábamos con pasión y ansiedad en el sofá de su piso, el viernes por la tarde.

Su erección chocaba contra mi pelvis mientras sentía la humedad dentro de mis bragas.

Gale emitió un gemido lastimero cuando escuchamos la llave en la puerta que anunciaba la llegada de Peeta.

Peeta reía entrando con Delly, cuando nos vio tumbados en el sofá.

Se detuvo en seco y Delly se ruborizó.

_- Oh, chicos, disculpen –_ dijo la rubia novia de Peeta.

Peeta estaba pálido y tenía una mirada muy extraña en su semblante. No logré entenderlo, al fin y al cabo no estábamos desnudos ni nada parecido. Solamente éramos una pareja besándose tumbada en un sofá.

Gale se levantó y se acercó a ellos

_- Hey, no os preocupéis. Está todo bien –_ palmeó con rudeza a Peeta –_Hey tío, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma_ - Peeta se ruborizó y sonrió. –_Hola, rubia. Has vuelto_– dijo Gale dándole un beso en la mejilla a Delly

_- Llegué ayer a la noche_

Me acerqué a ellos luego de acomodar mi ropa y les saludé.

Ninguno teníamos planes para la noche así que Gale sugirió comprar pizzas y ver una película juntos.

Gale y yo ocupamos uno de los sofás. Subí las piernas al sofá y me recosté en el pecho de mi novio. En el otro sofá Peeta tenía a Delly, que sentada entre sus piernas se recostaba sobre su pecho. Él no parecía prestar atención a la película, y no pude evitar estremecerme al imaginarlo pensando en quedarse solo con su novia a la que no veía hacía cuatro días.

Gale se durmió en el sofá, y pensé que sería bueno que dejáramos sola a la pareja. Le desperté y nos fuimos a la habitación.

Mi novio estaba agotado y solamente nos quitamos la ropa y nos metimos en la cama. Estaba de espaldas a Gale que me abrazaba apretándome contra él.

Me sentía nerviosa aún sin tener claro por qué, pero no podía dormirme. Cerraba los ojos y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Me parecía que había pasado al menos una hora desde que nos habíamos acostado, y yo seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

En un momento empecé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenientes del salón.

Sentía claramente los gemidos delatores de los chicos que sin dudas estaban haciendo el amor en el sofá. Poco a poco los gemidos fueron subiendo de intensidad y se comenzaron a escuchar los muelles del sofá. No quería escucharlo pero no podía evitarlo y poco a poco me estaba excitando. Sentía cómo me iba mojando imaginando la escena que se estaba dando al otro lado de la puerta.

Llevé mi mano hasta mi palpitante sexo y metí dos dedos que empecé a mover con velocidad. Gale se removió a mi lado despertándose levemente

_- Catnip… -_ me llamó en un susurro

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi sexo sorprendiéndolo, empujé sus dedos dentro de mí y comencé a mover su mano instándolo, o mejor dicho obligándolo a que me masturbase.

Sus dedos se movían con rapidez ayudado por mi mano, cuando escuché un fuerte gemido proveniente del salón lo que desencadenó mi orgasmo que dejé llegar jadeando agitada.

Gale estaba anonadado a mi lado, me apretó contra él, besándome el pelo

_- Cielo, lo siento –_ se disculpó –_ibas muy calentita hoy y yo me dormí_

_- No te preocupes, amor, estoy bien_

Lo disculpé porque tenía que aceptar que no había sido él quien me había excitado de esta forma, sino imaginarme a Peeta tirándose a Delly en el salón. No pude dejar de pensar cómo sería si hubiese sido yo quien estuviese con Peeta. Era una tontería, yo estaba feliz con Gale, y no podía negar que me sentía más que sexualmente satisfecha, pero esta noche había sido muy rara.

Estaba en la cocina tomándome un café mientras hojeaba el periódico que todas las mañanas dejaban en la puerta del departamento de los chicos, cuando apareció Peeta con cara somnolienta. Tenía puestos unos vaqueros desabrochados y el torso desnudo. Bostezaba a medida que se ponía una camiseta azul.

No pude quitar la vista de su firme y bronceado pecho que quitaba el hipo. Mi mente viajó a la noche anterior y no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente excitada.

Alzó la vista y me encontró mirándolo fijamente. Sonrió pasándose la mano por su cabello alborotándolo aún más.

_- Buenos días. Sí que eres una chica madrugadora_

_- No dormí muy bien. Necesitaba un café_– le dije levantando la taza

Se acercó a la encimera y se sirvió un café antes de volverse para sentarse frente a mí.

_- Así que no tuviste una buena noche_

_- No mucho, me costó bastante dormirme_– me había costado dormirme gracias a los ruidos que hacían él y su novia en el sofá. _– Y Delly?_

_- Duerme aún. Estaba agotada_

_- Lo imagino –_dije sonrojándome

Rió con ganas

_- No, no lo imaginas. Siempre le cuesta ponerse al día con los horarios cuando vuelve de algún viaje largo._

_- Ya. –_ asentí

Desayunamos compartiendo el periódico antes que Delly y luego Gale aparecieran por la cocina.

Delly entró y me saludó antes de lanzarse en los brazos de Peeta y besarlo. Gale por su parte se acercó a mí y levantándome de la silla se sentó en mi lugar para sentarme en su regazo, besándome la clavícula ronroneó un suave "buenos días"

_- Hey, Gale. Peeta me contó que has entrado en el master en Francia_– dijo Delly llamando mi atención.

_- Ajá_– respondió mi novio cauteloso, acariciando mi cintura

_- Y ¿cuándo te vas?_

_- Dos semanas –_ Delly me observó con pena

_- Y tú, Katniss, ¿cómo estás con ello?_

_- Bien –_ sonreí – _estos cuatro meses estaré tan dedicada a nuestro proyecto que no tendré mucho tiempo para pensar._

_- Ugh –_ dijo Peeta –_eso significa que me harás trabajar demasiado_– todos rieron y Gale acotó

_- Mejor, así sé que tú cuidarás bien de mi chica._

Dormitaba desnuda entre los brazos de Gale. Habíamos hecho el amor durante toda la tarde, luego que Peeta y Delly se fueran. Mi novio me acariciaba la espalda con cariño.

_- Cielo, he estado dándole vueltas a una idea_– comentó

_- ¿Qué idea?_

_- Tal vez, cuando vuelva de Francia… –_ comentó dando algunos rodeos

_- Mmm, ¿qué?_

_- Podríamos mudarnos juntos tú y yo_

Me incorporé sobre él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Supongo que sí, ¿estaría bien, no crees? Cuando vuelva de Francia ya habremos cumplido nuestro tercer aniversario. Además ya tengo 28, estoy seguro que Brutus espera que nos mudemos juntos, seguramente ya quiere nietos aunque no lo diga –_ me estremecí ante las palabras de Gale –_no crees que Portia y Cinna también lo querrían._

_- Gale, yo quiero estar contigo pero no porque tengamos edad para hacerlo…_

_- Claro que no, pequeña. No es por edad ni mucho menos. Es porque te amo, y quiero tenerte en mi cama todas las noches, quiero despertarme cada mañana contigo así como estás ahora, desnuda enredada en mis piernas._– dijo seductor _– y porque es el próximo paso, ¿no?_

_- Supongo que sí –_acepté

.

.

.

Estábamos tumbadas con Prim en la azotea de nuestro edificio intentando absorber los débiles rayos del sol de mayo.

_- Entonces me abandonarás –_hizo un puchero

Prim era mi mejor amiga. Nuestras familias vivían en Forks y nosotras habíamos estudiado juntas allí, hasta que nos vinimos a Seattle a la Universidad. Allí compartíamos habitación y cuando nos graduamos alquilamos un departamento juntas. Aquí vivíamos desde hacía 3 años.

Trabajaba como diseñadora de modas para una firma local, aunque soñaba con tener la suya propia. Estaba segura de que le iría muy bien, era buenísima en ello.

_- No, claro que no_

_- Pero si te mudarás con Gale, me abandonarás_

_- No fue una proposición formal, fue sólo una charla y todavía falta mucho._

_- ¿Mucho? Cuatro meses se van volando_

_- No estoy tan segura_

_- Lo echarás de menos_

_- Ya lo creo que sí_– suspiré – _Vas a reírte, pero tengo miedo de lo que nos pase estando tanto tiempo separados_

_- ¿Qué puede pasar? No seas tonta_

_- Nunca estuvimos tanto tiempo separados_

_- Porque no les ha hecho falta, no quiere decir que no lo podáis hacer._

_- No lo sé, Prim. Tengo miedo._

* * *

Nuevo capitulo... perdon por la tardanza

Besos y Abrazos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**CAPITULO 4**

**PPOV**

Este era el último fin de semana de Gale en la ciudad y Katniss había organizado una cena en su piso.

Sólo éramos Gale y Katniss, Delly y yo y la compañera de piso de Katniss, Prim.

Organizaron la cena en la azotea de su edificio. Había resultado una noche muy agradable. Buen clima, cielo estrellado y una exquisita vista de la ciudad.

Prim hablaba con Delly sobre las últimas colecciones de la firma para la que trabaja; Delly es casi tan fanática de la moda como lo es Prim, así que se sentían muy cómodas la una con la otra. Yo bebía una cerveza acodado sobre la barandilla, cuando Katniss y Gale bajaron al piso llevando los platos y cuencos que habíamos utilizado.

Ya los habíamos olvidado cuando bajé para ir al baño. Entré en el departamento y por la puerta de la cocina los vi. Katniss estaba sentada en la encimera sosteniéndose del mueble con una mano y de Gale con la otra. Sus pantalones y sus bragas estaban en el suelo a los pies de su novio. Gale estaba parado entre sus piernas con sus pantalones arrugados entre sus pies. La penetraba con violencia haciéndola gemir y jadear. Una extraña mezcla de emociones se generó dentro de mí. Mi miembro se endureció excitado, pero sentí rabia y dolor. Yo sabía que Katniss y Gale tenían una vida sexual activa, eso era obvio, pero verlos era otra cosa. No podía soportar ver a la chica que me volvía loco, haciendo el amor con alguien más. Eso me enfurecía. Hubiese querido entrar en la cocina y arrancar a Gale de allí. Hacer que dejara de penetrarla, de hacerla gozar. No lo soportaba pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Él era su novio, no yo. Él tenía derecho a estar ahí y yo sólo podía aceptarlo. No había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de eso, así que furioso me giré y subí a la azotea.

Fui a donde estaban las chicas y me dirigí a Delly

_- Delly, ¿nos vamos? –_ me miraron con sorpresa

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó Prim _– ¿por qué te quieres ir ya? Íbamos a ir a la discoteca_

_- No me siento bien, tengo ganas de irme_– expliqué

Delly cogió su bolso y se despidió

_- Vamos, cielo._

_- Vamos –_ la tomé de la mano y me despedí de Prim.

Cuando salíamos nos cruzamos con Katniss y Gale que subían risueños

_- Hey! ¿Os vais? –_ Katniss nos miró con sorpresa

_- Peeta no se siente bien –_ explicó Delly. Katniss me observó con interés

_- Peeta, ¿qué tienes? ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Qué te sucede?_

_- No me siento bien, Katniss. Disculpa pero prefiero irme_

_- Pero… -_ fue a discutir

_- Nos vemos el lunes –_ le corté antes de saludar a Gale y marcharnos

Subimos al volvo. Delly estaba preocupada y me sentí culpable.

_- ¿Quieres que yo conduzca?_– me ofreció

_- No hace falta, Ta. Estoy bien_

Me miró confusa

_- ¿Pero qué tienes? Dijiste que no te sentías bien_

Me giré hacia ella y le sonreí lascivamente

_- Me siento genial. Sólo tenía ganas de estar a solas contigo –_ susurré antes de besarla

Se rió y respondió a mi beso

_- Bueno, si sólo era eso, gracias por sacarme de ahí –_me apretó contra ella antes de que pusiera en marcha el coche.

Me molesté conmigo mismo. No era justo con Delly, pero tampoco era justo conmigo. Ni siquiera lo era con Gale o con Katniss.

Gale era mi mejor amigo. Lo más justo hubiera sido quedarme a la despedida que había organizado su novia. Se iría cuatro meses fuera del país y yo no había podido quedarme a su cena de despedida. Me auto-disculpé convenciéndome de que le invitaría unas cervezas antes de que se fuera, aunque por otra parte, seguramente él preferirá pasar todo el tiempo con Katniss.

Llegamos al departamento y nos fuimos a mi habitación sin dejar de besarnos y tocarnos.

Le arranqué la ropa a Delly y ella la mía. La penetré sin preámbulos. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Katniss gimiendo contra la erección de Gale. Penetré a mi chica con violencia, imaginando que era Katniss quien me enredaba con sus piernas. Me vertí en ella rápidamente antes de que ella alcanzara el orgasmo. Caí jadeante sobre su cuerpo.

_- Lo siento, Ta. No pude aguantarme_

_- Está bien, cariño_– me acarició

_- Estaba muy excitado. Te necesitaba con urgencia_

Ella acariciaba mi espalda disculpándome. Llevé mi mano hasta su sexo pero me detuvo diciendo que estaba bien, y no me esforcé por complacerla.

Se durmió abrazada a mí. Mi cabeza seguía en la escena de esa noche en la cocina. Todo esto era demasiado confuso.

El miércoles tuve la oportunidad de salir con Gale a tomar unas cervezas a un bar. Katniss había tenido que hacer no sé qué con Prim y no saldría con él.

Ese día le habíamos presentado el proyecto a Plutarcht y éste nos había felicitado. Según él era excelente y teníamos grandes posibilidades de ganar la licitación.

El viernes Gale se iba a Francia y para la noche del jueves Katniss y él irían a cenar a casa del padre de Gale con éste y sus hermanas, así que hoy era el único momento que teníamos para una salida de hombres.

Íbamos por nuestra cuarta ronda de cervezas cuando Gale me explicó sus planes

_- Cuando vuelva de Montpellier quiero pedirle a Katniss para irnos a vivir juntos –_ me tomó desprevenido y la sorpresa se reflejó en mi rostro

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí, en tres meses haremos nuestro tercer aniversario. ¿Creo que ya es hora, no crees?_

_- Si tú lo dices…_

_- ¿Tú crees que es una mala idea?_

_- No, no es eso, es que, ¿crees que ella es "la chica"?_

_- Supongo que sí. Peeta, ya somos adultos, ¿no te parece que ya es hora de que nos tomemos las cosas un poco más en serio?_

_- ¿Tomarse las cosas en serio significa mudarte con una chica? –_ dije escéptico

_- Entre otras cosas… ¿Acaso tú no tienes ganas de estar todo el tiempo con Delly?_

_- Hey, hey, hey,_- lo detuve alzando la mano –_hablamos de ti, no de mí._

_- No estás enamorado de Delly, ¿verdad?_

_- No, no lo estoy_

_- Eres cruel, ella está loquita por ti_

_- No soy cruel. Nunca la he engañado. Nunca le dije que estuviera enamorado de ella. Me gusta mucho, tenemos buena química, y le tengo cariño, pero no estoy enamorado_

_- Las chicas suelen creer que las amas aunque no lo digas_

_- Esa no es mi culpa_

_- Eres un cínico_

_- Venga ya, Gale. Tú eres cínico. Porque ahora sientas lo que sea que sientes por Katniss, no puedes juzgar mi actitud. Es la misma que tú tenías cuando estabas con Magde_

_- Oh, vamos, Peeta. En ese entonces éramos unos críos. ¿Yo tenía qué, 23?_

_- ¿Acaso hay una edad para irse a vivir con alguien?_

_- No, claro que no, pero…_

_- Basta. Si tú crees que debes vivir con Katniss, pues hazlo, yo no tengo nada que decir_

_- Pero no estás de acuerdo_

_- No creo que importe si yo estoy o no de acuerdo. Además no tengo una opinión formada al respecto. Y ni hablar que en cuatro meses pueden pasar muchas cosas. Puedes enamorarte de alguien en Montpellier_– me burlé, odiando esta conversación.

_- Eres gilipollas_

_._

_._

_._

**KPOV**

Gale se había marchado el viernes anterior. Había sido duro dejarlo ir. Los últimos días los habíamos pasado juntos casi al completo. Habíamos cenado con su padre y sus hermanas y habíamos dormido juntos casi cada noche.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar con él que sentía pánico de pensar que no nos veríamos por cuatro meses.

Esa misma semana habíamos entregado el proyecto y Plutarcht nos había dado unos días libres. Decía que si ganábamos la licitación no tendríamos tiempo para vacaciones así que nos dejó que nos las tomáramos ahora. Aproveché estos días para ir a visitar a Haymitch y Effie a Forks.

_- Hola, cielo –_ me dijo Gale al otro lado del teléfono

_- Mmm, hola… -_ me estiré en la cama

_- ¿Dormías?_

_- Ajá, aquí sólo son las 8, y estoy de vacaciones –_ me disculpé, ganándome una risotada

_- Te echo de menos, pequeña_

_- Y yo a ti. Pero sólo ha pasado una semana._

_- Sí, lo sé. ¿Quizás podrías dejar Seattle y mudarte a Montpellier conmigo?_ – sugirió

-_Sí, claro que sí. Llamaré al aeropuerto ahora mismo para conseguir un vuelo –_ me burlé

_- Ok, ya entendí. –_ cambió de tema –_ ¿__Ya sabéis algo del proyecto?_

_- Aún, no. No he hablado con Peeta así que no sé si sabe algo nuevo._

_- ¿Por qué no le llamas?_

_- Sí, lo haré_

Dudaba si llamar a Peeta. Lo había pensado varias veces durante la semana pero me sentía extraña. Los últimos días que nos habíamos visto nos habíamos tratado de una forma rara. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero ambos parecíamos haber establecido una distancia poco común.

Yo no dejaba de recordar cómo me había excitado con la imagen de él haciendo el amor con su novia, e imagino que él debía notar alguna actitud mía que yo no lograba identificar, porque también me trataba muy distante.

Tenía que cambiar mi actitud para con él, si íbamos a tener que trabajar juntos debería hacerlo. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Y el hecho de que Gale se encontrase a ocho mil kilómetros de distancia no me ayudaba.

Pensaba demasiado en Peeta. Bastante más de lo que debería, y mis pensamientos eran bastante más subidos de tono de lo que deberían serlo.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar

_- ¿Diga?_

_- ¿Katniss? Buenos días. Soy Peeta –_me estremecí al escucharlo

_- Hola, Peeta –_ intenté sonar tranquila

_- Espero no haberte despertado_

_- No, tranquilo. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?_

_- Seguramente no tan divertidas como las tuyas –_se burló – _Me ha llamado Plutarcht_– me informó petulante

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué te ha dicho? –_ pregunté con ansiedad

_- Dice que tiene novedades para nosotros y nos quiere ver mañana por la tarde en la oficina_

_- ¿En serio? Es genial –_ me entusiasmé

_- ¿Tú crees? –_ estaba dudoso

_- Claro que sí. Piénsalo, para decirnos que no ganamos esperaría a vernos en la oficina el lunes. Si nos quiere ver antes es porque está ansioso por darnos la noticia. Eso sólo pueden ser buenas noticias_

_- Mmm, tiene lógica –_ concedió

_- Seguro que sí. Confía en mí._

_- ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?_

_- Pasaré por ti al mediodía_

_- Genial. Te veo mañana, pequeña_

_- Nos vemos._

* * *

Nos leemos mañana en la heredera... espero sus comentarios

Besos y Abrazos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**CAPITULO 5**

**PPOV**

Plutarch nos había dado esta semana de vacaciones. Habíamos trabajado tanto estas últimas tres semanas con el proyecto que nos merecíamos unos días libres.

Aquel viernes Katniss se había marchado a Forks a visitar a sus padres.

Gale había volado a Francia esa semana, así que yo estaba solo en casa.

Delly había estado fuera toda la semana y había vuelto a Seattle el miércoles pero volvería a marcharse el viernes a la tarde y no nos veríamos hasta el lunes.

Desnudos en el sofá cenábamos pizzas luego de una intensa tarde de sexo.

_- ¿Cuándo os dirán algo sobre el proyecto?_

_- Hablé con Plutarch hoy; mañana a la tarde tenemos que ir a la oficina. Ya tiene una respuesta para nosotros_

_- No te adelantó nada_

_- No._

_- Y ¿Katniss?_

_- Vuelve mañana de Forks. Ella cree que hemos ganado. Dice que si fueran malas noticias, Pluatarch no se tomaría la molestia de citarnos para darnos la negativa._

_- Entiendo su punto. Creo que tiene razón. ¿Trabajaréis solos en el proyecto?_

_- Qué va! Plutarch nos destinará un grupo bastante importante, pero la dirección será nuestra._

_- Espero que no haya muchas chicas en ese grupo –_ Delly solía ser bastante insegura. Yo nunca había entendido cómo una chica tan guapa podía tener tantas inseguridades.

- _Mmm, parece que sólo serán chicas_ – me burlé acercándome a ella – _seré yo solo contra unas veinte chicas guapas y calientes –_ susurré en su oído antes de pasar la lengua por él sugestivamente.

_- Tonto –_ me golpeó suavemente – _Hablaré con Katniss para que te mantenga vigilado_

Me acosté sobre ella y la besé. El beso era suave pero cuando Delly comenzó a restregar su pelvis contra mí, mi deseo aumentó, mi pene se irguió y el beso se volvió pasional y demandante.

Bajé mis labios hasta su pecho, chupando y lamiendo mientras sus pezones se endurecían para mí. Sus jadeos me excitaban, llevé mi mano hasta su centro húmedo. Separó las piernas pidiéndome en silencio que la tocase. Moví mis dedos sobre sus labios íntimos y acaricié su clítoris arrancándole un gemido. Se movía sensualmente, acercando su hendidura a mi muy duro miembro. Lo alejé sonriendo

_- ¿Qué buscas, bebé? –_ murmuré burlonamente

_- Házmelo, Peeta_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Te quiero dentro, por favor… -_ suplicó

_- ¿Quieres que te la meta, bebé?_

_- Sí, por favor –_ gritó con ansiedad

Le introduje solamente el glande arrancándole un suspiro

_- Más adentro… quiero más_

_- ¿Así? – _pregunté empujando un poco más

_- Sí! Más… -_ demandaba jadeante mientras se movía hacia mí

De una fuerte estocada la penetré con todo el largo de mi virilidad y comencé un alocado vaivén contra su sexo. Entraba y salía cada vez a mayor velocidad hasta que la sentí cerrarse en torno a mí gimiendo por el placer de su orgasmo. Seguí moviéndome con mayor rudeza hasta que todo mi semen se derramó dentro de ella.

Nos quedamos sobre el sofá acariciándonos en lo que recuperábamos el aire.

_- Te amo, Peeta –_ suspiró contra mis labios. La besé sonriendo y comencé una nueva ronda de caricias que nos llevaronn de nuevo al clímax.

.

.

.

Acabé de vestirme y salí de mi habitación para encontrarme a Katniss en la cocina charlando animadamente con Delly

_- Hola, compañero –_ me acerqué a ellas que sonrieron

_- ¿Cómo te ha ido por Forks? ¿Qué dice nuestro sheriff? _– me burlé

_- Que deberá darle un escarmiento a quien ose meterse con el coche de su hijita –_ me sacó la lengua riendo –_ ¿Qué tal por aquí?_

_- Genial. Todo el departamento para mí, sin tu novio dando vueltas por la casa _– sonrió con un deje de nostalgia –_ ¿Has hablado con Gale?_

_- Casi cada día. Adora Montpellier._

_- Las francesas son muy interesantes –_ acoté ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de su parte y un golpe de parte de Delly

_- Creo que deberíamos irnos _– se levantó cogiendo su bolso

_- No hagáis esperar a Plutarch – _Delly se acercó a mí y me besó –_ Suerte, cariño, aunque no la necesitáis –_ se giró hacia Katniss –_ Seguro que será vuestro._

_- Gracias, Delly. Ya saldremos a celebrarlo si nos lo dan._

_- Te veo el lunes, linda. –_ me despedí cogiendo mi chaqueta y las llaves del coche.

Salimos al estacionamiento del edificio y subimos al Volvo.

_- ¿Nerviosa?_

_- Algo. ¿Tú?_

_- Algo –_ admití usando sus palabras

.

.

.

Plutarch nos esperaba casi tan ansioso como nosotros mismos.

Katniss no se había equivocado. El proyecto era nuestro. Nos habían aceptado el presupuesto y todas las ideas y planos que habíamos presentado.

La semana siguiente comenzaríamos las reuniones con los inversores de Midnight Sun y de ahí en más de cuatro a cinco meses dedicados completamente a este proyecto.

Durante toda la tarde estuvimos discutiendo las fases del proyecto y analizando las ideas globales sobre lo que queríamos lograr.

A última hora de la tarde nos reunimos con todas las personas que formarían parte del proyecto. Katniss y yo dirigiríamos las obras, haríamos los planos y maquetas y tomaríamos todas las decisiones. Pero Plutarch había montado para nosotros un importante grupo de trabajo de unas veinte personas.

Estábamos todos muy entusiasmados, ya que era una obra que otorgaría gran prestigio a la empresa en general y a cada una de nuestras carreras en particular.

Sobre las 7, cuando ya todos se marchaban de la oficina, decidimos aprovechar el viernes y salir a celebrar todo el equipo junto.

Fuimos al bar en que solíamos quedar los trabajadores de la oficina, cuando salíamos juntos.

Era viernes a la noche y el lugar estaba atestado de gente. Nos acomodamos cerca de la barra en distintos grupos. Katniss hablaba con Octavia, Rue y Gianna un poco más alejada de mí, bebiendo su segundo margarita. Yo, con un whisky en la mano discutía con Chaff sobre el último partido de los Blazers. A mi lado, Mags que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, coqueteaba descaradamente conmigo.

Sobre las 11 ya muchos habían marchado. Algunos de los que aún continuábamos allí estaban bastante bebidos. Uno de ellos era Mitchell, que molesto ante el distanciamiento que marcaba con él Mags, su ex novia, invitaba tragos para todos.

_- Una ronda de tequilas para todos –_ gritó golpeando la barra

Todos nos acercamos y el cantinero sirvió 8 shots de tequila. Sal y limón y fuera.

Llevábamos tres rondas de tequila cuando una muy risueña Katniss se acercó a mí.

_- Creo que estoy un poco ebria –_ me susurró inclinándose hacia mí

La observé y vi sus mejillas rojas y sus ojitos brillantes

_- ¿Te sientes bien?_

_- Sí, pero creo que estoy un poquitín ebria –_ sonrió trastabillando

La sostuve por la cintura

_- ¿Te sientes bien? _– repetí – ¿_quieres que te acompañe a casa?_

_- No, no hace falta_

Mitchell se giró hacia nosotros y nos puso en las manos sendos shots de tequila

_- Venga –_ gritó –_ otro trago_

_- Creo que Katniss ya ha bebido suficiente, Mitchell_

_- No seas aguafiestas, Mellark_ – y dirigiéndose a ella – _Venga, Katniss, bebe, yo te cuidaré si te sientes mal_ – le dijo sugerentemente

_- No es necesario, Mitchell. Agradezco tu preocupación _– rió bebiéndose su tequila de un trago. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro

- _De verdad te sientes bien, ¿Katniss? _– la miré preocupado

_- No mucho en realidad _– confesó –_ Creo que iré al baño a mojarme un poco la cara –_ se separó de mí y sus tacones se enredaron haciéndola tropezar.

La tomé por la cintura antes de que cayera

_- Vamos, te acompañaré_

Entramos al lavabo. Se reclinó sobre el lavatorio para mojarse el rostro. La observaba a través del espejo con la vista clavada en el escote de su camisa que enseñaba la redondez de sus pequeños pechos.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con mi mirada

_- Lo siento, Peeta _– me sonrió en el espejo _– seguro piensas que soy una cría que no sabe beber_

_- Claro que no, pequeña _– me acerqué tomándola por los hombros _– Todos tenemos un límite y el tuyo parece ser cuatro tequilas _– me burlé

Se giró hacia mí

_- Cinco –_ me corrigió –_ y dos margaritas_

_- Mmm, eso es bastante. Yo no habría podido con tanto_ – le sonreí tocándole la nariz

Me observó fijamente muy quieta en su sitio. Se puso de puntillas y con sus manos en las solapas de mi americana, me besó suavemente en los labios desconcertándome.

Se separó de mí, escrutando mi reacción.

Esto no estaba bien; yo sabía que no estaba bien. Era Katniss. La novia de Gale, la mujer de mi mejor amigo. Tenía que pensar en Gale y en Delly también. Al fin y al cabo yo salía con Delly.

Definitivamente esto no estaba bien, pero, qué diablos, no podía resistirme.

La tomé por la cintura, bajé mi rostro sin dejar de mirarla y la besé. Ella estaba muy quieta pero un momento después me respondió. Llevó sus manos a mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y profundizó el beso.

Mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios y la suya la recibió. Nuestras lenguas y nuestros labios se fusionaron en una danza sensual que iba subiendo la temperatura.

Mi erección se disparó cuando Katniss comenzó a restregarse contra ella emitiendo unos deliciosos gemidos.

Mis manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos y la apreté contra mí, haciéndole notar la dureza que había despertado. Bajó sus manos desabotonando mi camisa y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho.

Guié mis labios por su cuello besando y lamiendo hasta alcanzar su escote. Katniss gemía necesitada.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y la levanté. Caminé cuatro pasos hacia atrás para meternos en uno de los lavabos y cerré la puerta tras ella. Katniss quedó recostada contra la puerta.

Llevé mis manos al frente de su camisa y la abrí haciendo saltar los botones. Tomé sus suaves pechos entre mis manos bajando las copas del sujetador para liberarlos. Comencé a chuparlos y acariciarlos escuchándola gemir.

_- Eres exquisita –_ murmuré contra su erguido pezón

Ella apretaba sus piernas y movía su pelvis con ansiedad buscando calmar el calor que se estaba despertando entre sus bragas.

Llevé mis manos a su falda de tubo y la levanté dejándola por encima de su cintura. Toqué sus delicadas y empapadas braguitas de encaje amarillo arrancándole un jadeo. Metí mi mano entre la tela y su piel y alcancé su clítoris escondido entre sus pliegues.

Con desesperación alcanzó la cintura de mis pantalones y los desabrochó empujándolos con sus manos. Quité mi mano de su sexo ganándome un quejido de su parte. Bajé mis pantalones y mis bóxer con rapidez.

Rasgando sus bragas, deslicé mis manos por sus muslos para alcanzar sus rodillas y alzarla contra la puerta del lavabo. Enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, cuando la penetré haciéndola emitir un pequeño grito.

-_ Peeta – _gemía moviendo sus caderas –_ quiero que me des un orgasmo_

_- Lo tendrás, pequeña –_ seguí moviéndome sobre ella –_ lo tendrás_ – prometí

Me moví frenéticamente penetrándola más profundo cada vez. Katniss gemía y gritaba mi nombre excitándome más. Era delicioso escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios lascivos.

Tras unas pocas embestidas más, sus músculos se apretaronn sobre mi miembro llevándola al orgasmo que desencadenó el mío.

Me corrí dentro suyo gritando su nombre. Nos quedamos unos momentos en la misma posición antes de apartarme suavemente para dejarla sobre sus pies.

Nos vestimos en silencio hasta que Katniss, llevándose las manos a la blusa, me dijo sonriendo

-_ No tengo botones. No podré salir así._

_- Tampoco tienes bragas _– sonreí besándole la nariz. Me quité la americana y se la entregué – _Toma, póntela. Al menos podrás salir del bar decentemente._

_- No hay nada decente por aquí –_ rió golpeando mi pecho.

Salimos del baño y ya no quedaba nadie de la oficina. Subimos al Volvo y la llevé a su departamento en silencio.

Detuve el coche y me giré a observarla. Suspiró sumida en sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia mí y sonrió, hizo ademán de quitarse la chaqueta y la detuve

_- Quédatela, ya me la devolverás luego. No queremos que los vecinos te vean con la camisa desgarrada _– le sonreí también.

Asintió en silencio y bajó del coche.

La observé correr hasta el portal de su edificio, donde se giró para saludarme con un gesto de su mano.

Arranqué el coche cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y me fui a casa cavilando sobre todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy.

* * *

**Aquí va otro capítulo. Al fin se liberó la tensión sexual que reinaba entre estos dos!**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Ya me lo haréis saber en vuestros reviews! espero poder actualizar pronto y esperosus comentarios**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**CAPITULO 6**

**KPOV**

-_Katniss! Levántate! Ya es muy tarde –_gritó Prim saltando en mi cama

_- Grrr_– gruñí tapándome la cabeza con mi almohada

_- Venga, Kat. Tengo algo que contarte_

_- Vete, Prim. Es muy temprano –_ me quejé

_- ¿Temprano? ¿Qué dices? Son las 2 de la tarde._

La miré extrañada, yo nunca solía dormir tanto. Pero sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

_- Vamos, Kat_– rogó con su mirada de cachorrito desprotegido _– Quiero contarte algo súper importante_

_- Prim... ¿tiene que ser ahora?_

_- Por favor... tu mejor amiga te ha preparado una comida deliciosa, así que anda, levántate_

_- Ok, ok. Me daré una ducha, ¿sí?_

_- Sí! –_ gritó batiendo palmas

_- Shhh –_ pedí cerrando fuertemente los ojos _– no grites, por favor, se me parte la cabeza_

Cuando salí de mi habitación me encontré a Prim sentada en el sofá dando pequeños brincos, excitadísima.

Prim era incapaz de calentar agua sin generar un desastre en la cocina, así que rara vez se ocupaba de cocinar. Ahora había descubierto unos nuevos sobres de pasta preparada que sólo había que volcar en un plato y meter en el microondas. Lo hacía siempre que me quería agasajar. Observé en la mesa los platos con spaghetti a la carbonara y temblé.

_- Hum, ¿a qué se debe el honor? –_ me burlé

_- Tonta, se debe a que es tarde y me imaginé que no tendrías ganas de cocinar_

_- Sí, seguro –_ le contesté escéptica sentándome en el sofá y cogiendo uno de los dos platos.

Prim botaba en el sofá impaciente, hasta que al fin le pregunté desinteresadamente

-_Bueno, y ¿qué es eso "súper importante" que querías contarme?_

_- Ay, Katniss!_– gritó –_Estoy enamorada!_

_- Ajá, y ¿quién es el pobre afortunado?_

_- Tonta_– me regañó sacándome la lengua _– ya lo sabes_

_- Es ese chico... ¿Caton? –_ le tomé el pelo

_- Cato, tonta, es Cato, ya lo sabes_

_- Vale, anda, cuéntame_ – reí

Cato era el nuevo contable de la tienda donde trabajaba Prim. Ya había escuchado tanto de él que era como si lo conociera personalmente. Era rubio, tenía unos profundos ojos azules. Y era muuuuy tímido. Prim nunca lograba sacarle más de cuatro palabras seguidas, pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Pobre chico, desde que Prim lo vio por primera vez, ambas supimos que acabarían juntos, y así era.

_- Ayer me invitó a cenar. Me llevó a un restaurante asiático que acaba de abrir. El lugar es chulísimo y la comida deliciosa. Tenemos que ir allí cuando vuelva Gale. –_ me estremecí ante la mención de Gale. Prim lo notó y recordó algo – _Ah, te ha llamado Gale varias veces pero no quiso que te despertara. Te llamará mañana porque ahora ya era tarde y saldría con unos compañeros del curso._

Asentí en silencio con la culpa cayéndome encima.

_- Después de cenar fuimos a un pub. Es tan tímido y tan dulce. Hablamos durante horas, pensé que nunca me besaría, pero... –_ hizo una pausa intentando generar suspense _- ... cuando me trajo a casa... me besó_

Se dejó caer extática sobre el sofá

_- Es tan dulce, fue tan tierno y tan romántico. Me dijo que yo le gustaba y quería que fuéramos novios. Ay, Kat, me encanta!_

Sonreí feliz por mi amiga. Hacía meses que esperaba que Cato se decidiera y al fin lo había hecho. Prim no había salido con nadie desde que hace dos años encontrara a su novio Gloss en la cama con su compañera de trabajo, Lilian. Desde entonces había dejado de lado a los chicos, pero como ella decía, ahora estaba de vuelta en el mercado y esperaba que Cato la "adquiriera" pronto.

_- Me alegro tanto por ti, Prim. Ya me presentarás a Cato. Debo conocer al chico con el que compartiremos tu custodia –_ me burlé

_- Claro que sí. Le he hablado de ti y de Gale y tiene muchas ganas de conoceros._

Mi rostro se ensombreció pensando en Gale.

_- Vamos, Kat. Sólo ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que se marchó Gale, y estará fuera cuatro meses, así que no me digas que ya te pones así con solo nombrarlo._

Bajé la vista sin poder mirar a Prim de frente.

_- ¿Sucede algo, Kat? ¿Habéis discutido con Gale?_

_- Ojalá –_ suspiré _– sería una buena excusa_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_– escondí mi rostro entre las manos

_- Prim, he hecho algo terrible –_ ella me miraba curiosa

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- Me acosté con Peeta –_ murmuré insegura de que me hubiese escuchado, aunque sí lo había hecho

_- Que tu qué! –_ gritó

_- Lo hice –_ confesé –_tuve sexo con Peeta_

Prim se recostó en el sofá con la mandíbula desencajada

_- No me lo creo._

_- Es así_

_- Cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo?_

_- Aún no lo sé. Ayer Plutarcht nos informó de la concesión del proyecto y salimos a celebrarlo con la gente de la oficina. Bebí demasiado, Peeta me acompañó al baño para que no me cayera de bruces al suelo y bueno, ya sabes..., una cosa llevó a la otra, y cuando me di cuenta estábamos haciéndolo en uno de los lavabos del bar._

_- Por Dios, Katniss. Te echaste un polvo con un compañero de trabajo, que además es el mejor amigo de tu novio y su compañero de piso y por si fuera poco en el baño de un bar._

_- Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes_

_- ¿En qué estabas pensando?_

_- No estaba pensando._– me quejé –_O tal vez sí, tal vez estaba pensando en lo sexy que es ese chico y lo excitada que me sentía, y las ganas que tenía de hacerlo con él._

_- Venga ya, Katniss. No discutiré que es sexy y muy guapo, y que seguramente todas hemos tenido alguna vez fantasías con Peeta..._

_- ¿Tienes fantasías con Peeta? –_ pregunté con sorpresa

_- ¿Tú no?_– me miró irónica

_- Supongo que sí_– reconocí en un susurro

_- Pero de ahí a montártelo con él..._

_- Lo sé_

_- Tiene novia_

_- Lo sé_

_- Y te caía muy bien su novia_– acotó

_- También lo sé. Lo creas o no, también me cae muy bien MI novio_

_- Ya. –_ se disculpó – _Disculpa, cariño, es que no puedo creer que lo hicieras con Peeta._

_- Ni yo._

_- ¿Estabas ebria?_

_- Lo estaba, pero no es la excusa. Sabía lo que hacía y quería hacerlo._

_- Dime al menos que te arrepientes –_ me pidió y no le pude contestar –_Oh, no! No te arrepientes_

_- Supongo que sí. En realidad no lo sé, quisiera poder decirte que me arrepiento pero cuando lo pienso, en lo único que puedo pensar es que ojalá no hubiera existido Gale._

_- Dios! –_ escudriñó mi rostro antes de preguntar _- Katniss, ¿qué sientes por Peeta?_

_- No lo sé_– sollocé cuando Prim me abrazó –_No lo sé, Al. No sé que voy a hacer._

_- Tranquila, cariño. Lo primero, deberás hablar con Peeta. Y no te preocupes, ya verás que todo se solucionará. Lo olvidaréis y tú seguirás feliz con tu novio y él con su chica, y ya está, será sólo un desliz provocado por el alcohol y la euforia._

_- ¿Debería decírselo a Gale?_

_- Ni se te ocurra!_– me gritó –_Estás loca. No puedes decírselo a Gale. Katniss, fue sólo un error que no repetiréis, así que lo mejor es olvidarlo._

_- Tienes razón._

_._

_._

_._

A las 6 Cato pasó a recoger a Prim. Irían al cine y a cenar, y después tal vez a tomar una copa. Yo sabía que la intención de Prim era dormir en casa de Cato, pero con lo lento que nos había resultado este chico, ambas teníamos serias dudas de que eso ocurriese.

Cuando se marcharon me fui a mi habitación en busca del libro que estaba leyendo. Entré y me fijé en el despojador que había al costado de mi cama. Sobre él estaba la americana de Peeta.

La tomé y me tumbé en la cama con su olor, no pude dejar de estremecerme recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Era un error, uno que nunca me hubiese creído capaz de cometer. Yo no era del tipo de chica infiel. Siempre había sido fiel a mis parejas, aunque no había habido ninguna seria hasta Gale, pero no podía entender qué me había sucedido la noche anterior.

Era cierto que Peeta era un chico muy guapo, quizás el más guapo que hubiera conocido. También era cierto que había tenido fantasías con él cuando había empezado a trabajar en Capitolio's Constructions, pero nunca había pensado en nadie más desde que estaba con Gale.

Es más, hasta hacía dos o tres semanas atrás, cada vez que me había masturbado había sido pensando en mi novio. Pero hoy, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Peeta ni un solo instante. Me había encontrado recordando sus caricias y sus besos durante toda la tarde, y esto no podía ser. Sabía que no.

Tenía que hablar con Peeta. Debíamos aclarar la situación. Ahora teníamos por delante el proyecto del Midnight Sun y deberíamos compartir mucho tiempo juntos y muchas reuniones de trabajo. No podíamos darnos el lujo de confundir las cosas.

Teníamos que aclararlo. Con esta idea me vestí. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul, cogí las llaves de mi furgoneta y me fui a su departamento. El departamento que compartía con mi novio, me recordé.

_- Katniss! –_ me dijo sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca que le sentaba estupendamente. Iba descalzo y el cabello rubio alborotado invitaba a enredar los dedos en él. Definitivamente era muy sexy – ¿_Qué haces aquí?_

_- Mmm, vine a devolverte la americana –_le dije aunque sonó como una simple excusa

_- Oh. Pasa –_ me dijo haciéndose a un lado para que yo entrara _– no debiste molestarte, ya me la podrías llevar el lunes a la oficina._

Entré y lo seguí al salón donde encontré el televisor encendido, un cuenco de patatas fritas y un botellín de cerveza en la mesa de centro.

_- ¿Una cerveza? –_ me ofreció

_- Bueno, gracias_

Me trajo una cerveza de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá en la esquina contraria a la que estaba yo.

_- ¿Gale no te había dejado unas llaves?_

_- Sí, pero pensé que tal vez estuvieras ocupado y no me parecía correcto entrar sin llamar._

_- ¿Ocupado? –_ enarcó una ceja

-_No sé_– me ruboricé –_Pensé que podías estar con Delly_ – dije casi en susurros

_- Oh_– comprendió _– no hay problema, Delly está viajando, volverá el lunes._

_- Ah_

Estábamos en un incómodo silencio, ninguno nos atrevíamos a hablar.

_- Peeta –_ dije sin levantar la vista pero sintiendo su mirada fija sobre mí –_respecto a lo de ayer..._

_- Lo sé. No debió suceder –_ me dijo aunque sonaba como una pregunta

_- No, supongo que no debió suceder._

_- ¿Te arrepientes? –_ me preguntó haciéndome levantar la vista y mirarlo fijamente

_-¿Tú te arrepientes?_

_- Debería. –_ tras un corto silenció agregó –_Pero no me arrepiento en absoluto_

_- Tampoco yo –_ confesé ante su mirada asombrada

Quedamos en silencio sin saber bien qué decir.

_- Gale es mi novio –_ agregué más para mí que para él

_- Lo sé_

_- Y yo le quiero –_ me miró asintiendo –_Pero no sé qué me pasa contigo._

Peeta me observaba sin hablar.

_- Creo que podría echarle la culpa al tequila. Pero no sé entonces cuál es la excusa que tengo hoy para sentir estas enormes ganas de estar contigo ahora._

_- Tampoco yo tengo una excusa –_ me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y acariciaba mis mejillas _– Me vuelves loco, Katniss. –_ susurró –_no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto de todo el día de hoy._

_- Ni yo –_ confesé cerrando los ojos y dejándome acariciar

_- Eres deliciosa y muero de ganas de hacerte el amor_

_- Peeta… esto no es correcto_

_- No, no lo es, –_ repitió –_pero si no es correcto, ¿por qué se siente tan bien?_– dijo mientras recorría mi rostro con sus labios

_- No lo sé –_ llevé mis manos a su cabello y me recosté sobre el sofá.

Peeta quedó sobre mí y me besó recorriendo mis brazos con sus dedos.

Me besaba y me acariciaba con delicadeza. Quería más, necesitaba más y me movía contra él haciéndolo gemir.

_- Me vuelves loco, Katniss –_ repitió metiendo su mano bajo mi camiseta

Restregaba mi pelvis contra la suya sintiendo la erección creciendo dentro de sus pantalones. Peeta tiró de mi camiseta y me la quitó. Llevó sus manos a mis pechos y los acarició suavemente.

Desabrochó mi sujetador y bajó su boca a mis pechos.

_- Me encanta tu ropa interior –_ dijo admirando mi sujetador de encaje _– pero más me gustan tus pechos desnudos_

Siguió besándolos y bajó su mano hasta la cintura de mis vaqueros. Tiré de su camiseta y me ayudó a quitársela. Jadeaba mientras mis manos recorrían su pecho acariciándolo.

Desabrochó mis pantalones y me los quitó junto con las bragas.

Jadeaba de excitación y anticipación cuando Peeta bajó sus labios hasta mi sexo. Separó mis piernas con suavidad y deslizó su lengua entre mis íntimos labios arrancándome un gemido. Me separó los labios con los dedos y se dedicó a lamer, chupar y succionar mi centro. Me removía muy excitada entre sus labios. Llevó sus manos a mis glúteos masajeándolos. Estaba cada vez más mojada, sentía cómo todos los jugos de mi sexo eran bebidos por él. Estaba demasiado caliente, jadeaba y me removía con desesperación. La lengua de Peeta continuaba arremetiendo en mi vagina y succionando mi clítoris.

En mi vientre se formó todo un mar de sensaciones preparadas para explotar. Peeta lamía y chupaba más profundamente, tomó mi clítoris entre sus labios y le dio un ligero apretón que me llevó al orgasmo más placentero que hubiera sentido jamás. Grité retorciéndome de placer con Peeta subiendo por mi vientre y mi pecho dejando dulces besos en su camino

_- Eres exquisita –_ susurró contra mis labios _– sabes enloquecedoramente bien._

Me besó con pasión masajeando mi pecho entre sus dedos.

Guié mis manos hasta sus pantalones haciéndolo estremecer al desabotonarlos.

Se los quitó con presteza y se acostó sobre mí. Sentía su dura erección palpitante contra mi sexo. Separé las piernas invitándolo a entrar, y de una sola embestida me penetró con fuerza. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro mío, se levantó llevándome con él. Se sentó en el sofá y quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Con mis manos sobre el respaldo del sofá para ayudarme comencé a impulsarme sobre él. Con sus manos en mi cintura me ayudaba a moverme sobre su miembro, subiéndome y bajándome con ansiedad.

_- Peeta… voy a correrme… -_ le anuncié entre gemidos

_- Vamos, cariño, hazlo para mí –_ me pidió sin dejar de moverme sobre él

Las paredes de mi vagina se apretaron sobre su pene cuando alcancé el orgasmo. Mis gritos de placer lo llevaron a él al clímax y lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos abrazados en el sofá, acariciándonos. Me dormí con él dentro mío.

La luz se colaba por las ventanas cuando me desperté. No reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba y me senté repentinamente en la cama, sintiéndome un poco aturdida. Peeta se removió a mi lado y entonces caí en la cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién.

_- Buenos días –_me susurró

Me tumbé a su lado aún confusa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

_- Buenos días_

_- ¿Cómo has dormido?_ – acariciaba mis mejillas

_- Bien_– sonreí con timidez

Me miraba con atención y temor. Parecía estar esperando que en algún momento explotara cual bomba. Yo también lo esperaba en cierto sentido. Quería explotar, gritar, llorar. Por todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo mucho que todo me estaba confundiendo.

_- ¿Qué piensas? –_ dijo en voz muy baja

_- Esto es demasiado confuso. No puedo evitar querer estar contigo, pero sé que esto no está bien. Ni para Gale, ni para Delly. Ni siquiera para ti o para mí. Y no sé cómo podremos seguir_

_- Ven aquí –_me atrajo hacia él abrazándome _– todo estará bien_

Me dejé abrazar, necesitaba que me mimara y me reconfortara. Volví a dormirme entre sus brazos.

Cuando finalmente me desperté, estaba sola en la habitación. Me puse una camiseta de Peeta que encontré sobre un sillón y salí.

Peeta estaba en la cocina poniendo la mesa para comer.

_- Hola_– levantó la vista y me sonrió

_- Buenos días, preciosa.. Siéntate, preparé lasaña_

_- ¿Qué hora es?_

_- Pasan de las 3_

_- Wow, cada vez me levanto más tarde_

_- Tranquila, es domingo_

Comimos en silencio. Al terminar de comer me vestí con mi ropa que seguía regada por el salón.

_- Creo que debería marcharme_

Peeta me observaba en silencio. Me giré hacia él

_- Peeta… esto no puede volver a pasar_

Me observó asintiendo pero sin decir palabra

_- Quisiera que lo dejáramos así, preferiría que no sucediese de nuevo. ¿Quisiera que lo olvidaras? ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?_

_- Claro que sí. –_ me contestó aunque su voz no sonaba convencida _– no volverá a suceder_ – me dijo y me abrazó con fuerza.

Lo abracé y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios nos leemos en el siguiente...

Besos y Abrazos


	7. Chapter 7

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 7**

**KPOV**

Prim me miró acusadora desde el sofá cuando abrí la puerta y entré en el salón.

Me senté a su lado sin hablar. Por fin se decidió a romper el silencio. Sin levantar la vista de la revista que tenía entre manos me dijo despreocupadamente

_- No sé si debería preguntarte dónde has pasado la noche_

_- Lo siento –_ fue lo único que pude decir antes de romper en un llanto desgarrador.

Prim se acercó a mí y me abrazó consolándome.

_- Oh, cariño. Tranquila. –_ acariciaba mi espalda apretándome contra su pecho. Me aferré a ella con desesperación –_Qué está sucediendo, ¿Kat?_

_- No lo sé, Prim. No lo sé –_me quejé – _Te juro que haría lo que sea por no sentir lo que siento, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_- ¿Qué piensa Peeta de todo esto?_

_- Qué sé yo. Lo mismo que pienso yo, que esto no es correcto, que no está bien, pero no podemos evitar querer estar juntos._

_- ¿Qué vais a hacer?_

_- Dejarlo_– dije con seguridad. –_No seguiremos con esto, no está bien y no lo haremos._ – sollocé – _Pero… es tan duro, Al._

Prim me acariciaba reconfortándome

_- Tenemos que vernos a diario, y no sé si podré evitar sentir esto_

_- Qué sientes, ¿cariño? ¿Estás enamorada de Peeta, Kat?_– levanté la vista para mirarla con sorpresa y reprobación

_- Claro que no. –_aseguré – _No puedo estar enamorada de Peeta, yo estoy con Gale._

_- Ese no es el punto, cariño. El corazón no siempre va dónde querríamos que fuera. ¿Qué sientes por Peeta?_

_- No lo sé –_ volvía a derrumbarme sobre el sofá –_No lo sé. Me gusta mucho, no lo sé. Quisiera poder decir que sólo es atracción sexual, pero me temo que no es eso. Me trata con tanta ternura, me mira de una forma que me hace estremecer. Puedo pasarme horas abrazada a él sin nada más. Siempre lo he visto como un chico interesante. Es inteligente, culto, qué sé yo, pero ahora me he encontrado con un chico considerado, tierno, cariñoso. Y, no sé, a veces me mira como si yo fuese el último dulce de la caja._

_- Sé a qué te refieres. Pero, y ¿Gale?_

_- No sé –_ me sentía tan frustrada –_los últimos días de Gale en Seattle, nos los pasamos juntos todo el tiempo, ya lo sabes, pero, no sé si porque sabía que se marchaba y sería duro para mí o qué, pero me sentí un poco agobiada_

_- Es eso lo que sucede, Kat. Sólo es eso. Estás confundida y molesta porque Gale se ha marchado. Pero no es que estés enamorada de Peeta ni mucho menos. No es eso._

_- Verdad que no_– la miré suplicante

_- Claro que no, cariño. No es amor, es simple confusión. Así que será muy fácil que lo dejéis atrás_

_- ¿Verdad que sí?_

_- Claro que sí, no pienses más en ello._ – me dijo tranquilizándome –_Vamos, veamos Titanic, lloremos un rato. –_ sonrió contagiándome su sonrisa

.

.

.

El lunes a la mañana me desperté ansiosa. Sentía pánico de ir a la oficina. Encontrarme con Peeta era algo que me aterraba.

Por si el solo hecho de verlo no hubiera bastado para desquiciarme, debía agregar que al haber obtenido la concesión de la obra deberíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Y eso sólo haría todo más difícil.

Cuando llegué a la oficina me fui directamente a mi despacho, y me encerré en él. Cuando me hube tranquilizado tomé los papeles y me puse a trabajar.

Intentaba estudiar cuál era la propuesta y cómo organizaría las estancias que se necesitaban. Me enfrasqué en el trabajo y logré olvidar todo lo sucedido.

A última hora de la mañana dos suaves golpes en la puerta me hicieron levantar la vista, para encontrarme a Peeta que acababa de entrar con cautela.

_- Hola_– susurró cerrando la puerta detrás de él

_- Hola_

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien. Estaba mirando las especificaciones de las oficinas –_ intenté llevar la conversación a un terreno seguro.

Me observó en silencio pero entendió mi estrategia y la aceptó.

_- Creo que son bastantes los cambios que debería hacer… -_ continué.

Peeta se acercó al escritorio y mi corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad peligrosa. Estaba segura que podría escuchar mis latidos desaforados.

_- Tendrás que decirme los cambios que quieres en relación a la estructura del edificio. Si ves los planos –_ señaló algunos planos que tenía sobre mi mesa –_creo que hay demasiadas paredes en cada planta. Especialmente en la planta baja…_

Seguimos hablando sobre las obras que queríamos hacer y las ideas que teníamos ambos. El ambiente se fue relajando y una hora después ya me sentía muy cómoda con él, como siempre había sido.

Aro nos encontró enfrascados en los planos y se quedó con nosotros dando opiniones e ideas.

_- Chicos, ¿me gusta mucho verlos tan metidos en la obra pero por qué no os vais a comer y seguís a la tarde?_– comentó Plutarcht saliendo del despacho

Peeta se giró hacia mí

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?_

Los nervios reflotaron en mi estómago y lo miré haciendo una mueca

_- No creo que sea una buena idea que comamos juntos_

_- No, supongo que no lo es. Entonces nos vemos a la tarde_– se despidió saliendo

Salí para encontrarme con Lily y la invité a comer.

Por la tarde continuamos en el mismo plan. Sólo hablamos de trabajo y debía reconocer que hacíamos un buen equipo. Él sabía interpretar muy bien mis ideas y compaginar lo que yo quería con lo que él quería.

Estábamos de acuerdo con tener un vestíbulo importante para colocar tres oficinas en la planta baja. Tendríamos que tirar algunas paredes y Peeta quería que fuéramos al edificio para poder determinar in situ temas sobre luz, aberturas, etc.

Aro nos había designado un grupo de trabajo con el que estábamos más que conformes. Tendríamos que organizar reuniones, ir al edificio, y sin dudas planear maratónicas jornadas de trabajo. La situación se estaba volviendo un poco caótica.

_- Creo que estamos dando muchas vueltas –_ dijo Peeta de pronto

_- No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Ven aquí, -_ me dijo tirando de mi mano hasta el sofá – _siéntate._

Lo miré entre nerviosa y confusa

_- Katniss –_ exhaló fuertemente antes de continuar –_Sé que la situación entre nosotros es un poco complicada_ – levantó su mano acallándome cuando vio mi intención de interrumpirlo –_déjame terminar. Sé que todo es un poco raro, pero si de verdad queremos dejar atrás lo que pasó, deberíamos intentar hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido._

_Desde que he entrado en tu despacho has hablado sin parar, parece que quisieras evitar que dijese algo, pero tranquila, no diré nada sobre lo que sucedió. Me has pedido que lo deje atrás y lo haré. Te prometo que no te lo recordaré, pero entonces debemos tener la relación que teníamos hace dos semanas._

_- Y ¿qué crees que debemos hacer?_

_- Katniss, hace tres semanas atrás no hubieras temblado por la sola alusión de ir a ver un edificio. Lo hemos hecho mil veces, ahora es cuando es realmente importante, no podemos tirar todo este trabajo por la borda._

_- No sé si pueda –_sollocé soltando todos los nervios que había estado conteniendo durante todo el día.

Peeta se acercó a mí y me abrazó

_- Kat…_

Me levanté alejándome rápidamente

_- No, Peeta, no me abraces, por favor, no quiero tus muestras de cariño, no puedo con ellas…_

_- Está bien –_ se levantó y se alejó más de mí _– no me acercaré; te prometo que no volveré a hacer alusión a lo sucedido, pero te trataré como siempre lo he hecho y espero lo mismo de tu parte. ¿De acuerdo?_

_- De acuerdo_

Se giró molesto y se marchó dejándome destruida en mi despacho.

Me lancé sobre el escritorio y marqué el número de la única persona que podría ayudarme a dejar de pensar en Peeta.

_- ¿Diga? –_ respondió una voz somnolienta

_- Gale_

_- ¿Kat?_

_- Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

_- ¿Katniss? ¿Sabes qué hora es?_

_- Lo siento, es tarde_

_- Son las… 3 de la mañana!_

_- Lo siento, cariño. Necesitaba hablar contigo_

_- Cielo, es muy tarde. ¿Ha sucedido algo?_

_- Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo. Te echo de menos_

_- Y yo a ti, cariño. Pero es muy tarde, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano._

_- Lo sé. Lo siento. Hablaremos mañana. Discúlpame –_ las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas

_- Cielo, ¿estás bien?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Segura? ¿Está todo bien?_

_- Sí, cariño, duerme. Hablamos mañana_

_- Hasta mañana, cariño. Te amo_

_- Y yo –_ o al menos eso creía

.

.

.

**PPOV**

El día había sido agotador. Un terrible lunes para suceder a un terrible fin de semana. Katniss y yo estuvimos todo el día trabajando en el proyecto pero no pudimos avanzar mucho. Katniss hablaba sin parar y mezclaba mil temas. Parecía temer el silencio.

Me dolía mucho su actitud para conmigo. Sabía que lo que habíamos hecho no era correcto, no estaba bien, pero no podía negar que yo había pasado las dos noches más maravillosas que pudiera recordar.

Hacer el amor con Katniss era estar en el paraíso. Sentía que ese era mi lugar, ahí era donde yo pertenecía, y ahí donde debía estar aunque a ella le pareciera tan trágico.

El domingo, cuando se había marchado del piso me había dejado vacío. Sentí cómo me arrancaba el corazón con cada palabra. Debíamos olvidarlo, no debíamos permitir que volviese a suceder. Sus palabras me ardían como latigazos.

¿Tan simple era para ella olvidarlo? ¿Tan fácil le resultaba evitar que volviera a suceder? ¿Es que para ella no significaba nada?

Yo quería lanzarme sobre ella y besarla con solo verla, o con solo imaginarla y para ella era tan simple evitar que volviese a suceder. Para ella era tan fácil olvidarlo y para mí era imposible no pensar en ella todo el tiempo.

Cómo podía decirme esto, cómo podía seguir si sus palabras me habían desgarrado.

Había estado todo el día tumbado en mi cama, aspirando el olor a fresias que Katniss había dejado impregnado en las almohadas.

Y ahora aquí estábamos actuando como dos extraños y yo ya no lo podía soportar.

_- Creo que estamos dando muchas vueltas –_ me quejé harto de su indiferencia

_- No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Ven aquí, -_ la llevé hasta el sofá – _siéntate._

_- Katniss –_ intenté encontrar las palabras correctas sin asustarla –_Sé que la situación entre nosotros es un poco complicada –_la acallé cuando quiso protestar –_déjame terminar. Sé que todo es un poco raro, pero si de verdad queremos dejar atrás lo que pasó, deberíamos intentar hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido._– estas palabras me estaban ahogando -_Desde que he entrado en tu despacho has hablado sin parar, parece que quisieras evitar que dijese algo, pero tranquila, no diré nada sobre lo que sucedió. Me has pedido que lo deje atrás y lo haré. Te prometo que no te lo recordaré, pero entonces debemos tener la relación que teníamos hace dos semanas._

_- Y ¿qué crees que debemos hacer?_

_- Katniss, hace tres semanas atrás no hubieras temblado por la sola alusión de ir a ver un edificio. Lo hemos hecho mil veces, ahora es cuando es realmente importante, no podemos tirar todo este trabajo por la borda._

_- No sé si pueda –_sollozó y quise consolarla.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé

_- Kat…_

Se alejó de mí destruyéndome aún más si era posible

_- No, Peeta, no me abraces, por favor, no quiero tus muestras de cariño, no puedo con ellas…_

_- Está bien –_ me alejé sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho –_no me acercaré; te prometo que no volveré a hacer alusión a lo sucedido, pero te trataré como siempre lo he hecho y espero lo mismo de tu parte. ¿De acuerdo?_

_- De acuerdo_- susurró

Me alejé molesto y herido.

Delly volvía ese lunes de Londres. Cuando llegué al departamento sobre las 9 de la noche, después de haber vivido en la oficina el peor día del que tenía recuerdo, me la encontré esperándome en la puerta.

_- ¿Delly? No sabía que vendrías –_ me sorprendió verla allí, y honestamente no tenía ganas de estar con ella.

Por otra parte no era justo desahogar con ella mi frustración por Katniss. Ya tenía bastante con haberme acostado con otra chica siendo ella mi novia o lo que sea que fuese.

_- Mmm, parece que te molestara verme –_ hizo un puchero mientras me besaba pegándose a mí

_- No es eso_– me disculpé –_sólo que he tenido un día bastante duro y no sabía que vendrías. Además que me sabe mal que estés aquí esperándome en la puerta de casa._

_- No te preocupes. Quería darte una sorpresa pero cuando llegué vi que no estabas y decidí esperarte._

_- Ya. Ha sido un día difícil_– dije abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar.

_- Creo que puedo mejorar tu día –_ ronroneó con sensualidad mientras me besaba desabotonando mi camisa

Le tomé las manos deteniéndola y me alejé un poco de ella.

_- Mmm, cariño, no te molestes, pero no estoy de humor…_

_- Wow,_ - se burló_– sí que ha sido un mal día. No recuerdo que alguna vez hayas rechazado una buena sesión de sexo…_

_- Ya ves –_ le sonreí –_siempre hay una primera vez_

Me observó con el semblante preocupado alejándose de mí

_- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

_- No. Estoy bien. Sólo tengo ganas de tumbarme un rato en el sofá._

_- Ok. ¿Pero de verdad estás bien?_– asentí con un gesto – ¿_Es por el proyecto? ¿No habéis ganado?_

_- Oh, no. Sí que hemos ganado_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No es nada, de verdad. Supongo que ahora tengo demasiado trabajo y demasiadas cosas por organizar, eso es todo._

_- Bueno, ¿pero estás con Katniss, no? Tú y ella hacéis un buen equipo. Os lleváis muy bien así que seguro lo haréis muy bien_

_- Sí, supongo que sí_

Me sentí como una basura. El peor hombre del mundo. No podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo a esta chica. Ella estaba enamorada de mí, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en Katniss; la novia de mi mejor amigo. La chica, que luego de haber hecho el amor conmigo, me había pedido que lo olvidara e hiciera de cuenta que eso nunca sucedió.

Y aquí Delly, diciéndome la buena combinación que se daba entre Katniss y yo. No hacía falta que Delly me recordara la buena química que existía entre esa chica y yo. Era quizás demasiada. Mucha más que la que yo hubiera deseado, mucha más que la políticamente correcta, mucha más que la aceptable.

Y la odié. Odié a Katniss. La odié por lo que me hacía sentir. La odié por haberme convertido en éste que ahora soy, un cínico dispuesto a engañar a quién sea sin el menor remordimiento. Dispuesto a engañar a la chica que me ama, y también a mi mejor amigo. Ambos confían en mí y yo los traiciono sin contemplación, porque muero por una chica a la que le resulta muy sencillo dejar atrás nuestras noches juntos. Y la amo, y quiero estar con ella más que cualquier otra cosa, y sé que si sólo me mirara y quisiera estar conmigo una sola vez, caería en su cama sin pensarlo, mientras ella simplemente lo deja atrás y hace de cuenta que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros.

Realmente esto tenía que acabar. Si ella era capaz de dejarlo atrás, yo también lo haría. Sin importar lo que costara. Lo dejaría atrás. Para siempre.

* * *

Hola nuevo capitulo espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios gracias... nos leemos despues

Besos y Abrazos


	8. Chapter 8

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 8**

**KPOV**

Llevábamos dos meses trabajando en el Midnight Sun. Habían sido unas semanas intensas. Peeta y yo cada día pasábamos muchas horas reunidos discutiendo el proyecto y haciendo cambios y adaptaciones cada uno en función de las necesidades del otro.

Desde que habíamos hablado de olvidar lo que había sucedido aquel ya tan lejano fin de semana, ninguno había vuelto a tocar el tema. Nos tratábamos con distancia, trabajábamos bien juntos pero siempre había un muro invisible entre nosotros.

Algunas veces habíamos comido juntos pero nunca a solas, siempre habíamos tenido la precaución de invitar a alguien más, siempre había algún integrante del equipo que venía con nosotros y facilitaba las cosas.

Igual había sido las veces que habíamos visitado las obras.

La indiferencia con la que Peeta trataba conmigo me dolía. Sabía que era lo mejor; que esa indiferencia era necesaria y positiva, además de ser exactamente lo que yo le había pedido, pero igual me dolía.

Gale estaba cada vez más inmerso en su maestría y hablábamos poco en realidad. La diferencia horaria, aunado a sus horarios de estudio y de prácticas y mis maratónicas jornadas de trabajo, hacían cada vez más difícil que pudiéramos comunicarnos diariamente.

Nos llamábamos los fines de semana, y nos enviábamos mails aunque cada vez más escuetos y menos frecuentes.

Él me notaba fría y distante, y yo no podía hacerlo diferente. Por una parte, lo había traicionado y la culpa me quemaba. Por otro lado, sentía que me traicionaba a mí misma. No era con Gale con quién quería hablar. No era con él con quién quería reír y dormir. Me había sentido muy violenta cuando Gale quiso llevar alguna de nuestras charlas a un terreno más íntimo y sexual. No había sido capaz de tocarme pensando en él ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos en mi cama era en Peeta en quién pensaba, en él y la noche que habíamos pasado juntos durmiendo abrazados en su cama después de haber hecho el amor.

Me sentía la peor. No era capaz de contarle a Prim lo que sentía ni lo que pensaba, pero estaba segura que ella tenía muy claro lo que yo estaba viviendo.

Ese martes estábamos enfrascados en una discusión sobre la luz natural que yo quería en las oficinas de la tercera planta.

_- Peeta, quiero una ventana en esta pared –_ señalaba el plano

_- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Es una pared maestra, si la tiro, se dañará la estructura –_ me decía exasperado

_- Pues dame una alternativa_– íbamos subiendo el volumen poco a poco

Magde nos miraba de uno en uno y estoy segura que notaba la creciente tensión en el ambiente.

_- No tengo alternativa ya que te empeñas en un agujero en esta pared –_ me contestó con violencia

_- Necesito luz natural en esta oficina_

_- Dios, Katniss, tienes tres paredes más, te ofrezco aberturas en cualquiera de ellas._

_- Ninguna me trae luz natural_– me miró con odio

_- No cederás, ¿verdad?_– gruñó entre dientes entrecerrando los ojos

_- Hey, chicos –_ Magde intentó enfriar la situación _– por qué no nos calmamos un poco –_ nos mirábamos con desprecio –_seguro encontraremos una solución_

En ese momento sonaron dos suaves golpes en la puerta del despacho. Los tres nos giramos hacia la puerta cuando Peeta dijo "Adelante". La perfecta figura de Delly se coló vestida con su elegante traje de azafata. Nos miró sonrientes y se acercó a Peeta.

_- Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?_– lo abrazó y le dio un casto beso en los labios que él le devolvió.

_- Hola –_ respondimos Magde y yo, aunque la voz de Magde sonó mucho más cálida y amable que la mía

_- Cariño –_ se dirigió a él _– venía a invitarte a comer. ¿Sí que me lo prestáis unas horas, verdad? –_ nos miró risueña

_- Claro que sí_– respondí levantándome y cogiendo mis notas. _– Seguiremos a la tarde –_ le dije saliendo del despacho con claro malhumor.

Me metí en mi oficina y me senté tras mi escritorio con un bufido. Escondí el rostro entre las manos cuando Magde entró

_- ¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro?_– preguntó extrañada –_jamás os había visto tratarse así._

_- Lo odio cuando se pone en plan "soy el arquitecto número uno"_– dije con voz fingida

_- Vamos, Katniss, Peeta nunca se pone en ese plan_

_- Pues hoy sí lo estaba_

_- No sé qué problema tienes, pero sabes que no es así. Creo que hasta yo te habría golpeado hoy._

_- ¿Tú también estás en mi contra?_

_- Claro que no, ni yo estoy en tu contra ni Peeta lo está. Pero hoy has estado terriblemente intransigente._

_- Diablos! –_ grité –_sólo quiero luz natural_

_- Ok, pero si él dice que no puede tirar esa pared o se caerá el edificio, ¿qué quieres hacer?_

_- Venga ya, no se caerá el edificio_

_- Seguramente no, pero puede haber daños en la estructura. Él es el arquitecto, se supone que sabe lo que dice. Para eso trabajamos con un arquitecto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_- No lo sé –_ me quejé en un susurro.

_- Por qué no te calmas y nos vamos a comer tú y yo, al restaurante aquel donde está ese mesero tan guapo_ – sonrió y asentí.

_- Ok. Vamos_.

Cogí mis cosas y nos dirigimos al ascensor

_- Hey, sí que es guapa la novia de Peeta, ¿no crees? –_ lo que me faltaba este día era que Magde me recordara que Peeta estaba con Delly

_- Sí –_ fue todo lo que pude murmurar

_- Y parece muy simpática –_ continuó –_Aunque ya lo sería yo también si saliera con un bombón como Peeta –_ me guiñó un ojo.

_- ¿Tú no estás con Levvy? –_ le pregunté escéptica

_- Que esté a dieta no significa que no pueda ver el menú. –_ se burló –_Porque aunque tú ames a Gale, seguro reconoces que Peeta es un bombón._

No pude contestar a eso.

.

.

.

Cuatro horas después Peeta entró a mi despacho con unos planos y algunas notas.

_- Tengo una idea para tu luz natural –_ me dijo dejando los papeles sobre la mesa de reuniones que tenía en mi despacho

_- Sí que te has tomado tu tiempo para comer –_ le dije con ironía.

Me miró con desconcierto entrecerrando los ojos

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Que entiendo que te vayas a comer con tu novia, pero preferiría que no te tardaras tanto si estamos en medio de un tema importante_– le espeté ácidamente.

Me miró fijamente en silencio, parecía estar analizando mis palabras detenidamente.

Me sentí una idiota. Él estaba con Delly, seguramente se había ido a comer con ella y después se la había llevado a por los "postres" y aquí estaba yo, consumida por los celos echándoselo en cara. Al fin y al cabo él estaba actuando tal como yo se lo había pedido y yo no podía con ello. No quería que estuviera con ella, no quería que se olvidara de mí. Quería ser yo quien compartiera todo con él; la comida, el postre, la cama, la vida. No podía seguir luchando contra este sentimiento, pero sabía que no debía dejarme vencer por él. Mi mundo entero se estaba desmoronando por el chico de ojos azules que me miraba fijamente, y yo no podía hacer nada. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más.

_- Qué es lo que quieres, ¿Katniss?_– lo miré sin comprender y su tono apático se endureció –_ ¿__qué diablos es lo que quieres de mí?_

Me encogí en mi asiento

_- No te entiendo, de verdad que no te entiendo._– se acercó a mí con el escritorio de por medio –_Primero me dices que no puedes evitar sentirte atraída por mí, para, al día siguiente, decirme que lo olvide y que no volverá a suceder porque ha sido un error. Te pasas dos meses enteros tratándome como si fuera escoria, y ahora me haces una escena de celos porque salgo con mi novia, para seguir con mi vida, tal como tú me lo has pedido. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? No te basta con hacerme sentir que he arruinado tu vida. ¿Debo recordarte que fuiste tú quien me besó? Fuiste tú quien vino a mi departamento con una excusa barata para meterte en mi cama._

Me enfurecieron sus palabras y me levanté apoyándome amenazante sobre el escritorio

_- No creo recordar que te hayas resistido a meterte en la cama conmigo –_ le acusé

_- Nunca dije que no quisiera hacerlo. Pero tampoco te obligué a nada. Tú lo querías tanto como yo, así que no me trates como si fuera tu victimario y tú la niñita inocente violentada._

Sus palabras fueron como una lanza en mi pecho, por unos momentos quedé estática frente a él.

_- No puedo seguir así –_ sollocé derrumbándome en mi asiento y escondiendo mi rostro para enjugar las lágrimas que corrían por él –_No sé cómo hacerlo. No hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo, pero no quiero ser esta persona._

Peeta llegó a mi lado y me levantó por los brazos para abrazarme con ternura acariciando mi cabeza y mi espalda. Me aferré a él y aspiré su delicioso aroma que me tranquilizaba

_- Tranquila, cielo –_ me decía suavemente _– Tranquila. Lo solucionaremos, cariño, te prometo que lo solucionaremos._

_- Te necesito, Peeta. No puedo estar más tiempo alejada de ti. Me muero de celos de solo imaginarte con Delly. No puedo evitarlo y sé que no está bien._

Me separó de él para levantar mi cara hacia su rostro

-_No puedo seguir sin ti, Katniss. Lo intento cada día pero no puedo dejar de desearte y necesitarte todo el tiempo. Quizás no esté bien pero yo ya no puedo vivir sin esto. No quiero estar con Delly. No quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú. Ya no puedo fingir que no me importa, ya no. Te he deseado desde el día que entraste por la puerta de la oficina –_lo observé incrédula _– me desgarré cuando empezaste a salir con Gale, pero intenté seguir, convenciéndome que todo era una simple confusión. Pero la noche que estuvimos juntos me demostró que no podía vivir sin ti. Que no era un simple capricho lo que sentía por ti. Te amo, Kat. Y ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Y no quiero herir a Gale ni a Delly. También a mí me importan ellos. Ambos son muy especiales y no se merecen que yo los lastime, lo sé, pero no sé cómo evitarlo. Porque no puedo evitar morir cada día un poco imaginándote lejos de mí, imaginándote con alguien más. No sé cómo hacerlo, cariño. Pero no me pidas que me aleje, no me pidas que lo olvide porque no soy capaz de hacerlo._

Me abracé a él con fuerza. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su apoyo y su cariño. Me reconfortaban su abrazo y sus caricias

_- Te necesito, Peeta. Pero yo tampoco sé cómo hacerlo. No quiero hacerle esto a Gale, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento. Lo he intentado, lo he intentado tanto como he podido, pero no soy capaz de olvidar, no soy capaz de dejar de sentir esto tan fuerte por ti. Y tengo miedo, tengo miedo de no estar contigo y no poder vivir. Pero también tengo miedo de estar contigo y lastimar a Gale. Y ya no puedo más –_ sollocé entre sus brazos

_- Tranquila, mi amor. Te prometo que lo solucionaremos. Buscaremos la forma de estar juntos sin lastimar a Gale. Te prometo que lo haremos. Así tenga que esperarte todo el tiempo que haga falta. No lo lastimaremos, no lo haremos. Pero no vuelvas a alejarte de mí, Kat. No puedo soportarlo._

Se acercó a mí para besarme con delicadeza y ternura y al fin me sentí en casa. Era aquí a donde pertenecía, entre sus brazos, con sus labios sobre los míos. Era aquí donde debía y quería estar.

_- Sácame de aquí, Peeta –_ le rogué contra sus labios

_- Vámonos –_ respondió de inmediato cogiendo mi bolso y mi abrigo que colgaban del guardarropa. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la oficina, subimos al ascensor, me abrazó fuertemente contra él y no me soltó hasta que llegamos al aston.

Fuimos a su departamento e hicimos el amor en el sofá sin ser capaces de llegar a la habitación.

Estábamos tumbados allí, abrazados desnudos acariciándonos en silencio cada uno sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

_- Lo dejaré con Delly –_ anunció haciéndome estremecer _– no puedo seguir con ella, no es justo ni para ella, ni para ti, ni siquiera para mí._

_- Peeta…_- no sabía cómo expresarme –_no quiero pedirte que lo hagas_

_- Ya no puedo estar con ella, no puedo seguir fingiendo. Soy sincero cuando digo que te amo, Katniss._

_- Lo sé, pero… -_ me miró esperando con temor mis palabras _– yo no puedo dejar a Gale aún. No puedo dejarlo por teléfono._

_- Lo sé, cielo. No te pediré que lo hagas._

_- Quiero decírselo cuando vuelva, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por él_

_- Lo sé, cariño. Lo entiendo. Pero no me dejarás, verdad?_

_- No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, mi amor. Ya no soy capaz de estar lejos de ti._

Me apretó fuerte contra él

_- Nunca más, mi amor –_ me prometió _– nunca más estarás lejos de mí._

_._

_._

_._

Me desperté sintiendo los labios de Peeta en mi cuello.

Me removí para quedar sobre mi espalda y su boca se deslizó hasta el valle de mis pechos.

_- Buenos días –_ murmuré aún con los ojos cerrados

_- Buenos días, mi vida –_ susurró llevando sus labios hacia mi pezón

_- ¿Qué hora es?_

_- Temprano_

_- ¿Qué tanto?_

_- Como las 7 –_ seguía besándome y lamiéndome

_- Debo levantarme, Peeta –_ le dije llevando mis manos a su cabello para alejarlo de mi

_- Aún es temprano… tenemos tiempo_

_- Peeta… -_ gruñó – _Cielo, debo ir a mi departamento a vestirme. No puedo aparecer en la oficina con la misma ropa de ayer_

_- Mmm, dame 5 minutos_– pidió –_luego te llevaré a casa_

_- ¿Sólo 5 minutos?_

_- Ajá –_ llevó su boca por mi vientre hasta mis muslos y los besó y lamió por la cara interna hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Lamía mis pliegues como si de un helado se tratase, aunque yo me sentía demasiado caliente. Me arqueé hacia él entreabriendo mis piernas para facilitarle el acceso.

_- Mmm, te gusta, ¿cariño?_

_- Más de lo que debería_

Sonrió y con sus dedos separó mis labios para acercar su lengua más a mi centro.

_- Peeta..._– gemí – _quiero que me hagas el amor_

Se separó de mí y con su lengua marcó un camino hasta mis pechos. Llevó sus dedos a mi sexo y me acarició haciendo que me mojara más aún. Metió dos dedos dentro de mí sin dejar de besarme. Llevé mis manos a su pene y comencé a subir y bajar mis dedos en torno a él haciéndolo jadear y gemir.

Sacó sus dedos y me giró poniéndome boca abajo. Tomándome de la cintura me ayudo a apoyarme sobre mis manos y mis rodillas. Se puso detrás de mí acariciando mi clítoris y llevó su miembro a mi entrada

_- ¿Quieres que te penetre, cielo? –_ me preguntó sensualmente

_- Sí, por favor..._– rogué y al instante sentí su erección abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues

Sin soltarme de la cintura comenzó a moverse con velocidad. Masajeaba mis glúteos alternativamente y en un gesto muy sensual dirigió su pulgar a mi ano y comenzó a masajearlo dilatándolo. Era el tacto más erótico que había recibido jamás y me sentía cada vez más excitada. No pude ahogar mis gritos cuando introdujo lentamente su dedo en una experiencia nueva para mí pero completamente excitante.

Peeta continuaba moviéndose dentro mío, y este nuevo intruso en mi trasero me llevó rápidamente a un orgasmo salvaje al que él me acompaño evacuando su simiente dentro mío. Caí sobre la cama exhausta y él sobre mí intentando no pesar sobre mi cuerpo.

Sentía mis piernas como gelatina, buscaba aire jadeante y agotada, mientras él se recuperaba a su vez con su brazo sobre mi cintura.

_- Ha sido el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida –_ confesé jadeante

_- Habrá muchos más como ese_

_- Pero estoy tan agotada que no creo que pueda levantarme para ir a la oficina_

Se rió y me apretó contra él

_- Y ¿si nos tomamos el día libre?_

_- No creo que sea conveniente que me lo propongas –_ ronroneé –_podría decir que sí_

_- Di que sí_

_- No lo haré –_ me giré quedando de frente a él – _aunque seguramente llegaré un poco más tarde_– lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo

_- Te amo, Kat –_me confesó cuando me separé

_- Y yo a ti. No sé cómo sucedió ni cuando, pero te amo, Peeta_

Me besó primero con ternura hasta convertirse en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.

_- Basta –_ lo separé de mí riendo –_intentas que no vaya a trabajar._– le dije empujándolo para levantarme de la cama –_Y aún tengo que discutir con mi arquitecto sobre una entrada de luz natural_ – le dije petulante sacándole la lengua

Se rió y se levantó tras de mí para tomarme por la cintura y llevarme a la ducha colgada de su hombro.

_- Eres un pequeño demonio_

_- Pero te gusto_

_- Más que eso. –_ me bajó y me besó –_Te amo_

* * *

**_Chicas para que no esten tristes ya se reconciliaron los dos... espero sus comentarios gracias_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 9**

**PPOV**

Esta había sido la mejor noche de mi vida y estaba seguro que sólo era la primera de miles.

Katniss había pasado toda la noche conmigo y hoy no había habido remordimientos ni reclamos o indecisiones. La amaba y ella a mí. Queríamos estar juntos, eso era lo único seguro y lo haríamos, estaríamos juntos fuese como fuese.

Estaba claro que no teníamos intenciones de herir a nadie, ni a Gale ni a Delly, pero nos merecíamos estar juntos. Era lo que deseábamos y necesitábamos y era lo que íbamos a hacer.

Delly se había ido de viaje a Bruselas y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Entonces hablaría con ella y terminaría con nuestra relación. Sabía que la lastimaría, sabía que lo pasaría mal, pero eso era lo mejor. No podría seguir manteniendo una relación que era un engaño, y sobre todo no quería pasar ni un minuto alejado de Katniss. Aunque Delly no lo entendería así, era lo mejor para ella también. Yo no podía hacerla feliz estando enamorado de Katniss, y ahora que Katniss al fin me correspondía no quería intentar una relación con nadie que no fuese ella.

Sería difícil de explicarle ya que el día anterior a su viaje habíamos estado juntos y muy bien. Yo últimamente estaba un poco distante pero intentaba que ella no lo notara y ella lo achacaba a todo el trabajo nuevo que teníamos ahora. Pero ese día, habíamos estado comiendo en su casa y habíamos hecho el amor varias veces durante la hora de la comida. Tanto así que me había retrasado bastante en mi regreso a la oficina, y esto había desencadenado mi discusión con Katniss. Y esta discusión era la que nos había llevado a que ahora estuviéramos juntos, y por ende yo estuviera tan feliz.

No sabía cómo lo haría pero no podía extenderlo más. Por lo pronto pensaba dedicar íntegramente este día para estar con Katniss.

Luego de salir de la ducha, nos vestimos y llevé a Katniss a su departamento ya que no quería aparecerse en la oficina con la misma ropa que el día anterior, además de que pensaba que sería mejor que no llegáramos juntos.

Cuando llegué a la empresa Plutarcht nos estaba esperando a Katniss y a mí. Estaba en mi despacho con Magde y hablaban de Midnight Sun, mirando los planos que nos habían generado tantas discusiones el día anterior.

_- Buenos días._– les saludé

_- Buenos días, Peeta. –_saludó Aro ante la mirada acongojada de Magde_– ¿Katniss ha llegado ya?_

_- Mmm, creo que aún no._

Plutartch llamó a la recepcionista y le pidió que cuando Katniss llegara le dijese que pasara por mi despacho.

_- Me comentaba Magde que tenemos algún pequeño desacuerdo con las oficinas de la tercera planta._

_- Nada que no podamos solucionar_– excusé

_- Ya lo creo que deberemos solucionarlo_

En ese momento entró Katniss golpeando la puerta suavemente, levemente sonrojada

_- Buenos días –_ dijo sin mirarme directamente_– Plutartch, ¿querías verme?_

_- Sí, querida, pasa. –_ Katniss se acercó a la mesa –_Estábamos comentando sobre algunos desacuerdos que parece ser que habéis tenido_

Katniss ahora se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada

_- Sí, lo siento. Creo que ayer me pasé un poco. –_ me miró a mí _– Lo siento, Peeta. Creo que fue mi culpa que ayer no nos pudiéramos poner de acuerdo. No quise ser tan intransigente_

_- No te preocupes, Katniss. Yo tampoco había tenido un buen día y estaba demasiado obtuso el día de ayer_

_- ¿Creéis que podremos encontrar una opción válida para ambos?_

_- Claro que sí –_ dije – _se me han ocurrido algunas ideas para tener luz sin dañar la estructura._

_- Me alegro que os pongáis de acuerdo. Sois mis mejores profesionales_ – dijo Plutartch palmeándonos las espaldas – _me gusta que podáis trabajar juntos. Si este proyecto sale como espero, querré tenerlos trabajando juntos mucho más._

Plutartch se despidió y se marchó. Magde estaba completamente sonrojada y tenía la vista en el suelo.

_- Lo siento, chicos. No quise acusaros, -_ se disculpó –_es que vino a preguntarme cómo iba todo y ..._

_- Tranquila, Magde –_sonrió Katniss – _no hay problema. Ayer creo que no estaba en uno de mis mejores días._

_- Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar_

_- Iré por cafés –_ ofreció Magde saliendo del despacho

_- Así que ayer no estabas en uno de tus mejores días_ – le susurré al oído abrazándola

_- A la mañana, no –_ sonrió _– pero mi día mejoró notablemente por la tarde y la noche. –_ rodó los ojos lascivamente haciéndome reír

-_Te tiraría sobre la mesa y te haría el amor ahora mismo si no fuera que en cualquier momento puede volver Magde_– le dije con indiferencia yendo hasta mi mesa

Me observó desaprensiva y con una sonrisa pícara me dijo

_- Me he mojado de solo escucharlo –_ la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

_- Touché. Tú ganas, sabes ser más erótica que yo._

Rió con ganas cuando Magde abría la puerta con tres cafés del Starbucks.

.

.

.

Este día fue completamente diferente al anterior. Tuvimos algunos desacuerdos pero los solucionamos con calma y para aquellos que no logramos resolver decidimos pensárnoslos mejor y discutirlos con el resto del equipo.

Al finalizar la tarde fui a buscar a Katniss y me la encontré discutiendo con Michell sobre unos proyectos en el que hacía bastante que trabajaban juntos. No me gustó ver la forma en que Michell se dirigía a ella, era terriblemente despectivo y grosero.

_- Disculpen –_los interrumpí –_Katniss, cuando tengas un minuto podrás llamarme –_ ella me miró y sonrió, pero Michell la cortó antes de que hablara

_- Acaso no ves que está ocupada, Mellark?_

Lo atravesé con mi mirada

_- Hey, tranquilo, Michell –_ le dijo Katniss y girándose hacia mi _– te llamaré Peeta._

Tuve que esperar dos horas antes de que Katniss apareciera por mi despacho.

_- Uff! Lo siento, Peeta, parecía como si Mitchell no quisiera dejarme ir_

_- Seguramente no quería dejarte ir_– me levanté de mi asiento y fui hasta ella. La tomé entre mis brazos y me acerqué a sus labios _- Te he echado de menos todo el día_

_- Y yo a ti_– me dio un casto beso y se alejó – _No quiero que nos vean juntos aquí_– me susurró

_- Ok –_ suspiré _– pero no quiero a Mitchell cerca de ti_

_- Tonto_ – me golpeó el brazo – ¿_qué querías decirme?_

_- ¿Vendrás a casa conmigo?_– rogué

_- No sé, Peeta_– dudó

-_Por favor, Delly volverá mañana, hablaré con ella y no sé si será fácil que durmamos juntos entonces. Quiero dormir contigo esta noche._

_- ¿Dormir? –_ me miró sonriendo socarrona

_- Entre otras cosas –_ concedí sonriendo

_- De acuerdo. Pasaré por casa a buscar mis cosas y te veo allí más tarde_

_- Te estaré esperando –_se acercó y me besó antes de dejar mi despacho.

…..

_- Te veo luego, princesa –_ le susurré antes de que nos separáramos cada uno rumbo a su despacho a la mañana siguiente.

Cada vez me resultaba más difícil mantenerme alejado de Katniss. Esta noche había sido magnífica. Me sentía feliz. Compartir días y noches con mi amor era lo más maravilloso que podía suceder.

Despertar con ella entre mis brazos, verla con su diminuto pijama bailando mientras prepara el desayuno para mí. Verla salir de la ducha con sus mejillas sonrojadas y cubierta sólo por una toalla que pronto me ocuparía de arrancarle para acariciarla y besarla, era momentos que soñaba compartiéramos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Amaba a esa chica más que a nada. No podría volver a separarme de ella nunca más. Podría haber sobrevivido sin Katniss antes, pero ya no más, sabiendo realmente lo que significaba vivir con ella, era incapaz de respirar si no la sabía esperándome.

Pero hoy regresaba Delly y yo debía acabar con esta situación, así que no nos veríamos a la noche. Serían solo unas horas separados ya que mañana la vería nuevamente en la oficina. Pero el solo saberla durmiendo lejos de mí me hacía echarla de menos.

"Ya te echo de menos" recibí su mensaje en mi teléfono. Nos comportábamos como dos adolescentes pero no lo podíamos evitar.

"Tengo unos papeles que me gustaría que vieras " le contesté con una excusa inventada

"Te espero" respondió de inmediato.

Cogí los primeros papeles que encontré en mi mesa y con el ceño fruncido me dirigí a su despacho. Puse mi peor cara de pocas pulgas y con un tono de enfado me dirigí a su secretaria antes de entrar al despacho de Katniss.

_- Portia, tengo una reunión con la Srta. Everdeen. Te agradezco que nadie nos moleste_– le espeté amenazante.

La chica se encogió en su asiento y asintió.

Cuando entré al despacho con el mismo tono violento me dirigí a ella para que Portia escuchara.

_- A ver Katniss, ¿qué crees que es esto?_– le espeté

Katniss me miró con sorpresa. Se levantó y caminó hacia mí mientras yo cerraba la puerta pasando el seguro

_- ¿Qué sucede, Peeta? –_ me preguntó sorprendida

Tiré los papeles al suelo y la abracé abalanzándome sobre sus labios

_- Sólo me encargo de que nadie nos moleste –_ frunció el entrecejo sin entender_– Nadie interrumpirá en un despacho donde se encuentre Mellark cabreado._

Se rió y me besó con pasión. La levanté por la cintura y la llevé al sofá que había en la esquina del despacho.

Llevé mis manos a las solapas de su camisa sin dejar de besarla. Katniss tomó mis manos para detenerme.

_- Espera_– la observé con sorpresa y sonrió –_no tengo otra camisa en la oficina_ – me explicó y con delicadeza la desabotonó haciéndome reír.

Cuando la abrió dirigí mi boca a sus pechos que masajeaba con avidez.

Se recostó sobre el sofá acercándome a ella para desanudar mi corbata y colar sus manos por debajo de mi camisa.

_- Estoy muy mojada…_- susurró y mi erección se volvió más firme.

Levanté su falda y rasgué sus bragas con violencia haciéndola jadear. Sus manos fueron hasta la cintura de mis pantalones y los bajó junto con mis calzoncillos.

Tomó mi miembro con sus dos manos haciéndome gemir

- _Mmm, estás tan duro –_ ronroneó dirigiéndolo a su entrepierna

_- Es todo por ti, amor. Por ti y para ti_– empujé entrando en su tierna cavidad mientras se arqueaba para mí.

Lentamente comencé a moverme sobre ella acariciando sus pechos sin dejar de besarla

_- Más fuerte, Peeta –_ pidió entre jadeos y aceleré los movimientos.

Apenas unos momentos tardé en sentirla ceñirse sobre mí mientras mordía mi hombro acallando sus gemidos al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Seguí embistiéndola con premura para volcarme dentro suyo, sólo unos momentos después.

_- Mmm –_ ronroneó contra mi cuello _– creo que pediré más reuniones contigo_

Sonreí levantándome para vestirme

_- Yo por el contrario creo que sólo seré capaz de trabajar contigo si hay alguien más con nosotros_– me miró interrogante –_si estamos solos no podré parar de hacerte el amor –_me acerqué y la besé ayudándola a arreglar su ropa.

Seguíamos en su despacho reunidos al final de la tarde con Gianna, Tom y Levyy, discutiendo sobre unos últimos cambios que nos acababan de pedir los inversores, cuando se escucharon dos suaves golpes en la puerta.

_- Adelante_– dijo Katniss.

La puerta se abrió y Delly se asomó tímidamente por ella. Katniss se sonrojó al momento que yo empalidecía.

_- Hola. Disculpen. Me dijo la recepcionista que Peeta estaba aquí_

_- Sí –_ asintió Katniss dirigiendo su mirada vidriosa hacia mí_- Pasa_

Delly entró y yo me acerqué a ella completamente incómodo. Me dio un beso en los labios antes de que pudiese esquivarlo y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Katniss apartando la mirada.

_- Delly. Pensé que llegarías más tarde de Bruselas_

_- Finalmente me dieron un vuelo anterior y pensé venir a buscarte. ¿Tardarás mucho? –_ me dijo con voz melosa

_- Nos queda un poco todavía. ¿Por qué no me esperas en mi despacho? –_ pedí y ella asintió saliendo.

Volví a la mesa donde Katniss y Gianna intentaban poner en orden las ideas generales.

Estuvimos poco más de una hora coordinando tareas y agendas. Katniss no me dirigió ni una sola mirada en todo ese tiempo y estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

Cuando acabamos esperé disimuladamente a que los chicos salieran para acercarme a Katniss y abrazarla por la espalda.

_- Cariño… -_ la llamé y se recostó contra mi pecho _– ¿Qué sucede, cielo?_

_- Delly te espera_– dijo intentando separarse de mí.

No se lo permití y la giré para dejarla frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Acaricié sus mejillas mirándola fijamente

_- Cielo, sabíamos que esto pasaría_- susurré

Se aferró a mí hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

_- Lo sé –_ musitó _– pero es que es tan difícil_

_- Tranquila, cariño. Yo hablaré con ella hoy_ – la separé de mí para mirarla_– Te prometo que arreglaré esto hoy mismo_

_- ¿Harás el amor con ella?_ – me preguntó en un susurro bajando la mirada

Alcé su rostro por la barbilla

_- Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca volveré a hacer el amor con alguien que no seas tú_– dije con vehemencia – _Kat, te amo, no dudes de mí por favor_

Se apretó fuertemente contra mí

_- Y yo te amo a ti, Peeta_

Estuvimos abrazados unos momentos más antes de que me separara para darle un suave beso.

_- Debo irme, cariño_– ella asintió – ¿_Te llamaré más tarde, de acuerdo?_

_- De acuerdo_

Delly me esperaba en mi despacho tumbada en el sofá dormitando.

_- Delly_ – la llamé despacio

Abrió los ojos somnolientos y me sonrió.

_- ¿Ya has acabado? -_ musitó

_- Ajá. Estás agotada. Creo que deberías ir a casa_

_- ¿No me llevarás a tu departamento?_ – ronroneó colgándose de mi cuello

Deshice su agarre con suavidad y sonreí apartándome para coger mis cosas y marcharnos.

_- Vamos a tu casa, mejor._

_- Como tú quieras, cariño_

Me sentía fatal. Nunca me había enfrentado a una situación como la que se avecinaba. Delly era una buena chica y yo realmente la apreciaba. Sabía que la lastimaría con lo que iba a decirle, pero no podía actuar de otra forma. Esto era mucho más justo que engañarla con un amor que no existía. Además yo no podía mantenerme alejado de Katniss por más tiempo y eso era lo único seguro y lo único que me interesaba defender en este momento.

Compramos comida de camino a su casa mientras Delly me explicaba cómo le había ido en su viaje a Bruselas.

Llegamos y nos sentamos a cenar. Yo mantenía un incómodo silencio intentando buscar el mejor momento para decirle a Delly lo que tanto me atormentaba.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, luego de meter los trastos en el lavavajillas, Delly se giró hacia mí y me abrazó seductora, restregándose contra mi cuerpo.

_- Mmm, Peeta... te he echado tanto de menos... –_ dijo sugerente acercándose para besarme.

Apenas rocé sus labios y me separé de ella. Me observó dudosa.

_- ¿Sucede algo, cariño? –_ me preguntó con preocupación

_- Delly... –_ dudé _– tenemos que hablar..._

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mirándome pálida. Yo cada vez me sentía peor. Delly se alejó sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, intuyendo quizás lo que se venía.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Peeta?¿ De qué tenemos que hablar?_

_- Lo siento, Delly –_ bajé la vista sintiéndome culpable _– No puedo seguir con esta relación –_ sólo me miró sin decir nada y me hizo sentir peor.

La observé y en su cara había tristeza y desconcierto

_- Lo siento, supongo que no debí dejar que llegara tan lejos, pero ya no puedo continuar_

_- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Hace 4 días estábamos tan bien. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es algo que sucedió mientras estaba en Bruselas?_

_- No –_ mentí con descaro –_no ha sucedido nada. Es sólo que no puedo continuar, Delly. Te aprecio demasiado pero no de la forma que tú esperas ni te mereces. Tú estás enamorada de mí y yo no lo estoy, no es justo para ti._

_- Habla por ti. No decidas lo que es justo para mí o lo que no. Si me dejas lo haces por ti. Eres tú quien no quiere estar conmigo._

_- Sí. Supongo que es verdad. Yo no puedo estar contigo. No te amo como te mereces y me siento muy culpable. Me siento muy culpable de saber que esperas algo que no te puedo dar. No quiero seguir así._

_- ¿Hay alguien más? –_me preguntó haciéndome mirarla con sorpresa, dolor y culpabilidad.

- _Esto no es por nadie más que tú y yo, Delly._

_- ¿Hay alguien más?_ – repitió _– ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más, Peeta?_

_- Delly... –_ pedí _– no te hagas esto..._

_- No me lo hagas tú, Peeta. Ten la suficiente hombría para decirme la verdad. ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?_

Me sentí muy culpable, pero no le podía mentir. Ella se merecía saber la verdad. Al menos la parte de verdad que le podía contar.

_- Sí. Lo siento._

_- ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?_

_- Delly... eso no es importante_

_- Para mí sí lo es. ¿La conozco? ¿Es del trabajo? ¿Cómo es que te has enamorado en cuatro días? ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí?_

_- Delly..._

_- Quiero la verdad, Peeta. Al menos evítame tanta humillación y dime la verdad._

Bajé la vista sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

_- Siempre he estado enamorado de ella, pero quería olvidarla..._

_- ¿Y qué sucedió ahora? ¿Estás con ella? ¿Ya no tienes razones para olvidarla?_

_- Delly... no quiero seguir haciéndote esto. No me siento bien, no me parece justo y no quiero hacerlo. No puedo seguir fingiendo que estamos bien, no puedo seguir pensando que tal vez algún día me enamore de ti, no quiero seguir así_

_- ¿Has estado fingiendo conmigo todo el tiempo? –_ me preguntó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

_- No es lo que quise decir..._

_- ¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?_

_- Siempre he estado bien contigo, pero no de la forma que tú quisieras. Tú me gustas, eres una persona encantadora y me divierto mucho contigo. Lo disfruto, no lo negaré. Pero no te amo. No es amor, y eso es lo que tú te mereces. Eso es lo que tú quieres y yo no te lo puedo dar, y no quiero que sigas pensando que te amo cuando no es así._

_- ¿Este es el final entonces?_

_- Me temo que sí –_ me disculpé sin poder mirarla de frente _– Lo siento de verdad, Delly. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme. De verdad que no quería lastimarte. Sólo espero que conozcas a alguien que te de lo que yo no puedo darte._

_- Vete, Peeta. Por favor –_ me pidió sin mirarme.

Sólo pude coger mi abrigo y salir sin decir nada más. Me subí al volvo y estuve un largo rato allí sentado sin poderme marchar.

Había roto el corazón de quien menos se lo merecía. De la chica que más me había amado siempre y sin pedirme nada a cambio. Que se había conformado con lo poco que yo le había podido dar. No se lo merecía pero no podía seguir con ella si no quería lastimarla aún más. No era justo para ella.

Yo amaba a Katniss y no podía estar lejos de ella. Ya no más. Ya no.

* * *

_**Capitulo nuevo espero lo disfruten**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 10**

**KPOV**

Llegué a casa bastante tarde para encontrarme con Prim dibujando unos diseños nuevos en el salón.

Hacía días que no nos veíamos. Yo no había dormido en el departamento las últimas dos noches pero tampoco Prim, que se había pasado toda la semana en casa de Cato.

_- Hola, preciosa –_ me saludó risueña _– ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?_

_- Bien –_ contesté con prudencia.

Tenía que contarle a Prim lo que había sucedido estos días, pero tenía pánico de hacerlo ya que sabía que no sólo no estaría de acuerdo sino que se lo tomaría muy mal.

_- Lo siento, cariño –_ se disculpó risueña _– estos días te he dejado un poco sola._

Le saqué la lengua

_- Ya –_ le contesté con aire ofendido _– ¿Supongo que será culpa de Cato, no?_

_- Totalmente –_ me dijo con solemnidad _– ¿Y tú qué tal?_

Comenzó a recoger sus papeles de la mesa y fuimos ambas a la cocina buscando preparar algo para cenar.

_- Bien –_ fue todo lo que pude decir antes que Prim se lanzara a contarme todo sobre el desfile que tenía próximamente la firma para la cual trabaja y para el que estaba diseñando varios modelos.

Estábamos bebiendo café en el sofá luego de cenar cuando con prudencia Prim me preguntó

_- ¿Y tú cómo estás, Kat? ¿Cómo va todo por la oficina?_

Los últimos días ella sabía que Peeta y yo nos habíamos llevado bastante mal el uno con el otro, por lo que yo no lo estaba pasando del todo bien.

Me sonrojé antes de poder contestarle.

_- ¿Va todo bien?_

Bajé la vista completamente avergonzada y no le pasó desapercibido. Prim solía ser muy intuitiva y observadora.

_- ¿Ha pasado algo más? –_ me preguntó, pero yo sabía que no se esperaba lo que le diría

_- Peeta y yo estamos juntos –_ dije de una vez luego de tomarme unos minutos para tomar aire.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con que Peeta y tú estáis juntos?_

_- Eso. Que estamos juntos –_ frunció el ceño mirándome interrogante –_Que nos amamos y no queremos estar separados. Lo hablamos y decidimos que estaremos juntos ya que es lo que ambos deseamos._

Prim me miraba asombrada sin llegar a comprender, para al final preguntar

_- ¿Y Gale? ¿Y Delly? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?_

_- Lo siento, Prim –_suspiré – _Siento defraudarte. De verdad que lo lamento pero no podía más. Me estaba matando. Cada vez que veía a Peeta con Delly moría un poco y ya no podía seguir así. Él siente lo mismo que yo y no me parece justo que suframos ambos si deseamos estar juntos._

_- No, por supuesto._– contestó con ironía – _Es más justo que sufran Gale y Delly._

_- Claro que no –_discutí – _claro que no es justo. Te crees que no lo sé. ¿Crees que no me importa saber que haré sufrir a Gale? Claro que sí, pero dime qué puedo hacer. Seguir con Gale, engañándolo. ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hacerle creer que aún lo amo cuando no es así? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Crees que eso le haría feliz? Lo dudo. Dudo que sea feliz teniendo a su lado una chica que no lo ama ni lo volverá a amar. Estoy enamorada de Peeta y él de mí. No lo busqué, Prim. Simplemente sucedió. ¿Qué debemos hacer? Dímelo tú._

_- No lo sé, Katniss. No sé qué debéis hacer, pero esto que le estáis haciendo a Gale no está bien. Es tu novio y su mejor amigo. Confía en vosotros más que en nadie y lo traicionáis cruelmente. No sé qué debéis hacer pero yo no puedo apoyarte. Lo siento._

El timbre sonó en ese momento mientras las duras palabras de Prim me golpeaban.

En silencio abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un Peeta con semblante triste y la cara desencajada.

_- Peeta! –_ dije con sorpresa.

Acarició mi mejilla con tristeza haciéndome temblar.

_- Hola, cariño. Necesitaba verte. ¿Te molesto?_

_- Claro que no, cielo. Ven. Entra. –_ le dije haciéndome a un lado para que entrara.

_- Buenas noches, Prim_ – la saludó amablemente.

Ella se levantó y nos miró enojada

_- Buenas noches, Peeta –_ le contestó antes de marcharse a su habitación

Nos sentamos en el sofá y Peeta puso su cabeza en mi regazo en silencio. Acariciaba su cabello esperando que dijera algo.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Peeta? –_ pregunté al fin _– Por qué estás así?_

_- No es nada, amor. Sólo estoy triste y no quería estar solo. Quería estar contigo._

_- Está bien, mi amor. ¿Pero qué sucedió?_

_- Dejé a Delly –_ temblé al escucharlo y pensar que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

_- Lo siento, Peeta. No tenías que hacerlo si no es lo que querías._

_- No es eso. Debía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. No quiero estar con ella si no la amo. Y no la amo porque no puedo amar a nadie que no seas tú. Es sólo que me duele haberla lastimado. No me gusta haber sido yo quien la lastimase de esta forma. Es solo eso. Eso y saber que no es la única persona que tiene que sufrir para que yo pueda ser feliz –_ me estremecí al escuchar sus palabras _– Me siento terriblemente egoísta de pensar que he de lastimar a mi mejor amigo para poder ser feliz contigo._

_- Lo entiendo, mi amor –_ quise consolarlo –_Yo también me siento igual, pero creo que sería más cruel seguir con Gale sabiendo que no lo amo. He pensado mil formas de hacer esto sin herirlo y no la encontré._

Se giró para observarme con atención sin levantar su cabeza de mi regazo. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas para llevarla a sus labios.

_- Tengo miedo, Kat -_ susurró

_- ¿De qué, amor?_

_- Tengo miedo de que me dejes. Que no te atrevas a dejar a Gale y me dejes a mí._ – una tímida lágrima se escurrió desde su párpado hasta perderse en su cabello. La enjugué acariciando su cara.

_- No pienses eso, cielo. Soy demasiado egoísta para no hacerlo._

_- No lo eres –_ me miró con devoción.

_- Sí lo soy. No soy capaz de alejarme de ti, Peeta. Se me desgarra el corazón de solo pensarlo._

Se incorporó para abrazarme fuertemente.

_- Te amo demasiado, Katniss. No puedo pensar en perderte otra vez._

_- No me perderás, amor. No lo pienses. No quiero alejarme de ti de nuevo. No puedo hacerlo._

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Peeta se quedó a dormir conmigo. No podíamos pensar en estar separados. Dormimos abrazados sin soltarnos por temor a perdernos si nos dejábamos ir.

Se marchó temprano a la mañana para pasar por su departamento antes de ir a la oficina y allí nos veríamos.

Cuando fui a la cocina para desayunar me encontré con Prim que me observó con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

_- Kat –_ dijo bajando la mirada –_lo siento._ – la miré sorprendida – _Lo siento, Katniss. No debí decir todo lo que dije ayer, tú eres mi amiga y yo te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es tu intención lastimar a Gale._

_- Claro que no, Prim. Sabes que quiero mucho a Gale, pero no sé, ya no le amo, en realidad he llegado a creer que tal vez no era amor, porque lo que ahora siento por Peeta no lo he sentido por Gale nunca. Ninguno de los dos queremos lastimar a Gale, pero no podemos evitar sentir esto que sentimos._

_- Lo entiendo, cariño, de verdad que sí, y te apoyaré siempre. Preferiría que no lastimaseis a Gale de ser posible, pero te apoyaré porque quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces, cielo, y si eres feliz con Peeta, cuentas con todo mi apoyo._

_- Gracias, Prim –_fui hasta ella para abrazarla _– no sabes lo importante que es para mí saber que cuento con tu apoyo. Aún cuando sé que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien._

_- Cariño, todos debemos luchar por nuestra felicidad, siempre._

_._

_._

_._

El día en la oficina se nos hizo un poco largo. Tanto Peeta como yo misma nos sentíamos tristes. Nunca habíamos querido lastimar a nadie. Sólo habíamos querido ser felices, pero las consecuencias de nuestra decisión ya habían comenzado y creo que ninguno de los dos estábamos seguros de que el otro no se arrepintiese.

Cuando terminó la jornada Peeta me pidió que me quedara con él en su departamento esa noche y hacia allí nos fuimos.

Estábamos en el salón esperando que nos trajeran la comida china que habíamos pedido mientras Peeta me enseñaba una maqueta que había preparado para enseñar a los inversionistas de Midnigth Sun, cuando escuchamos el timbre.

Peeta se levantó para ir hacia la puerta mientras yo seguía estudiando la maqueta.

Alcé la vista hacia la puerta para encontrarme con Delly de pie frente a Peeta que la observaba pálido.

_- ¿Peeta, podemos hablar? –_ me miró y se disculpó – _Buenas noches, Katniss. Disculpad, no sabía que estabais trabajando_

_- Oh, no hay problema_ – le contesté poniéndome de pie mientras Peeta me observaba con estupor

Delly se giró hacia él

_- ¿Podemos hablar, Peeta? –_volvió a pedirle a lo que éste asintió

Cogí mi abrigo y mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Peeta me observaba acongojado.

_- Yo ya tengo que marchar –_ dije cómo excusa – _Hablamos luego, Peeta. Delly_ – me despedí y me marché completamente preocupada.

.

.

.

**PPOV**

Katniss se marchó dejándome a solas con Delly. Me dedicó una mirada de preocupación antes de salir.

_- ¿Sí que trabajáis mucho en este proyecto, no? Viernes a la noche trabajando en casa –_dijo con escepticismo

_- Es el proyecto más importante de nuestras carreras –_ me excusé sintiéndome infame por mentirle con tanto descaro

_- ¿Sabe Katniss que me has dejado?_

_- Delly... -_ pedí

_- ¿Lo sabe? -_ repitió

_- Sí, lo sabe_ – bajé la mirada sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara

_- ¿Conoce ella a la chica por la cual me has dejado?_

_- Delly, por favor –_ rogué – _no te hagas esto. ¿Qué importancia puede tener si la conoce Katniss o no?_

_- Quiero saber hasta qué grado debo sentirme humillada._

_- Por favor, Delly, no lo hagas más difícil. No he terminado nuestra relación por nadie más que por mí. Yo ya no me sentía bien dejando que tú pensaras que estaba enamorado. Nuestra relación no iba hacia ningún lugar. No para mí y yo no quería continuar haciéndote esto. No tiene que ver con nadie más que con nosotros._

_- No insultes mi inteligencia, Peeta, por favor._

_- No intento hacerlo._

_- Ambos sabemos que si me has dejado es porque hay alguien más, sólo quiero saber cuánto tiempo me has estado engañando, sólo eso._

_- Nunca te he engañado –_ mentí –_Estaba contigo porque estábamos bien, pero no soy tonto, sé que tú querías algo más y yo no puedo dártelo y no me parece justo seguir permitiendo que lo creyeras. Es sólo eso._

Tomó su abrigo y su bolso mirándome con furia y dolor.

_- Lo averiguaré de todas formas, Peeta. –_ me dijo yendo hasta la puerta y saliendo.

_- Espero que no lo hagas_– me dije para mí mismo luego de que Delly golpeara la puerta al salir.

* * *

_**Capitulo pequeño... espero me digan que les parecio... Gracias por sus comentarios...**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 11**

**KPOV**

El teléfono sonó en la mesita despertándome a las 11 de la mañana del sábado. La noche anterior había sido dura para mí. Cuando me marché de casa de Peeta dejándolo con Delly mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. No sabía qué hacía ella allí pero podía imaginar que no sería nada bueno y cuando llegué a mi departamento vacío mi cabeza no hacía más que dar vueltas. La última vez que vi la hora antes de dormirme eran las 3 de la mañana y yo seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

_- ¿Diga? –_ contesté somnolienta sin siquiera mirar el identificador

_- ¿Katniss? Cariño, ¿te he despertado?_

_- Gale –_dije reconociéndole

_- Cielo, siento despertarte pero hace tantos días que no hablamos que no me fijé en la hora_

_- Oh, no te preocupes, tampoco es que sea temprano –_me sentía terriblemente mal hablando con Gale, la culpa me cayó encima con un golpe.

Me senté en la cama abrazando mis piernas como queriendo juntar mis trozos.

_- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo "par la France"? –_le dije con mi mejor acento francés

_- Genial! –_ me contestó animado _– El master es muy interesante, estoy aprendiendo muchísimo y haciendo muchos contactos. Y Montpellier es un sitio delicioso, ya pensé que debemos venir aquí en nuestras próximas vacaciones, te encantará –_me contaba con entusiasmo – _Pero te echo tanto de menos, cariño_– se quejó_– que no veo la hora de volver a Seattle._

_- Ya no queda tanto –_le contesté temiendo el día que volviera – _sólo faltan dos meses._

_- Mmm, se me harán muy largos –_dijo con voz melosa _– Añoro mucho tenerte en mi cama._

Me sonrojé sin poder contestarle.

_- ¿Y cómo está todo por allí, cielo? ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal lleváis el proyecto?_

Me sentía completamente avergonzada, no podía mentirle a Gale con tanto descaro pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad de esta forma. De hecho no creía que nunca pudiese contarle toda la verdad. Sería muy difícil decirle que me había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Esta era la parte que aún no habíamos discutido con Peeta, pero sabía que no podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que lo hiciéramos.

_- Eh, bien, muy bien, hemos adelantado mucho. Tenemos un excelente grupo de trabajo y estamos todos muy comprometidos con el proyecto así que va muy bien._

_- ¿Y cómo os lleváis con Peeta? Espero que no te esté dando dolores de cabeza o tendré que tomar medidas. –_se burló haciéndome estremecer.

_- Eh... bien... Peeta y yo siempre hemos congeniado muy bien en el trabajo._

Gale notó mi pequeño titubear

_- ¿Está todo bien con Peeta, cariño? –_me preguntó receloso –_Puedes decírmelo si se pone impertinente. Peeta a veces es demasiado detallista en el trabajo y supongo que se puede poner un poco insoportable._

_- Oh, no, Gale, al contrario, lo estamos haciendo muy bien._

En ese momento escuché dos suaves golpes en mi puerta antes de que Prim se asomara.

_- Lo siento, Kat._ _Hay alguien que te busca –_me dijo haciendo una mueca.

_- ¿Quién es?_– le pregunté moviendo los labios sin dejar escapar sonido alguno.

_- Delly –_me contestó de la misma forma haciéndome estremecer.

Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro mientras mi corazón latía desaforadamente.

_- Gale, lo siento, tengo que dejarte._

_- ¿Sucede algo? –_me preguntó con sorpresa.

_- Mmm –_no sabía que decirle así que me limité a decirle la verdad – _Delly está aquí y necesita hablar conmigo._

_- ¿Delly? Qué raro. ¿Por qué Delly ha ido a verte?_

_- Eh, no lo sé. Creo que tiene algún problema con Peeta._

_- ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con eso?_

_- No lo sé. Supongo que como tú no estás en el país, tal vez cree que yo pueda decirle algo._

_- Ya. Supongo que el gilipollas de Peeta al fin se ha decidido a ser honesto con esa chica._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? –_pregunté con curiosidad

_- Peeta no está enamorado de Delly y yo creo que era hora que se lo dejara claro a ella también. Realmente no puedo creer que no se lo dijera antes. Espero que algún día finalmente se enamore de alguien. Nunca siente nada por las chicas con las que sale, en realidad no sé cómo lo hace._

_- Oh –_contesté sin saber que decir aunque sintiendo un culpable sentimiento de felicidad – _No te preocupes, seguro que ya le llegará. Bueno, debo dejarte. Hablamos luego._

Cuando finalmente colgué con Gale, me levanté y empecé a vestirme mientras marcaba en mi teléfono el número de Peeta.

_- Amor... –_susurró cuando contestó - _Buenos días, cielo_

_- Peeta, cariño –_le dije a toda velocidad en un susurro para evitar que Delly me escuchase desde el salón_– Delly está aquí._

_- ¿QUÉ? –_gritó incrédulo_– ¿qué hace Delly en tu casa?_

_- No tengo idea, ha venido a verme pero yo estoy levantándome y aún no he hablado con ella._

_- No puedo creerlo. Seguramente quiere preguntarte si tú sabes si hay alguien más por quién yo la haya dejado_

_- ¿Qué tengo que decirle? –_pregunté ansiosa

_- No lo sé, cielo. Ya no sé cómo manejar esto._

_- ¿Tú qué le has dicho?_

_- Ya lo sabes, que no la amo y que no quería que se engañara._

_- Ok, iré a ver qué quiere. Te llamaré luego._

_- Te esperaré. -_ me llamó antes de colgar – _Kat..._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Te amo, princesa –_me arrancó una sonrisa

_- Y yo a ti. Hablamos luego._– me despedí y respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación y salir.

Delly me esperaba sentada en la cocina con Prim bebiendo un café, mientras ésta le contaba sobre la última colección de la diseñadora para la que trabajaba. Su rostro no estaba tan lozano como habitualmente, tenía el semblante descompuesto y los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados. Esto me hizo sentir peor aún de lo que ya me sentía.

Era esto lo que Peeta y yo íbamos a hacerle a las personas que queríamos. A Delly ahora y más adelante a Gale. Me sentía como una asesina, y lo peor era que tendría que vivir viendo a mis víctimas.

_- Hola, Delly –_ la saludé mientras me servía un café _– Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar, me estaba vistiendo._ – le sonreí

_- Oh, no, discúlpame tú por venir sin avisarte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo._

Prim se levantó y dejó su taza en el lavavajillas.

_- Bueno,_ - dijo excusándose – _yo os dejo. He quedado con Cato. Nos vemos luego_ – me dijo con una mirada de preocupación. - _Hasta pronto, Delly._

Me senté frente a ella sin saber qué decir. Concentró su mirada en la taza que tenía en las manos.

_- Supongo que te imaginas por qué he venido a verte –_ me dijo

_- En realidad no -_ confesé

Levantó la vista y me miró. Sus ojos estaban empañados y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarlos.

_- Ya sabes que Peeta me dejó_– afirmó sin esperar respuesta de mi parte

_- Yo..._– titubeé

_- No te preocupes –_sonrió tristemente – _no hace falta que me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor. Él me dijo que tú ya lo sabías._

_- Sí, Delly, lo siento._

_- No, está bien, no tienes que disculparte, sé que tú y Peeta sois amigos, ¿además ahora que Gale está de viaje imagino que aún más, no?. –_asentí esperando que continuara – _No lo entiendo, Katniss._ – explotó en llanto ante mi culpable e irónico asombro – _No lo entiendo. Estábamos tan bien. Te juro que lo estábamos. El martes, antes de que yo me fuera de viaje, comimos juntos, hicimos el amor no sé cuántas veces y todo iba bien, no es que pareciera una despedida ni mucho menos, y cuando vuelvo dos días después me dice que no me ama y que no puede seguir conmigo.-_mi corazón se estrujaba al escucharla contándome lo que había hecho con Peeta –_ ¿__Puedes entenderlo? Sólo dos días después se da cuenta que no me ama._

_- ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Qué te ha dicho él?_

_- No sé. Él dice que en realidad nunca ha estado enamorado de mí pero que nos lo pasábamos bien, pero cree que yo sufriré porque estoy enamorada de él y espero más de lo que él está dispuesto a darme._

_- ¿Y tú esperas más?_

_- ¿Qué chica no espera que su novio la ame? Claro que es lo que yo deseo pero no es algo que él no supiera. Y tampoco es algo que haya surgido ahora, entonces no entiendo qué pudo pasar en dos días para que decidiera que lo mejor era dejarlo._

_- Tal vez al estar estos dos días solo, ha estado pensando en todo esto y se ha dado cuenta que lo mejor era dejarlo. –_ intenté buscar una excusa creíble

_- ¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para mí? ¿O para la zorra que me lo quiere quitar?_

Me sonrojé ante su afirmación y ella se dio cuenta

_- ¿Tú la conoces, verdad? –_fue más una afirmación que una pregunta – _tú sabes que hay alguien más y sabes quién es, ¿verdad, Katniss? Dime, por favor_ – me imploró – _dímelo, por favor, ¿es del trabajo? ¿Trabaja con vosotros_?

_- ¿Por qué piensas que hay alguien más?_

_- Peeta me confesó que estaba enamorado de alguien más. Él dice que no es alguien que esté con él, pero yo no lo creo –_ me explicó

_- ¿Por qué te mentiría?_

_- Supongo que para no lastimarme más._

_- Es noble que no quiera lastimarte_

_- Noble sería que no me humillara mintiéndome_

_- No creo que Peeta quisiera lastimarte_– lo excusé_– él te tiene mucho cariño_

_- Aunque tú no me digas quién es ella, igual lo averiguaré._

_- Lo siento, Delly_– me disculpé –_pero yo no puedo decirte nada, de verdad que no sé nada._

_- Está bien, Katniss, no te preocupes. Entiendo que aunque supieras algo no me lo dirías. De verdad que sí, Peeta es amigo tuyo. Creo que siempre supe que tú no me dirías nada pero tenía que intentarlo. –_se levantó cogiendo su bolso_– Igual te agradezco que me escuches y te pediría, por favor, si pudieras guardarme el secreto de esta visita. No quisiera que Peeta se entere, es aún más humillante._

_- No te preocupes_ – le contesté entre murmullos.

Definitivamente era una hipócrita, un monstruo, la peor persona que podría existir.

No pude más que tumbarme en mi cama llorando desesperadamente cuando Delly se fue.

.

.

.

**PPOV**

Estaba sentado en la cafetería Tully's que había frente al edificio de Katniss. El coche de Delly estaba aparcado frente a éste.

Finalmente la vi salir del edificio, subió a su coche y se marchó. Esperé unos diez minutos y salí de la cafetería para ir a ver a Katniss. El portero de su edificio ya me conocía y me dejó pasar sin más. Toqué timbre y esperé. Cuando por fin me abrió sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos y al verme las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de ellos.

_- Peeta! –_ me llamó lanzándose a mis brazos y escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho.

Entré sin soltarla cerrando la puerta tras de mí y acariciando su espalda.

_- ¿Princesa... cielo... qué sucedió, mi amor?_– le susurraba suavemente al oído mientras la llevaba al sofá donde la senté en mi regazo

_- Oh, Peeta, no puedo... –_ sollozaba _– no puedo hacerlo, soy un monstruo..._

_- No, cariño, claro que no lo eres –_ la apretaba contra mí

_- Sí, lo soy. Delly vino a pedirme que le diga con quién te estás viendo y tuve que decirle que no sabía nada. Me pidió que no te contara que había venido, y hasta en eso estoy siendo una falsa hipócrita con ella._

_- Cielo... lo lamento, lamento que haya venido a verte a ti. Lo hubiera evitado de haber sabido que lo haría._

_- No, Peeta, no es eso. No importa si viene a verme o no, aunque no lo hiciera no cambia lo que yo estoy haciendo. Y a Gale. Gale me llamó hoy._ – me explicó – _me dijo que me echa de menos, que me añora en su cama..._– hipaba_– y yo aquí deseando hacer el amor con su mejor amigo... Me siento fatal –_se abrazó fuertemente a mi cuello

_- Amor_ – la separé de mí para secar sus mejillas y besarlas _– amor, no quiero que te sientas mal, cielo. Será difícil, sé que lo será, para ambos, ellos y nosotros, pero te amo, Kat, te amo demasiado como para dejarte por ellos. Lo siento, pero soy demasiado egoísta. Te necesito conmigo._

_- Y yo te necesito a ti, cielo. No puedo dejarte porque no puedo respirar sin ti. Pero me duele mucho hacerle esto a Delly y a Gale. Yo quiero mucho a Gale –_me confesó – _siempre lo he querido mucho, lo amaba, o al menos eso creía. Él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y odio hacerle daño. Me odio a mí por hacerle daño pero no puedo evitar estar contigo. No puedo ni quiero dejar de estar contigo, Peeta. Te amo demasiado._

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y ella los entreabrió invitándome a tomarlos. Posé mis labios en los suyos y mi lengua se abrió paso para delinear sus suaves dientes y juguetear con su lengua. Katniss llevó sus manos a mis cabellos y tironeó de ellos profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más pasional.

Nos estuvimos besando con pasión y mi mano se coló bajo su camiseta hasta alcanzar el broche de su sujetador que desabroché con presteza. Con mi mano comencé a masajear su pecho sin dejar de besarla, mientras sentía mi erección creciendo bajo mis pantalones.

_- Vamos a la habitación –_ me pidió en un susurro junto a mis labios

Me puse de pie llevándola en mis brazos y me dirigí a su habitación. La deposité sobre la cama recostándome sobre ella.

Sin dejar de besarnos, llevó sus manos al borde de mi camiseta y tiró de ella para quitármela. La ayudé e hice lo mismo con la suya.

Con nuestros torsos desnudos me recosté entre sus piernas rozando mis vaqueros contra los suyos, consciente de que el roce del pantalón en su clítoris la excitaba. Le besaba y le masajeaba los senos chupándolos hambriento y licencioso.

Katniss se restregaba jadeante contra mi erección. Llevó su mano a mis ingles y por encima de los vaqueros comenzó a acariciarme volviéndome loco. Desabotonó mis pantalones y me levanté con prisa quitándomelos. Hice lo mismo con sus pantalones y sus bragas.

Completamente desnudo me recosté sobre ella. Llevé mi mano hasta su sexo y acaricié sus pliegues comprobando su exquisita humedad esperando por mí. Gimiendo separó sus piernas para darme acceso.

_- Te necesito, Peeta..._ – me susurró demandándome que la penetrara.

Lentamente mi miembro fue abriéndose paso entre sus estrechas paredes hasta estar completamente dentro suyo. Me quedé quieto intentando calmar mi errática respiración. Katniss comenzó a mover sus caderas invitándome a moverme y la obedecí.

Comencé mi suave vaivén que lentamente fue aumentando de ritmo. Me sacudí dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo mientras ella gritaba de placer, cuando la vi convulsionar con sus paredes estrechándose sobre mi pene en el momento que alcanzaba su orgasmo. Tras unas pocas embestidas más llegué al clímax eyaculando en su interior antes de caer rendido sobre la cama sin dejar de abrazarla contra mí.

_- Te amo, Peeta_ – susurró antes de quedarse dormida sobre mi pecho

_- Y yo a ti, princesa_ – besé su coronilla _– y no dejaré que nadie nos separe_ – prometí

* * *

**Gracias por su apoyo...**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 12**

**PPOV**

Katniss y yo llevábamos ya un mes desde que habíamos decidido estar juntos.

Este había sido el mes más increíble de mi vida. Compartía con mi amor tanto tiempo como podíamos. Era incómodo tener que estar ocultándonos pero sabíamos que era la única forma de hacer las cosas. Solamente Prim y Cato, su novio, estaban enterados de nuestra relación, y gracias a Dios la aceptaban.

Para Prim había sido un poco difícil al principio ya que era también una gran amiga de Gale y le apreciaba mucho, pero había comprendido que Katniss y yo nos amábamos y era duro mantenernos separados, por lo que ahora lo aceptaba y nos apoyaba.

Algunas veces habíamos salido juntos los cuatro aunque nosotros siempre manteníamos las distancias en público para evitar que pudiese vernos cualquier persona que pudiese conocer a Gale.

Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en mi piso o el de Katniss y creo que en todo un mes serían cuatro o cinco veces a lo sumo, las noches que habíamos dormido separados.

Ambos éramos muy felices, nos amábamos y sólo teníamos momentos de felicidad. Dormir abrazado a su cuerpo era un regalo que hacía que mis noches fueran sumamente plácidas y tranquilas. Y hacer el amor con ella era una experiencia nueva cada vez. Nunca había sentido tanto por nadie y sabía que nunca me podría separar de ella.

Cuando lográramos solucionar su relación con Gale podríamos dedicarnos a nosotros completamente. No sabíamos cómo se lo explicaríamos a éste. No sería fácil decirle que nos habíamos enamorado, pero no estábamos dispuestos a sacrificar nuestra historia ni nuestro futuro juntos. Éste era el único punto oscuro y triste de nuestra relación. Katniss lo pasaba muy mal cada vez que Gale llamaba o le enviaba un correo. Varias veces había llamado cuando nosotros estábamos juntos en la cama y era una situación sumamente incómoda. Yo solía salir de la cama o de la habitación para darle intimidad, pero se me estrujaba el corazón de solo pensar lo que pudiesen estarse diciendo. Katniss se había percatado de cómo me sentía y últimamente me prohibía dejarla sola en esos momentos.

Delly había desaparecido. No habíamos vuelto a verla ni a hablar con ella. Era triste pensar cómo podía sentirse pero ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Sólo deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón que fuese feliz, que conociera a alguien que la valorase y la amase como se lo merecía. Estaba seguro que así sería porque Delly era una chica estupenda.

Era viernes por la noche y habíamos ido a cenar a un pequeño restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad. Iríamos también al cine ya que estaban proyectando un ciclo de cine dirigido por Emir Kusturica que Katniss quería ver.

No habíamos sido capaces de quitarnos las manos de encima el uno del otro. Nos sentíamos protegidos por estar tan alejados de las zonas que acostumbrábamos frecuentar y así llegamos al cine. Estábamos de pie frente a la cartelera eligiendo la película que veríamos. Mi brazo estaba en la cintura de Katniss y ella se recostaba levemente contra mí.

_- ¿Peeta?_ – escuché una voz demasiado conocida que me llamaba incrédula

Nuestros corazones se saltaron un latido antes de comenzar a correr desaforados. Lentamente retiré mi mano de su cintura y nos giramos.

_- ¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ – Finnick estaba con Annie de pie frente a nosotros observándonos sorprendido.

Era evidente que no había reconocido a Katniss, sólo la había visto dos o tres veces hacía ya más de un año, y se preguntaba quién era la chica que estaba conmigo. La última vez que habíamos salido juntos yo estaba con Delly y él aún no sabía que lo habíamos dejado. Intenté actuar con tanta tranquilidad como pudiera rescatar.

_- Hey, chicos. No esperaba encontrármelos aquí. –_ les dije acercándome a mi hermano que me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso.

Me acerqué a Annie y la saludé también. Ésta no quitaba sus ojos de Katniss que se iba encogiendo y sonrojando cada vez más.

_- Ella es Katniss, trabajamos juntos_ – la presenté. – _Katniss, éste es mi hermano Finnick y su prometida Annie._

_- Encantada_– les respondió muy tímida

_- Encantado –_ le sonrió Finnick tendiéndole la mano

_- ¿Tú no eres la novia de Gale? –_ Diablos! Annie sí que la recordaba.

Katniss se sonrojó más si podía y asintió. Intenté relajar la tensión que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente.

_- ¿Entraréis también al cine?_ – pregunté queriendo distraer la atención

Annie nos miraba con suspicacia y la incredulidad que se reflejaba en el rostro de Finnick era difícil de ignorar.

_- Sí_ – contestó Finnick volviendo a la realidad _– queríamos ver Underground._

_- Nosotros también_ – aseguré – ¿_vamos a buscar las entradas?_

Finnick y yo nos dirigimos a las taquillas mientras Katniss y Annie iban por palomitas y refrescos.

_- ¿Te estás tirando a la novia de Gale? –_ me soltó Finnick a bocajarro con la indiscreción que lo caracteriza.

_- ¿Qué dices? –_lo miré como si estuviera delirando _– ¿somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, de dónde sacas eso?_

_- No soy idiota, Peeta. Vi tu mano en su trasero y dudo que a tu amigo le resulte divertido que le estés tocando el trasero a su novia._

_- No tenía mi mano en su trasero..._ – discutí

_- Sí, cómo no. Venga ya, gilipollas. Te vi_ – me tomó del brazo para ponerme de frente a él – _Vi su sonrojo, vi cómo os coméis con la mirada, y pude sentir la electricidad y química sexual que hay entre vosotros así que no me tomes por idiota._ – no podía contestar, sólo le observaba – _Entonces, ¿te estás tirando a la novia de Gale?_

Bajé la mirada completamente avergonzado. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un acto detestable, pero ya había intentado evitarlo unos meses atrás y no era capaz.

_- No es tan sencillo_

_- Para mí sí lo es, pregunta sencilla, respuesta sencilla. ¿Te has tirado a la novia de Gale? ¿Has tenido sexo con ella? ¿Sí o no?_

_- Sí –_ Finnick rodó los ojos suspirando – _pero no es lo que tú crees._

_- ¿Qué es lo que yo creo?_

_- Estamos enamorados, queremos estar juntos porque nos amamos._

_- ¿Gale lo sabe?_

_- No. Katniss lo dejará con él cuando regrese a Seattle. No quiere dejarlo por teléfono y yo estoy de acuerdo._ – Finnick asentía mirándome suspicaz

_- ¿Y Delly?_

_- Delly y yo lo hemos dejado hace más de un mes._

_- ¿Antes o después?_

_-¿ Antes o después de qué?_

_- ¿Antes o después de tirarte a Katniss? –_volví a bajar la mirada apenado

_- Después... –_ respondí en un susurro

_- Eres un gilipollas –_ sentenció girándose sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a la taquilla _– te estás jugando la amistad de Gale por una tía._

_- Para mí no es sólo una tía_ – le discutí

_- Ya. Seguro que es el amor de tu vida._

_- Sí que lo es_– repliqué con rabia

_- Ya. Seguro que sí –_ contestó apático dando el tema por zanjado.

.

.

.

**KPOV**

Annie y yo nos dirigimos a la tienda de palomitas, mientras me preguntaba sobre mi trabajo con Peeta en el estudio. En un momento que ambas quedamos en silencio, me soltó con pasmosa tranquilidad

_- ¿Te acuestas con Peeta?_

La miré completamente atónita

_- ¿Disculpa?_

Me miró despectivamente antes de repetirlo

_- ¿Si te acuestas con Peeta?_

_- ¿No te parece esa una pregunta fuera de lugar?_

_- Fuera de lugar sería que te acostaras con el mejor amigo de tu novio._

_- Annie, tú no me conoces de nada, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?_

_- Peeta es el hermano de mi prometido y Gale es su mejor amigo, como un hermano más, no me gustaría que tuviesen problemas por una chica. –_ me dijo con un tono de desprecio

_- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia_– repliqué tajante

_- Entonces sí te acuestas con él –_ afirmó

_- No es de tu incumbencia_

_- Déjame decirte que me parece patético que engañes a tu novio con su mejor amigo. Ya sería patético y lamentable que le engañases con alguien que él no conociera, pero hacerlo con su mejor amigo es deleznable, sucio. Y definitivamente habla muy mal de tu moralidad._

En ese momento llegaron Peeta y Finnick. Annie me seguía mirando con su aire de superioridad y un claro desprecio en la mirada. Yo simplemente la observaba atónita sin poder emitir palabra alguna. Una mezcla de dolor, rabia y autodesprecio se generaba en mi pecho y estaba a punto de salir desbordada por mis mejillas.

_- ¿Sucede algo?_– preguntó Peeta sigilosamente

_- No. –_contestó ella _– Sólo le decía a Katniss lo patético que me resulta que le estéis haciendo esto a Gale._– le explicó calmadamente sin dejar de mirarme.

Peeta palideció y me acercó a él con su brazo en mi cintura

_- Annie, no creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia._

_- De la mía tal vez no –_ le respondió digiriéndole una mirada atemorizante –_pero seguramente sí le incumbe a Gale_

_- No te atrevas a meterte con Gale_ – la amenacé mientras Peeta me sostenía por la cintura

_- No tienes por qué meterte en esto, Annie. No es asunto tuyo._

_- Vas a arruinar tu amistad de más de quince años con Gale por una niña que no sabe lo que quiere_ – le espetó con furia sin que yo pudiese comprender su inexplicable odio hacia mí.

_- Annie... –_ la llamó Finnick

_- No es tu problema, Annie_ – le contestó Peeta entre dientes _– Mejor nosotros nos vamos –_ dijo volteándose hacia mí interrogante.

Asentí y nos giramos para marcharnos

Cuando me encontré sentada en el audi no pude reprimir más el llanto y estallé.

Peeta me abrazaba consolándome.

_- No sé si podré soportarlo, Peeta_- dije entre sollozos -_ ¿__Eres consciente del tipo de personas en que nos hemos convertido?_

_- No hagas caso a Annie, cariño, ella no tiene idea..._

_- ¿No? ¿Acaso ha dicho algo que no fuera cierto? Tu amistad con Gale seguramente se terminará_- lo miraba con dolor - _y será por mi causa._

_- Katniss..._ - me acariciaba la cara secando mis lágrimas - _no me gusta tener que seguir repitiéndolo. No puedo estar sin ti. No puedo estar lejos de ti. Sé que probablemente mi amistad con Gale sea el precio que deba pagar para estar contigo, pero te juro que es un precio muy bajo para lo feliz que soy al tenerte._

_- Es tu mejor amigo_- refuté

_- Tú eres mi mujer. Mi mujer y mi vida, y no voy a perderte por nada ni por nadie, así que deja de llorar y deja de pensar en nada que no sea en estar conmigo y lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a casa._ - me dijo mirándome sugerentemente con su sonrisa torcida que borraba todos mis miedos

* * *

**_Chicas malas noticias ya falta poco para el regreso de gale..._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 13**

**KPOV**

Los labios de Peeta bajaban peligrosamente por mi pecho y mi vientre acercándose a la cinturilla de mi pantalón.

_- Peeta... por favor... –_ supliqué sintiéndome más y más caliente.

_- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? –_ se burlaba de mí.

Estaba tumbada sobre el sofá de mi salón sin camiseta. Peeta recostado sobre mí sostenía mis manos por las muñecas y restregaba su erección contra mis pantalones, mientras besaba mis pechos por encima del sujetador.

_- Te necesito... –_ imploré

_- No hay prisa... –_ se burlaba excitándome más y más.

El timbre comenzó a sonar arrancándome un suspiro de decepción. Peeta se dejó caer sobre mí escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

_- No... –_ suspiró con desconsuelo, haciéndome reír.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre para ir a la puerta.

_- No abras –_ me pidió

Me levanté del sofá y me puse la camiseta que estaba sobre la alfombra.

_- Tu culpa –_ le dije sacándole la lengua –_Te has tomado demasiado tiempo._

Peeta fue al baño, a refrescarse un poco para enfriar su pequeño problema, mientras yo me dirigí hacia la puerta, rezando que mi visitante no fuera nadie que decidiese quedarse mucho rato en casa.

_- ¿Bonnie? –_me sorprendí al encontrarme con la hermana de Gale en la puerta.

Llevaba puestas unas oscuras gafas que levantó y colocó sobre su cabeza, dejándome ver sus ojos rojos e irritados.

-_Hola, Katniss. ¿Puedo pasar?_

Me hice a un lado para permitirle entrar.

_- Por supuesto. ¿Bonnie, estás bien?_

Una lágrima se le escapó y rodó por su mejilla. En ese momento Peeta salía del lavabo y quedó estático ante la atónita mirada de Bonnie.

_- ¿Peeta? –_ le llamó asombrada –_ ¿__Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- Peeta y yo tenemos un proyecto juntos en la oficina_– expliqué con descaro – _y solemos juntarnos bastante para trabajar._

_- Bonnie –_ la saludó Peeta acercándose y notando su semblante angustiado –_ ¿__Tú estás bien?_

Finalmente la chica se derrumbó y pasó al salón para sentarse en el sofá. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y sollozando comenzó a balbucear.

_- Ay, chicos, es horrible._

_- Bonnie, por favor, me estás asustando –_ rogué – ¿_Qué sucede? Pasó algo con Gale? Gale está bien?_

_- No es Gale_– me explicó –_Es mi padre_.

_- ¿Qué tiene Boggs?_– preguntó Peeta sentado en el sillón frente a Bonnie.

_- Oh, por Dios, ha tenido un accidente_

Peeta y yo nos estremecimos y la abracé cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Boggs era como un padre para mí. Lo apreciaba mucho. Al estar Haymitch tan lejos Boggs siempre me trataba como una más de sus hijas.

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Iba conduciendo bajo la lluvia y tuvo un pinchazo, el coche se salió de la carretera, no llevaba cinturón y salió despedido del coche._

_- ¿Cómo está? –_ preguntó Peeta con preocupación.

_- Está inconsciente aún. Ha tenido varias fracturas. Creen que se recuperará pero temen que no podrá caminar. Ha tenido una gravísima contusión en las lumbares –_ Bonnie se derrumbó sobre mí llorando.

Peeta y yo nos miramos consternados sin saber qué decir. Se hizo un silencio profundo en la habitación que sólo era interrumpido por los tristes sollozos de Bonnie.

-_ ¿__Habéis hablado con Gale? –_ preguntó finalmente Peeta rompiendo el silencio.

_- Algo así_

_- ¿Algo así? –_ la miré dudosa

_- Le dijimos del accidente pero no le hemos explicado las consecuencias aún._

Cientos de emociones diferentes me embargaban. Dolor y pena por Boggs y por Gale sobre todo, pero también temor e incertidumbre por mí y por Peeta. Incertidumbre por no poder imaginar qué sucedería ahora con nosotros. Contábamos con que tendríamos más tiempo para prepararnos para cuando Gale regresara, pero ahora que la vuelta de Gale era inminente no sabía qué pasaría con nosotros.

_- El vuelo de Gale llega a las 4 y yo quería pedirte, Katniss, si tú podrías recogerlo –_ me pidió.

La miré consternada. No me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a Gale, y menos aún para ser yo quien le diese la noticia sobre su padre, pero tampoco podía abandonarlos en este momento.

_- Gale te necesitará con él –_ me explicaba Bonnie ante la mirada acongojada de Peeta. –_Y estoy segura que tú sabrás reconfortarle mejor que cualquiera de nosotras._

Miré a Peeta antes de poder responder nada. Éste me hizo un leve asentimiento, instándome a responderle a la chica.

_- Sí, Bonnie, claro que sí._

_- ¿Irías a recogerlo al aeropuerto?_

_- Lo haré –_ acepté con los nervios a flor de piel.

_- Tal vez tú podrías acompañarla_– se giró para observar a Peeta –_Eres su mejor amigo y necesitará tenerte cerca también._

Peeta asintió en silencio. Sabía lo que estaba pensando porque seguramente ambos pensábamos lo mismo. Que esta era la peor circunstancia para los planes que nosotros teníamos. Ambos queríamos mucho a Gale y ya suficiente traición era lo que estábamos haciéndole para que además le diéramos el golpe ahora, cuando más necesitaría nuestro apoyo y nuestro sostén.

Cuando Bonnie se marchó, Peeta y yo nos quedamos en silencio sentados frente a frente en el salón, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó haciendo que me derrumbara.

- _Tranquila, princesa –_ susurraba

_- Peeta, es horrible_– me quejé entre lágrimas aferrándome a él – ¿_Qué vamos a hacer?_

_- Tranquila, mi amor. Lo solucionaremos._– me besaba la coronilla.

_- No podemos dejarlo solo ahora_

_- Lo sé –_ concedió con un suspiro – _Lo sé._

_- Gale nos necesitará más que nunca y yo no puedo dejarlo ahora._

_- Lo sé_

_- Pero tampoco puedo imaginarme estar con él_– lo abracé con fuerza mojando su camisa con mis lágrimas. –_No quiero estar sin ti._

_- Tranquila, cariño. No quiero que estés mal. Sé que no podemos dejar a Gale solo en este momento, pero tampoco vamos a separarnos tú y yo._– me separó un momento para mirarme fijamente –_Te lo he dicho, Kat, no nos volveremos a separar. No sé cómo vamos a hacerlo pero no nos volveremos a separar –_ se acercó y dejó un dulce beso en mis labios.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello y enredé mis dedos en ellos acercándolo a mí para profundizar el beso.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda tranquilizándome.

Desabotoné su camisa presa de la desesperación y la excitación que se alimentaba de mis temores. El beso se volvió más demandante y exigente. Nos besábamos con desesperación. Las manos de Peeta se colaron bajo mi camiseta acariciando mis costados.

Llevé mis manos a mi ropa y me saqué la camiseta de un solo movimiento. Peeta desabrochó mi sujetador lanzándolo sobre la alfombra y al momento dirigió sus manos a mi pantalón para quitármelo con premura e impaciencia.

Cuando estuve desnuda, bajó sus pantalones para liberar su erección. Con un brazo me tomó por la cintura y me sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. Con su mano libre acarició los labios de mi sexo sin dejar de besarme, me alzó levemente y se introdujo en mí, depositándome sobre su pene erecto y brillante.

Comencé a moverme sobre él con desesperación mientras me ayudaba sosteniéndome por los glúteos y me impulsaba sobre él.

Seguí cabalgándolo salvajemente buscando con desespero la liberación para mis tensiones.

_- Peeta... –_ rogaba entre gemidos _– Te necesito_

_- Aquí estoy, princesa._

Llevó su mano hacia mi clítoris y lo masajeó haciéndome enloquecer. Lo sentí correrse dentro de mí y con su agresivo masaje a mi henchido botón todas las emociones se desataron en mi vientre llevándome a un enloquecedor orgasmo.

Me derrumbé sobre él y el llanto volvió desesperado a mí haciéndome recostar sobre él derramando tristes lágrimas en su hombro. En silencio me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda desnuda intentando calmarme.

Nos quedamos así desnudos sobre el sofá, con él dentro mío cubiertos por una de las mantas que teníamos allí.

Estuvimos así como por una hora, sumidos en una dulce somnolencia antes de volver a la dura realidad.

_- Kat, cielo –_susurró en mi oído

_- Mmm_

_- Deberíamos irnos al aeropuerto_

_- Lo sé_

_- ¿Estás preparada?_

_- Creo que nunca lo estaré –_ confesé con pesar

Me alejé para mirarlo de frente

_- ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?_

_- Lo sé –_ sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llegó a su mirada

_- Pase lo que pase quiero que no te olvides que te amo_

_- Y yo a ti, pequeña –_ se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente. –_Te prometo que estaremos juntos Katniss Everdeen, no sé ni cómo, pero lo estaremos._

_- No podría salir de aquí si no supiera que eso es así._

_._

_._

_._

**PPOV**

Cuando en las pantallas del aeropuerto vimos la leyenda "EN TIERRA" para el vuelo AF306, mi corazón se detuvo un instante.

Apretamos nuestras manos entrelazadas mirándonos con una mezcla de amor y dolor.

Veinte minutos después pudimos ver a Gale atravesar las puertas de cristal. Se acercó con rapidez a Katniss y se abrazaron entre lágrimas.

_- Kat..._– susurraba Gale sin soltar a la mujer que ahora era mía.

_- Gale... lo siento_– le decía ella.

- ¿_Cómo está Boggs? –_ preguntó sin dejar de apretarla contra él.

_- No muy bien –_ le contestó con triste sinceridad

Gale se apartó de ella para observarla y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso que me cortó la respiración sorprendiéndonos.

_- Te eché mucho de menos, pequeña –_ le confesó cuando se apartó de ella –_Pero odio que tengamos que vernos en estas circunstancias. –_ volvió a besarla suavemente ante el dolor que comenzaba a oprimir mi pecho.

Gale se volteó hacia mí sin soltar a Katniss a quien traía con su brazo en la cintura pegándola contra él.

Se acercó y me dio un corto abrazo.

_- Peeta –_ me saludó – _Gracias por acompañar a Katniss._

_- No hay problema –_ asentí, mientras Katniss bajaba la vista completamente ruborizada.

_- Quisiera ir directamente al hospital_– pidió y los tres salimos rumbo al aparcamiento del aeropuerto donde esperaba mi coche.

Katniss subió detrás y Gale en el asiento del copiloto con su mano sosteniendo la de Katniss. Intenté explicarle la situación de su padre de la forma más suave para que no lo pillara desprevenido. Katniss miraba fijamente por la ventanilla del coche sin hablar.

Estuvimos acompañando a Gale y sus hermanas en la sala de espera del hospital. Boggs se había despertado y estaban haciéndole cientos de pruebas y análisis para determinar la gravedad de sus lesiones.

_- Gale, deberías comer algo –_ le sugirió Katniss

_- Quiero quedarme aquí -_le contestó manteniéndola abrazada junto a él.

Desde una de las butacas más alejadas los observaba sin poder alejar mi vista de ellos. Este era el peor momento de mi vida. No podía hacer nada cuando lo único que deseaba era acercarme a quien era mi mejor amigo, y quitarle los brazos que rodeaban a mi chica reclamándola para mí. Esa mujer era mía y no podía aceptar que él quisiera quitármela.

_- Te traeré algo de la cafetería –_ le dijo ella separándose de él.

_- Te acompaño –_ le dije poniéndome de pie y salimos para buscar algo para que comieran Gale y sus hermanas.

_- No soporto verte con él –_ le confesé mientras esperábamos en la cola de la cafetería.

_- Lo siento, Peeta –_ me dijo apenada – _pero qué puedo hacer? Gale está destrozado con esto de Boggs, no puedo decirle que quiero dejarlo porque me enamoré de su mejor amigo._

_- Lo sé y lo entiendo pero no sé cuánto tiempo voy a soportar verlos así. No puedo siquiera imaginarte entre sus brazos. Siento ganas de partirle la boca cada vez que acerca sus labios a ti._

_- Peeta... –_ murmuró – _lo siento, mi amor. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero es Gale, y ni tú ni yo queremos hacerle más daño del que ya le haremos._

_- No sé si lo soportaré._

Cuando regresamos a la sala de espera con sandwiches y cafés para los chicos, el médico estaba allí dándoles el informe sobre la salud de Boggs.

Definitivamente había sufrido una gravísima contusión en la zona lumbar destruyéndole varias vértebras. Las esperanzas de que volviera a caminar eran casi nulas.

Twill y Bonnie se abrazaron llorando amargamente y Katniss se acercó a Gale que pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para hundir el rostro en su cabello.

.

.

.

**KPOV**

Peeta se marchó del hospital sobre las 10 de la noche. Boggs continuaba sedado y no nos permitieron verlo, pero ninguno quiso moverse de allí hasta que pudiesen visitarlo.

_- Gale –_ dijo Twill haciéndonos levantar la vista hacia ella – _Debes estar agotado con todo lo del viaje. ¿Por qué no os vais a casa a dormir y ya mañana regresáis?_

_- Quisiera ver a Boggs_

_- Cariño, no despertará hasta mañana y tú necesitas descansar. Bonnie y yo nos quedaremos y si hay alguna novedad te prometo que te avisaré_

_- ¿Lo prometes? –_ le pidió Gale a su hermana mayor.

Twill había ocupado el lugar de madre para sus hermanos cuando aquella murió y aún los solía tratar como a niños.

- _Claro que sí, cariño –_sonrió –_Katniss, llévalo a casa y haz que descanse._

Finalmente Gale accedió y nos marchamos.

No me sentía con fuerzas para ir al departamento de Gale y meterme en su cama. Hacía sólo dos noches atrás había estado haciendo el amor con su mejor amigo, en la habitación que había al otro lado del salón.

Pero tampoco encontraba la forma de decirle a Gale que quería irme a mi casa y sola. No podía decírselo en éste, uno de los días más tristes de su vida.

Entramos directamente a su habitación. Peeta dormía en la suya.

Gale entró al baño para ducharse mientras yo me ponía un pijama suyo y me metía en la cama.

Cuando salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura me estremecí. Se acercó a la cama secándose el cabello y me observó sonriendo.

_- No sabes cuánto añoraba verte dormir en mi cama_

Sonreí sonrojándome. Gale se quitó la toalla de la cintura y desnudo se metió en la cama abrazándome contra él.

Se reclinó sobre mí y me besó con delicadeza metiendo una mano bajo la camisa del pijama y llevándola a mi pecho.

Sin dejar de besarme comenzó a masajear mi seno apoyando su erección contra mi muslo.

Me sentí completamente nerviosa y fuera de lugar. No quería que lo hiciera; no podía hacer el amor con él sabiendo que en realidad el hombre con quien quería hacerlo dormía en la otra habitación.

_- Detente, Gale –_ le pedí empujándolo suavemente

_- Cariño..._– seguía besándome mientras intentaba quitarme el pijama. _– Hace meses que espero tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos –_ susurraba metiendo su mano bajo mis bragas.

_- Detente, Gale, por favor... –_ le imploré y se detuvo apoyándose en su antebrazo para observarme.

_- ¿Qué sucede, cielo? ¿No tienes ganas...? –_ me miraba con sorpresa

_- Lo siento, Gale. Ha sido un día demasiado difícil..._– me excusé sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Bajé la vista ruborizada _– Lo siento._

_- Tranquila_– me besó suavemente antes de recostarse sobre su espalda y llevarme contra su pecho – _no te preocupes, cielo. Es verdad que ha sido un día difícil. Siquiera puedo pensar en todo lo que está sucediendo –_ una lágrima rodó por su sien y fue a perderse en su cabello.

Le acaricié el rostro y el pecho hasta que su respiración tomó un ritmo cadencioso que mostraba que finalmente se había dormido.

Pasé la peor noche que podía recordar. Dormía con mi novio abrazado a mí mientras a pocos metros el hombre de mi vida estaba solo en la cama que habíamos compartido casi cada día del último mes.

La noche me resultó eterna. Sólo dormía de a ratos hasta que finalmente a las 8 de la mañana me levanté cuando escuché ruidos en la cocina.

Cuando llegué a la cocina Peeta, vestido solamente con un pantalón de pijama, preparaba café.

_- Buenos días –_ dije en voz muy baja y vergonzosa

Se volteó a observarme entre asombrado y triste. Me observó sin decir nada y se volvió hacia la cafetera para terminar de poner café en el filtro antes de encenderla.

_- Buenos días –_apenas contestó

Me acerqué a él y me paré a su lado mirándolo a la cara.

_- Peeta... –_ estiré mi mano a su mejilla para recoger una solitaria lágrima que se le había escapado pero movió la cara alejándola de mi mano.

_- Peeta, por favor... –_ le rogué mientras las lágrimas corrían también por mis mejillas.

_- Lo siento, Kat –_ se disculpó –_No sé si puedo soportar que hayas dormido con él._

_- Peeta... –_ me acerqué a él y me aferré a su torso desnudo hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Me abrazó acariciando mi espalda y escondió su cara entre mi cabello.

_- Lo siento, Peeta. No sé qué debo hacer. Gale está destrozado con todo lo de Boggs. No me siento con fuerzas para decirle que debemos terminar. No sé qué hacer. Tal vez debería esperar a que Boggs saliera del hospital o al menos que la situación se normprim._

_- Boggs nunca volverá a caminar, Kat. Siempre será difícil para Gale._

_- Lo sé, mi amor. Dime qué debo hacer._

_- No soporto saber que has hecho el amor con él._

_- No lo he hecho_– me defendí para calmarlo

_- Pero lo harás tarde o temprano_

_- No basta saber que es contigo con quien quiero hacerlo._

_- Tal vez. –_ concedió – _Aunque no estoy seguro de que baste._

Me levantó por los glúteos y me sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina quedando de pie entre mis piernas.

_- No puedo imaginarte con él –_ me dijo besándome mientras metía sus manos bajo mi camisa y las guiaba hacia mis pechos.

_- No quiero estar con él –_ le confesé restregando mis caderas contra su pelvis.

Sentía su erección creciendo bajo su pijama.

_- Katniss... –_ me pidió mientras besaba, lamía y mordía mi cuello _– Kat, tengo que hacerte el amor..._

_- Házmelo, Peeta... –_ rogué moviendo mi sexo contra él para conseguir que esa dulce fricción calmara un poco el calor que emanaba desde mi centro.

_- Princesa... Gale está en su habitación_

_- Duerme..._

_- Podría despertarse_

_- Por favor, Peeta. Te necesito_– pedí arqueándome hacia él.

Rápidamente bajó la cinturilla de sus pantalones para dejar salir su erección. Yo me quité las bragas con rapidez y moví mi muy húmeda y caliente abertura contra él.

_- Oh, Kat... –_ gimió introduciendo su glande entre mis pliegues.

Puse mis piernas a su alrededor y con mis talones empujé sus glúteos para introducirle más en mí. En una embestida toda su larga dureza estuvo dentro mío. Comenzó a moverse con prisa y muy excitados y ansiosos alcanzamos un salvaje orgasmo en tan sólo unos momentos. Sentí toda su caliente secreción derramándose dentro mío y lo empujé más en mí, completamente hambrienta de su sexo.

Nos quedamos abrazados respirando erráticamente.

_- ¿Qué haremos, Peeta?_

_- Aún no lo sé, princesa._– se separó de mí, subió sus pantalones y me puso mis bragas.

Me tomó en brazos y me sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador.

Sirvió dos tazas de café y vino a sentarse junto a mí.

_- Te amo, Katniss. –_ pasaba sus dedos repetidamente por mi mejilla.

_- Y yo a ti, Peeta. Y de verdad que no quiero que estés mal. Creo que pasaremos una temporada tal vez un poco dura, pero no te olvides que te amo y eso no cambiará._

_- Aunque te acuestes con Gale_– era una afirmación

_- No quiero acostarme con él, Peeta. Pero honestamente no sé cómo hacer para evitarlo._

Me observó dudoso.

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Ayer Gale quería que hiciéramos el amor_– confesé mirando al suelo.

La respiración de Peeta se aceleró y sus manos se apretaron en dos puños. Levanté la vista para observarlo.

_- Supongo que es de esperarse, ha estado tres meses fuera. Llega y quiere hacer el amor con su novia. Es lo normal. Yo hubiese querido hacerlo si no estuviese enamorada de ti._

_- Lo sé_– aceptó –_Pero se me hace muy duro saber que harás el amor con él._

_- Ven aquí_– lo acerqué a mí y lo abracé.

Empezamos a besarnos cuando escuchamos abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Gale. Nos separamos y seguimos bebiendo nuestros cafés en silencio, cuando Gale entró a la cocina.

_- Buenos días, chicos._

_- Buenos días, Gale. ¿Cómo estás?_– le preguntó Peeta con amabilidad.

-_He tenido días mejores_– confesó acercándose a mí y besando mi cuello. –_Aún no me creo todo lo que ha pasado._

Se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza.

_- Yo debería estar en Montpellier preparando mi tesina y mírame –_ hizo un gesto con la mano – _Estoy aquí, en casa. Pero he venido por las razones equivocadas. Porque mi padre ha tenido un accidente que seguramente lo deje impedido para toda la vida._

Estiré mi mano para acariciar su brazo y se acercó a mí para pasar su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

_- Boggs es fuerte. Saldrá adelante_ – dijo Peeta con seguridad.

_- Sí. Lo es. Pero me temo que yo no soy suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con ello_– se apretó contra mí hundiendo su cara en mi hombro, haciendo que Peeta y yo nos estremeciésemos.

El teléfono de Gale sonaba en su habitación y éste corrió a buscarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio simplemente observándonos antes de que Gale volviera para decir que Boggs al fin estaba despierto.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 14**

**KPOV**

El domingo fue un día muy duro.

Cuando Boggs despertó, tras hacerle más pruebas y exámenes Gale y sus hermanas tuvieron que presenciar el momento en que el médico le informó las pocas posibilidades de que volviera a caminar.

Paul, el marido de Twill, y yo, los esperábamos en la sala de espera ya que creíamos que era un momento que debían compartir ellos, y yo me sentía agradecida por eso porque no me sentía capaz de presenciarlo.

_- Gale te necesitará mucho ahora_ – me dijo Mitchell –_Era muy joven cuando su madre murió y lo afectó mucho. Pero Boggs siempre fue su héroe. Esto debe de estarlo matando._

_- Lo sé_

Me destrozaba el corazón todo lo que estaba sucediendo; no me sentía capaz de abandonar a Gale en este momento, pero tampoco podía imaginarme estando con él como si nada hubiese sucedido en estos meses de ausencia.

Salieron de la habitación luego de que entraran unas enfermeras para atender a Boggs.

Gale se tiró a mis brazos desconsolado.

_- Chicos_ – nos llamó Twill – ¿_por qué no os vais a comer y ya volveréis más tarde?_

_- Twill, ¿puedes dejar de tratarme como si fuera un crío?_ – le contestó molesto Gale.

_- No es eso, Gale, sólo que no tiene sentido que estemos todos aquí. Vete a casa, descansa y más tarde vuelves y ya nos marcharemos nosotros_

_- Twill tiene razón, Gale, vamos a comer y ya más tarde volvemos._

Nos marchamos a mi departamento donde nos encontramos con una Alice que nos miró con desconcierto.

_- Lo siento mucho, Gale –_ le dijo abrazándolo cálidamente

Comimos los tres juntos y logré convencer a Gale para que durmiera un rato aunque sólo aceptó si yo dormía con él.

Nos tumbamos en la cama completamente vestidos. Gale recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho acariciándome el brazo, la cintura y las caderas.

_- Deberías dormir, Gale_ – le susurré

_- Esto que sucede con Boggs es muy duro_

_- Lo sé, cariño, pero debes ser fuerte. Sé que es fácil decirlo pero de verdad él te necesita más que nunca._

_- Te amo, Kat._

Se estiró sobre mí para atrapar mis labios y comenzó a besarme mientras colaba su mano bajo mi camiseta, y la subía hasta alcanzar mi pecho.

_- Gale..._ – susurré intentando que se detuviera a medida que su tacto se volvía más demandante

_- Te necesito, Kat... -_ murmuró contra mis labios acostándose sobre mí y haciéndome sentir su erección contra mi entrepierna a través de los pantalones.

Tiró de mi camiseta y me la quitó junto con el sujetador

_- Gale, por favor..._ – le rogué ante su insistencia

Sin hacer caso a mis súplicas comenzó a chupar y masajear mis pechos con rudeza

_- Detente, Gale, por favor..._ – intenté empujarlo con mis manos pero era más fuerte que yo y pareció no darse cuenta.

Desabotonó mis pantalones e intentó bajarlos y por un instante su mirada se clavó en mi cara.

Silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y esto lo paralizó.

_- Katniss, cariño, ¿qué sucede?_ – me preguntó con desesperación

_- Lo siento, Gale, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo, no sé, no me siento preparada_

_- Está bien, cielo, no te preocupes, cariño. Lo siento. Discúlpame, no me di cuenta, no quiero que creas que te forzaría, cariño. Lo siento._

_- No, Gale. Yo lo siento. Discúlpame. No sé, no me siento con ánimos._

_- Tranquila, cariño, tranquila. Estos son días difíciles, lo entiendo, cielo._

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño mientras yo me volví a poner mi camiseta.

Cuando salió se sentó en la cama junto a mí y me tomó de las manos.

_- Kat, ¿está todo bien, verdad?_ – me miró dubitativo

Bajé la vista incapaz de observarlo y me sonrojé.

_- Claro que sí –_ murmuré – ¿_por qué lo dices?_

_- No sé. Sé que apenas he vuelto ayer, pero, no sé, te noto distante. ¿Segura que está todo bien?_

_- Por supuesto que sí, Gale. No sé, supongo que estos meses no han sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos._

_- Pero no hemos perdido lo que teníamos –_afirmó antes de dudar_– ¿o sí?_

_- Claro que no. Creo que no –_ mentí con descaro.

Últimamente mentía demasiado. No era ese tipo de mujer, o al menos nunca lo había sido hasta ahora, pero en estos momentos ya no sabía en el tipo de persona que me estaba convirtiendo.

Gale se marchó dejándome sola en casa. Pasaría por su departamento antes de irse al hospital donde pasaría la noche con Boggs.

Alice entró en mi habitación para encontrarme llorando contra la almohada.

_- Cariño, Kat, ¿qué sucede, cielo?_ – me abrazó reconfortándome

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo, Prim?_ – me quejé entre lágrimas – _No puedo hacerle esto a Gale, él no se lo merece_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Katniss?_

_- No lo sé. No me atrevo a dejarlo ahora con todo esto de Boggs, pero tampoco puedo estar con él. No podré evitar hacer el amor con él por mucho tiempo, pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en hacerlo._

_- Y Peeta, Kat, qué pasa con Peeta?_

_- Lo amo, Ali, yo amo a Peeta y él a mí. Sé que él también está sufriendo con sólo imaginar que Gale y yo estemos juntos, pero no sé qué hacer_ – sollocé

_- Cielo, deberás hablar con Gale pronto. Entiendo que será duro para él, pero esta situación acabará por enloquecerlo también. Es necesario que aclares las cosas con Gale._

_- Lo sé. Pero ahora con todo lo que ha pasado con Boggs sería demasiado duro dejarlo._

_- Cariño, más duro será que no sepa lo que pasa cuando es obvio que algo pasa. Gale ya debe estar notándolo, no es tonto y tú y él siempre habéis tenido una vida sexual muy activa; no es normal que ahora tú te niegues a hacer el amor con él. Algo debe estar imaginando._

Prim tenía razón. Debía terminar con esta situación cuanto antes pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

.

.

**PPOV**

Gale llegó a casa sobre las cinco de la tarde, y para mi tranquilidad llegó solo, sin Katniss.

Parecía preocupado.

_- Hey_– me saludó con desgana

_- Gale._ – saludé –_ ¿__Cómo está Boggs?_

_- Imagínate. Fatal. Fue muy duro que le dieran la noticia de que no volverá a caminar._

_- Puedo imaginarlo._

Nos sentamos en la cocina abriendo unas cervezas.

_- Aún no hemos hablado con mis hermanas, pero necesitará atención constante. Es verdad que Rebonnie aún vive con él, pero no podrá ocuparse de todo ella sola._

_- Boggs es fuerte._ – sentencié _– No será un inválido. Puedes estar seguro de ello._

_- Sí, eso creo yo también, pero la adaptación será difícil._

_- Lo será._

Nos quedamos en silencio bebiendo nuestras cervezas hasta que Gale preguntó.

_- ¿Y tú cómo estás, Peeta? ¿Cómo llevas la ruptura con Delly?_

Lo miré entre nervioso y asombrado.

_- Bien. Tú sabes que yo no estaba enamorado de Delly._

_- Lo sé. Supongo que para ella habrá sido bastante más duro._

_- Ajá._ – di un trago a mi cerveza _– Supongo que sí lo ha sido. No nos hemos vuelto a ver._

Tras una larga pausa en la que cada uno nos enfrascamos en nuestros pensamientos, Gale me comentó su preocupación.

_- Algo pasa con Katniss_ – afirmó y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_ – pregunté desinteresadamente

_- No lo sé. Está muy extraña._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?_

_- No es que haya hecho algo. Bueno, en realidad sí, hoy se puso a llorar cuando estábamos en la cama. Me sentí un violador._

Mi mano se cerró en un puño y mi corazón se aceleró.

- ¿_Cómo que se puso a llorar? ¿Te aprovechaste de ella? –_ mi voz salió con más rabia de la que debía

_- Qué tonterías dices, Peeta. Aprovecharme de Katniss. Es mi novia._

_- Si la fuerzas a tener sexo te estás aprovechando de ella aunque sea tu novia._

_- ¿Claro que no la forcé, qué te pasa? –_ me dijo con evidente enojo _– ¿Qué te crees que soy? Estábamos besándonos y tocándonos, pensé que ella quería hacerlo hasta que comencé a quitarle la ropa y vi que estaba llorando. Por supuesto que no continué, ¿que tipo de opinión tienes de mí?_

Me tranquilicé un poco aunque mi corazón continuaba desbocado por sólo imaginar a mi mujer desnuda con Gale tocándola.

_- Pero es que eso tampoco es normal. A Katniss siempre le ha encantado el sexo, nunca me ha dicho que no tuviera ganas, y estos días no ha querido hacerlo y no sé por qué. Pensé que después de tantos meses tendría tantas ganas como yo pero no es así, y me cuesta entenderlo la verdad._

_- Tal vez necesite tiempo. Has estado mucho tiempo fuera, quizás esté un poco confundida_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No sé, Gale. –_me excusé nerviosamente_– No tengo idea, sólo lo digo por contestarte algo. Qué sé yo lo que le puede estar pasando a Katniss._

Gale me miraba incrédulo.

- _Tú no sabes nada,¿ no?_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué habría de saber algo?_

_- No sé. Vosotros habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, con esto del trabajo nuevo._

_- No tengo idea, yo en tu lugar no le daría más vueltas._

Gale marchó al hospital con la intención de pasar allí la noche. Cuando finalmente estuve solo llamé a Katniss. Sólo hacían unas horas desde que nos habíamos visto, pero el no verla desde la hora del desayuno sabiendo que estaba con Gale y ni siquiera la pudiera llamar, hacía que esas pocas horas me parecieran siglos.

_- ¿Peeta?_ – contestó con algo de confusión

_- Cielo..._ – me regocijé al poder escucharla – _Te he necesitado tanto todo el día..._

_- Y yo a ti, cariño._

_- Gale acaba de marcharse al hospital donde pasará la noche –_ le informé

_- Te ha dicho algo? –_ me preguntó dudosa y suponía que se refería a lo acontecido entre ellos esta tarde

_- No quiero hablar de Gale, princesa. Quiero saber cómo estás tú?_

_- Estoy hecha un lío, Peeta. No creo ser capaz de manejar esta situación._

_- Tranquila, cielo, lo arreglaremos, ya verás._

_- Peeta..._

_- Dime_

_- Quisieras pasar esta noche conmigo en mi departamento? –_preguntó dudosa

_- Claro que sí, cielo –_contesté impaciente_– en media hora estoy en tu casa_– le dije dirigiéndome a la ducha

_- Te espero_

_- Allí estaré. Te amo_

_- Te amo –_me contestó antes de colgar

Tan solo 25 minutos después estaba tocando el timbre en el departamento de Katniss.

_- Amor..._ – se tiró a mis brazos cuando abrió la puerta y no pude más que hundir el rostro en el dulce olor a fresias de su cabello.

Nos quedamos allí abrazados unos momentos intentando recuperar las fuerzas que habíamos perdido estando separados.

_- No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda sostener esta situación_ – me confesó Katniss recostada sobre mi pecho cuando por fin nos encontramos en su cama esa noche.

_- Lo siento, cielo –_ acaricié su cabeza – ¿_Dime qué puedo hacer yo?_

_- Supongo que nada. No lo sé. Lo único que puedo pedirte Peeta es que no te olvides que te amo, pase lo que pase, te amo_ – me dijo mirándome fijamente

_- Sé que es así, princesa, y tú sabes que yo te amo a ti, ¿verdad?_

Asintió acercando sus labios a los míos.

- _Sé que querías esperar a que las cosas con Boggs mejoraran un poco para hablar con Gale..._

_- No creo que sea capaz de esperar._– la observé sorprendido por su confesión. Bajó su mirada escondiéndola de mí._– Gale quiere hacer el amor conmigo y no podré evitarlo más tiempo._

La apreté fuertemente entre mis brazos.

- _No puedo siquiera imaginarte haciendo el amor con él –_susurré

_- No quiero hacerlo, Peeta_

_- No lo hagas... –_supliqué

Levantó la vista para infundirme confianza en sus palabras

- _Amor, yo sólo quiero estar contigo, y es lo que haré, estar contigo. Hablaré con Gale, intentaré que no sea tan duro para él._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 15**

**KPOV**

Cuando llegué al departamento el lunes por la tarde, Prim acababa de marchar a casa de Cato, pero Gale me esperaba con rostro abatido en el sofá del salón.

_- Gale, no esperaba encontrarte aquí._

Me miró con una profunda tristeza en su mirada.

_- No tenía ganas de irme a casa y Prim me dijo que te esperara. Espero que no te moleste_

_- Desde luego que no, Gale, pero de haber sabido que estabas aquí habría intentado salir más temprano. –_ dije sentándome en el sofá a su lado.

Habíamos tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina y Peeta y yo nos habíamos quedado trabajando hasta tarde, aunque en realidad pasamos la última media hora tumbados en el sofá de mi despacho besándonos y acariciándonos mutuamente.

_- He estado en el hospital hasta ahora_ – me contó Gale recostándose en mi regazo.

_- ¿Cómo está Boggs?_

_- Fatal. El médico tenía esperanzas de poder intervenirlo y que recuperase la movilidad pero los últimos estudios que le han hecho han tirado por tierra sus ilusiones._ – Escondió el rostro contra mis piernas – _Es definitivo._ – anunció _– Nunca volverá a caminar._

_- Lo siento mucho, Gale. –_ le acariciaba su cabello intentando tranquilizarlo.

_- No creo ser capaz de sacarlo adelante. Hoy se veía realmente destrozado._

_- Tranquilo, Gale. Boggs es un hombre fuerte; al principio será duro, pero verás que con el tiempo se sobrepondrá._

_- Eso es lo que piensa Peeta, pero yo no estoy seguro._ – se giró para observarme y pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas.

Nos observábamos en silencio mientras Gale recorría mi rostro acariciándome.

_- Me iré unos días a casa de Boggs. No quiero dejar a Rebecca sola. Cuando Boggs esté en casa necesitará ayuda. Yo aún tengo un mes antes de volver al trabajo así que podré ocuparme de él._

_- Me parece lo mejor –_ asentí – _Bonnie no podrá con todo_.

Gale se incorporó para dejar su rostro frente a mí y me miró fijamente sin dejar de tocar mi rostro. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y los rozó con delicadeza.

_- Gale..._ – susurré esperando que se detuviera

_- Shh..._ – dijo entreabriendo mis labios y besándome

Su beso poco a poco fue volviéndose más demandante y rudo y sus manos descendieron por mis hombros

- _Gale... espera... –_ rogué

_- Shh... Kat... te necesito... –_ me dijo sin dejar de besarme

Me empujó recostándome sobre el sofá para tumbarse sobre mí. Metió con rudeza sus manos bajo mi camisa deshaciendo el nudo que la ataba y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos con desesperación y violenta necesidad.

El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío me impedía moverme, aunque intenté empujarlo.

_- Gale, detente, por favor_ – imploré – _tenemos que hablar..._

_- No, Kat, ahora no, no quiero hablar..._

Con destreza desabrochó sus pantalones liberando su erección. Sin dejarme espacio para moverme de allí tomó mis manos con la suya y las sostuvo firmemente sobre mi cabeza. Sujetándome con fuerza levantó mi falda y con un movimiento rasgó mis bragas. Sentí pánico. No quería hacer el amor con Gale pero él no me escuchaba y me sostenía con fuerza impidiéndome mover.

Intenté zafarme de él retorciéndome mientras entre lágrimas le pedía que me soltara, pero su peso sobre mí me lo impedía.

_- Gale, por favor, no quiero hacerlo_ – sollocé mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mi sien para perderse en mi pelo, e intentaba apretar mis piernas.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Gale nunca se había comportado así conmigo y ahora estaba enceguecido. Estaba siendo rudo y violento. Sus besos y sus movimientos eran toscos y agresivos.

_- Lo necesito, Kat, te necesito_ – dijo llevando su erección a mi entrepierna y penetrándome de una sola embestida que me arrancó un gemido lastimero.

Sus acometidas se hicieron más y más frenéticas. No estaba preparada para recibirlo y me lastimó. No era capaz de relajarme y sentía un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna. Continuó acometiendo contra mí con fuertes embestidas hasta que finalmente con un grito cayó rígido sobre mí, volcando su semilla en mi interior.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Gale calmando su respiración y yo intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por mi cara.

Se levantó y sin siquiera mirarme fue al baño. Intenté arreglar mi ropa acurrucándome en el sofá cuando Gale volvió al salón metiendo su camisa dentro de sus pantalones.

Se sentó a mi lado en silencio un momento antes de girarse a verme.

_- ¿Estás bien, Katniss?_

_- No –_ susurré ahogándome con el llanto que me asaltó

_- ¿Qué sucede, Katniss? No entiendo. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_- Te dije que te detuvieras –_ le espeté _– te dije que no quería hacerlo._

_- Sí querías, cielo –_me respondió sonriente quitándome un mechón de pelo de la cara

_- Claro que no_ – le grité levantándome del sofá y alejándome de él – ¿_Por qué crees que te diría que no, entonces?_

Me miró asombrado.

_- No entiendo..._

_- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? No quería tener sexo contigo, no quería hacerlo_ – le grité furiosa sin poder contener las lágrimas

_- ¿"Tener sexo"?_ – recalcó incrédulo

_- No creerás que violarme sea hacer el amor_

_- ¿Violarte? ¿De qué hablas, Katniss? ¿Qué dices?_

_- Te dije que no quería_

_- Es que no entiendo qué te pasa._ – me gritó _– Desde que he vuelto de Francia no has querido acostarte conmigo. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué diablos es lo que pasa?_

_- Vete, Gale._

_- No voy a irme sin antes hablar de esto._

_- Quiero que te vayas. No quiero hablar contigo ahora. Necesito que me dejes sola._

_- Tenemos que hablar_

_- Te pedí hablar antes de que te metieras entre mis piernas. Ahora no quiero hablar, sólo quiero estar sola, necesito pensar._

Se levantó para acercarse a mí y abrazarme. Lo separé de mí con violencia alejándome de él.

_- Vete, Gale, por favor. Ya hablaremos mañana o cuando me sienta con fuerzas para hacerlo._

_- De acuerdo. Me voy. Pero esto no quedará así, Katniss. No sé qué diablos te pasa pero esta conversación no ha acabado._

Se giró y se marchó golpeando la puerta con violencia al salir.

Me derrumbé llorando en el sofá sin poder consolarme. Cogí el teléfono e hice lo único que podía hacer.

_- ¿Katniss?_

_- Peeta... –_intenté ahogar un sollozo pero no fue suficiente para que él no lo notara

_- ¿Cariño? ¿Katniss, estás bien? ¿Qué sucede, cielo? –_me dijo preocupado

_- Peeta... te necesito..._

_- ¿Amor, qué sucede?_

_- ¿Podrías venir a mi casa?_– pedí entre sollozos

_- Claro que sí, cariño, en 10 minutos estaré ahí._

_- Gracias_

_- Te amo, Kat._

_._

_._

_._

**PPOV**

A toda velocidad me calcé los zapatos y una camiseta, cogí mi chaqueta y las llaves del coche y me lancé a la puerta. Cuando abrí, Gale estaba del otro lado a punto de entrar.

_- ¿Te marchas?_ – me preguntó incrédulo

_- Sí._ – fue todo lo que le pude contestar

_- ¿Vuelves esta noche?_

_- No lo sé_

Gale sonrió con sorna.

_- ¿Algún ligue nuevo?_

_- No tengo tiempo ahora, Gale._ – le contesté con rabia

_- Wow! ¿Quién será la chica nueva?_ – se burló haciéndome bufar exasperado

Bajé corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al audi y arranqué rumbo al departamento de Katniss. Me salté cuántos semáforos me encontré en rojo y en menos de 10 minutos estaba frente a su puerta.

Cuando abrió se lanzó llorando a mis brazos. Sintiendo sus estremecimientos y sollozos le acaricié la espalda y la cargué hasta el sofá cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

_- Kat, princesa, por favor, ¿dime qué te ha sucedido?_ – le rogué

Lloraba angustiada apretándose fuertemente contra mi pecho.

_- Cielo... –_ supliqué sin dejar de acariciarla con ternura – _Me estás asustando, Kat, por favor, dime qué sucede, amor..._

_- Gale... –_ hipó y me tensé cuando su llanto se acrecentó

_- ¿Qué pasó con Gale, princesa? ¿Lo has dejado? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan mal?_ – pregunté entre susurros

_- Yo no quería hacerlo..._ – sollozó con más fuerza estremeciéndome.

Si haber roto con Gale la había dejado en este estado, tal vez su amor por él era más fuerte de lo que yo creía. Pero no entendía cómo Gale estaba de tan buen humor si Katniss le había dejado.

_- Tranquila, cielo... –_ intenté calmarla temblando

_- Yo no quería... –_ sollozó _– le dije que no quería..._

No entendía nada de lo que Katniss me intentaba explicar. La acariciaba extrañado esperando que continuara y me aclarara algo.

_- Le dije que no, pero él continuó... –_ estaba comenzando a asustarme _– me hizo daño pero no se detuvo..._

_- Kat, cielo, -_ la separé un poco de mi pecho para observarla _– por Dios, Kat, explícame de qué estás hablando, ¿dime qué pasó con Gale?_

_- Yo no quería acostarme con él... le dije que se detuviera... –_ explicó entre sollozos

_- ¿Gale te forzó, Kat? –_ gruñí entre dientes tomando su rostro entre mis manos para observarla fijamente.

Asintió hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho para reanudar su llanto

_- Voy a matarlo –_ amenacé _– Voy a matar a ese cerdo..._

La apreté contra mí intentando tranquilizarla. Cuando pareció más calmada levanté su rostro para que me mirara.

_- Amor, vamos a denunciarlo_ – le dije

_- No_ – susurró

_- Desde luego que sí. Te violó, Katniss. No dejaré esto así. No puedo permitirlo._

_- Soy su novia_ – le disculpó

_- Amor, le dijiste que no, le pediste que se detuviera y no lo hizo. Eso es una violación, mi vida. Te ha hecho daño. Iremos a la policía y lo denunciaremos y haremos que te vea un médico, pero no dejaremos esto así –_ intenté sonar calmado aunque sólo podía pensar en partirle la cara a quien otrora había sido mi mejor amigo.

_- No quiero denunciarlo_ – me pidió –_él quería acostarse con su novia, es mi culpa que yo ya no le quiera._

_- Kat, cariño, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Él no puede obligarte a acostarte con él si tú no lo deseas. Katniss, por Dios, te forzó –_intenté hacerla comprender la gravedad de la situación – _no puedes dejarlo así nada más._

_- No quiero denunciarlo. Sólo quiero estar así contigo._ – se abrazó a mí con fuerza llorando

_- No me moveré de aquí, amor, pero creo que debemos denunciarlo._

_- No quiero... –_ me pidió nuevamente _– Sólo quiero olvidarlo... por favor…_

_-Shh…tranquila…me quedaré aquí contigo_– la apreté contra mí sintiendo aumentar la frustración y rabia y sin saber qué debía hacer exactamente.

No sabía con quién hablar para que me aconsejara qué hacer, no podía explicarle a cualquiera mi relación con Katniss, pero no podía ignorar lo que Gale había hecho. Lo que era seguro que haría sería partirle la cara a Gale en cuanto me cruzara con él.

Lentamente Katniss fue calmándose y se quedó dormida en mis brazos. La llevé a su habitación y la metí entre las mantas luego de desvestirla. Me recosté a su lado observándola con preocupación. Se removió y me miró.

_- ¿Te quedarías a pasar la noche conmigo? –_ me pidió tímidamente

_- No pienso moverme de aquí, cielo –_ le acaricié el rostro y me levanté para desvestirme antes de meterme en la cama con ella

_- Lo siento, Peeta_

_- ¿Qué cosa, princesa?_

_- Sé que te molesta que lo haya hecho con Gale_– bajó su mirada vergonzosa y la obligué a mirarme

_- Nunca te disculpes por lo que sucedió hoy, ¿me has oído?_

_- Pero…_

_- Sin peros, Katniss. Tú no has hecho nada. Gale se propasó contigo y él es quién se ha equivocado_

_- Él lo hizo por mi culpa._

_- No digas tonterías, Katniss._

_- La culpa fue mía por no querer acostarme con él._

_- Katniss, por favor, tú tienes derecho a decidir con quién deseas hacer el amor y con quién no._

_- Soy su novia, tiene derecho a querer acostarse conmigo_

_- Tiene derecho a desearlo pero no tiene derecho a obligarte. –_contesté tajante_– Kat, por favor, debes aceptar lo que él hizo. No estuvo bien, Kat._

_- Es Gale_– intentó disculparlo

_- No estás queriendo decir que Gale ya lo había hecho antes, ¿verdad?_ – pregunté dudoso y preocupado

_- No, claro que no. Pero que tuviera un mal día no lo convierte en un violador._

_- ¿Lo estás justificando?_

_- Claro que no_– sollozó_– pero no puedo pensar…_

La acuné contra mí calmándola.

_- Tranquila, cielo, no pienses más en ello. Ahora duerme y mañana solucionaremos esto._

* * *

**_Hola chicas espero les hayan agradado los cuatro capitulos de esta historia... es como recompensa por sus comentarios... y por el no haber actualizado seguido..._**

**_Besos Y Abrazos_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 16**

**PPOV**

Cuando finalmente se durmió no nos fue mucho mejor. Katniss se pasó toda la noche removiéndose y gimiendo entre sueños. Cuando sus gemidos se transformaban en llantos la despertaba y la calmaba antes de volver a dormirnos.

A las ocho finalmente me levanté. Llamé al despacho para comunicar que ni Katniss ni yo iríamos a trabajar ese día, con la excusa de que iríamos a ver la obra y trabajaríamos desde casa.

Estaba sentado en la cocina bebiéndome un café cuando Prim llegó.

Me miró sorprendida.

_- ¿Peeta? No esperaba verte aquí –_ llegó hasta mí y se sirvió un café

Sonreí aunque mi sonrisa no era feliz.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – asentí – ¿_Katniss está bien?_

_- No tuvo una buena noche._

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Prim, no debería contarte esto pero de verdad que estoy preocupado y no sé cómo actuar._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – se sentó a mi lado mirándome interrogante

_- Algo sucedió ayer con Katniss y Gale_

_- Ya. ¿Gale no se tomó bien que Katniss le dejara?_ – asumió

_- No es eso._ – arqueó una ceja instándome a continuar – _Gale se propasó con Katniss._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se propasó?_

_- Lo que piensas. La forzó. Ella le pidió que no lo hiciera pero no la escuchó. La ignoró y la forzó._– Prim me observaba atónita _– No sé qué hacer, Prim. Ayer le dije que debíamos denunciarlo pero ella no quiere hacerlo._

_- No puedo creer que Gale hiciera eso…_

_- Yo tampoco lo podía creer. No me explicó mucho, pero dijo que le había hecho daño y que le dolía. No sé qué hacer, Prim. Tengo miedo de tocarla y que se asuste de mí. Creo que debería verla un médico pero no estoy seguro de que quiera hacerlo._ – la miré expectante, necesitaba que me dijera algo, pero Prim sólo me observaba anonadada sin emitir palabra.

_- No lo puedo creer…_ - repitió – ¿_y cómo es que tú estás aquí y no Gale?_

_- Cuando Gale se fue, Katniss me llamó. Estaba muy angustiada._

_- Me cuesta tanto entenderlo, Gale ama a Katniss, es increíble que hiciera algo así._

_- Lo sé. Quiero pensar que realmente no se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando. Quiero creer que realmente pensó que Katniss estaba de acuerdo, porque Gale ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria y me cuesta entender que mi mejor amigo pudiera ser ese tipo de persona._

_- Te entiendo. Yo pienso lo mismo que tú._

_- Pero debiste ver a Katniss. Era una persona desconocida para mí, se veía completamente frágil y angustiada..._

Un gemido atormentado nos sacó de nuestra conversación y ambos corrimos a la habitación de Katniss. Estaba sentada en su cama con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Hundió su rostro en mi pecho apretándose contra mí.

_- Tranquila, cielo, estoy aquí, tranquila... –_ le repetía acariciándola

_- Lo siento, Peeta._

_- Shh... sólo estabas soñando..._

_- Lo siento. Sólo me asusté._

_- Shh... tranquila_

Prim nos observaba desde la puerta y lentamente se acercó. Fue entonces que Katniss notó su presencia y se sonrojó.

_- Prim..._

_- ¿Cómo estás, cariño?_– le dijo acercándose a ella.

Katniss me miró sonrojada aún.

_- ¿Se lo has dicho?_

_- Lo siento_– me disculpé apenado

_- No te molestes con Peeta, cariño. Hizo bien en contarme lo que sucedió._

Katniss se apretó más a mí.

_- No estoy enfadada. Pero no quiero que os molestéis con Gale._

_- No puedes pedirme eso, Katniss_– aseguré

_- Katniss, no puedes dejar esto así –_le aconsejó Prim a su vez_– No estuvo bien. Te forzó y eso no estuvo bien. Deberías ver un médico para asegurarnos que no te hiciera daño, y debes denunciarlo._

Katniss escondió su rostro en mi pecho y sollozó.

_- Por favor, Peeta. No quiero hacer nada de eso, sólo quiero olvidar lo que sucedió._

_- Cariño..._– intenté convencerla

_- Por favor..._– suplicó

_- Está bien. Tranquila, cielo. ¿Haremos lo que tú desees, sí?_

_- Prométeme que no harás nada con Gale._

_- No impedirás que le parta la cara._

_- Por favor, prométeme que no harás ni dirás nada. Estoy segura que Gale no quiso hacerlo._

_- Kat, tú le dijiste que no querías._

_- Estoy segura que no se dio cuenta..._

_- Katniss, por Dios, deja de justificarlo –_ me enfadé

_- Entonces olvidemos lo que sucedió, y eso significa que no digas ni hagas nada –_ se estremeció y las lágrimas volvieron a desbordar sus ojos.

Me sentí culpable por haberme enfadado y la abracé tranquilizándola.

_- Shh, tranquila, amor. Está bien, lo olvidaremos, de acuerdo? Ahora cálmate y prueba descansar._

_- Ya no quiero dormir más. Debería ir al despacho._

_- Hoy nos tomaremos el día libre. Ya he llamado a la oficina._

Estuvimos todo el día tumbados en su habitación. Allí comimos, dormimos, vimos televisión. Katniss parecía estar mucho más calmada, realmente parecía que todo estaba como siempre.

_- Esta película es muy aburrida..._ – ronroneó sugerente acercándose a mis labios para besarme

_- Hey_– me quejé risueño _– a mí me parece muy interesante_

_- ¿De verdad? –_deslizó sus labios por mi mandíbula besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando

_- Claro que sí_

_- ¿Más interesante que yo? –_hizo un puchero.

La empujé sobre su espalda recostándome sobre ella.

_- No existe nada más interesante que tú..._ – susurré mientras besaba suavemente todo su rostro bajando hasta su cuello

_- Peeta..._ – gimió – _quiero que me hagas el amor_ – me pidió acrecentando aún más mi erección

_- ¿Estás segura, cielo?_

_- Mmm, ¿tú qué crees?_

_- Me detendré cuando quieras_– prometí mientras suavemente colaba mis manos bajo su ropa

_- No quiero que te detengas_– me aseguró y tiró de mi camiseta para quitármela.

Quité su camiseta y llevé mis labios a sus pechos besándolos, lamiéndolos y chupándolos. Katniss se estremecía y gemía mi nombre excitándome más y más.

Bajé mis labios por su vientre hasta alcanzar la cinturilla de su pijama. Katniss jadeaba y se retorcía bajo mis labios. Lentamente bajé su pantalón y quedó vestida solamente con unas diminutas braguitas de encaje. Deslicé mi lengua sobre el encaje sintiendo como se retorcía bajo mis labios.

Le quité las bragas y comencé a lamer su dulce, húmeda y tibia abertura. Introduje mi lengua entre sus pliegues arrancándole un pequeño grito. Me separé un momento pensando que quería que me detuviese.

- _No te detengas..._ – me suplicó y continué arremetiéndola con mi lengua.

Apreté su clítoris entre mis labios arrancándole un jadeo. Seguí lamiendo sus labios y la penetré con mi lengua mientras acariciaba su henchido botoncito. Sentí entonces cómo la asaltaban los espasmos de su orgasmo y se retorció entre mis labios gritando mi nombre y dejándome saborear todos los jugos de su sexo.

Subí nuevamente por su vientre con la alegría de verla disfrutar y me recosté sobre ella besándola.

Katniss llevó sus manos a mi pantalón y lo desabrochó, me levanté para quitármelo junto con mis bóxer y volví a acostarme sobre ella con mi dura erección sobre su muslo.

La besaba con ternura por el cuello, la clavícula y el pecho. Deslicé mi lengua sobre el valle de sus senos y enredamos nuestras manos.

Me recosté entre sus piernas dejando que ella sostuviera mi peso sobre su cuerpo. Nuestras manos entrelazadas las sostenía sobre su cabeza y moví mis caderas para dejar mi erección junto a su entrada. Continuaba besándola cuando mi glande se hizo un sitio entre sus labios para penetrarla. En ese momento la sentí tensarse debajo de mí. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido y cuando me separé un momento vi tímidas lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Me alejé de inmediato espantado por no haberme dado cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Me tumbé sobre mi espalda y la acerqué a mí acariciándola.

_- Kat, cariño –_ me disculpé afligido _– lo siento, cielo, lo siento, por favor, perdóname, princesa, no me di cuenta._

_- Lo siento, Peeta, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo._

_- Tranquila, mi amor. Discúlpame, ha sido mi culpa._

_- No, no es tu culpa. Soy yo. No sé. Lo siento. Sé que tú no me harías daño pero por un momento tuve miedo, sentí que no podía moverme. Lo siento, Peeta._

_- Shh, tranquila, mi amor. Nunca temas decirme lo que te molesta. Nunca te haría daño, mi vida, pero si te has sentido mal no dudes en decírmelo._

_- Lo siento_

_- Shh, deja de decir que lo sientes, está todo bien, cielo_– la atraje hacia mí y nos cubrí con las mantas.

Poco a poco fue calmándose y quedándose dormida, mientras yo no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto odiaba a Gale por lo que le había hecho a mi Katniss.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abaj_**

**CAPITULO 17**

**KPOV**

Había pasado una noche agotadora. Peeta se había quedado conmigo todo el tiempo, acariciándome y calmándome cuando las pesadillas volvían. Me despertaba y me acunaba hasta que volvía a dormirme.

A la mañana me pidió que tomara unos días libres en el despacho y así lo hice, llamé para avisarles que no me encontraba bien y no fui a trabajar, aunque convencí a Peeta para que él sí lo hiciera. Al principio se resistió un poco pero finalmente accedió con la condición de que yo me quedara en casa con Prim, quien también tenía vacaciones.

Me prometió que volvería a la noche y se quedaría conmigo y realmente se lo agradecía porque no me imaginaba durmiendo sola.

Se marchó temprano para pasar por su departamento y yo me levanté para encontrarme con Prim desayunando en la cocina.

_- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche, cariño?_

_- Fatal. Me he despertado mil veces con pesadillas. Al pobre de Peeta casi no le he dejado dormir, pero no puedo dejar de pedirle que se quede junto a mí. –_ confesé

_- Lo entiendo, pequeña, y no debes preocuparte que Peeta lo entiende también. Y estoy segura que prefiere quedarse contigo aún cuando no le dejes dormir –_ sonrió Prim.

_- Tengo miedo, Prim_

Prim se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

_- ¿Miedo de qué, cariño?_

_- Ayer estábamos juntos Peeta y yo, y tuve mucho miedo de hacer el amor. No pude hacerlo. –_ bajé la vista sonrojada

_- Oh, cariño. Tranquila, cielo. Es normal que te sientas así._

_- No lo es. Peeta nunca me haría daño. Lo sé, pero no pude evitar cerrarme._

_- Oh, Kat, debes calmarte. Claro que Peeta nunca te haría daño ni te forzaría pero tu última experiencia te abruma y es normal que estés asustada._

_- ¿Y si nunca puedo estar con él?_

_- Cielo, no digas eso, desde luego que podrás. Tú amas a ese chico y él te ama a ti, y te dará todo el tiempo que necesites. No debes preocuparte, Peeta no te presionará, sino todo lo contrario. Te dará espacio y te ayudará a superarlo. Verás que sí. Debes confiar en él._

_- Es que yo confiaba en Gale._

Prim me miró apesadumbrada y me apretó contra ella.

_- ¿Quieres contarme lo que ocurrió, Kat?_

Asentí buscando las palabras por donde empezar. Bajé la vista para que Prim no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarme.

_- Gale me esperaba en casa cuando volví de la oficina. Estaba muy angustiado por todo lo de Bogs –_ Prim asentía en silencio – _estuvimos hablando de ello y comenzó a besarme. Primero fue muy suave, como siempre lo ha sido, pero yo ya había decidido que hablaría con él para acabar nuestra relación e intenté detenerlo._

Las lágrimas finalmente rodaron por mis mejillas, me abrazaba a mí misma sintiendo que si no lo hacía me desmoronaría en pedazos.

_- Comenzó a acariciarme y me abrió mi blusa con violencia. Nunca había visto a Gale en ese estado. Parecía, no sé, poseído, qué se yo, era como si algo le dominara. Sus manos y sus labios apretaban mis pechos. Estaba acostado encima mío y yo no me podía mover, yo solamente lloraba y le pedía que se detuviera pero él no me escuchaba. Sostenía mis brazos por mis muñecas con fuerza. Sin dejarme mover de allí, me rasgó las bragas y me penetró muy fuerte. –_relataba lo sucedido entre fuertes sollozos mientras Prim me acariciaba reconfortándome _– Me hizo mucho daño. Me embestía con fuerza, yo estaba muy tensa y muy cerrada y sus embestidas eran muy dolorosas. Cuando finalmente se corrió dentro mío me soltó._

_- ¿Qué sucedió después?_

_- Se fue al lavabo y al volver y encontrarme llorando, me preguntó qué me pasaba. Me dijo que por supuesto que no me había violado, según él yo sí quería hacerlo. Dijo que debíamos hablar pero yo sólo quería que se fuera y me dijo que ya hablaríamos. Se fue enfadado y fue cuando llamé a Peeta._

_- Es un cerdo. Además de todo lo que hizo tuvo el descaro de enfadarse. Es un cerdo._

_- Es mi culpa, Prim. Soy su novia y es normal que quisiera irse a la cama conmigo._

_- No digas tonterías, Katniss. Puedes ser su novia o incluso su esposa y no tiene derecho a forzarte a ir a la cama. Si tú no quieres hacerlo no puede obligarte. Es un cerdo._

_- Es Gale…_

_- No me importa quién sea. Sigo pensando que debes denunciarlo._

_- No lo haré, Prim. Es Gale. Está pasando un mal momento y yo no hago más que complicar las cosas._

_- Tú no estás complicando nada, Katniss, cuándo lo vas a entender. Ese tío te violó y me importa poco si tiene un mal día, una mala época o un mal año._– Prim estaba furiosa

_- Ya está bien, Prim. No voy a denunciar a Gale y no voy a discutir más este tema. Sólo quiero olvidar lo que pasó. Lo mío con Gale se acabó y no pienso darle más vueltas a todo esto. Sólo me preocupa no poder estar con Peeta, que es con quién realmente quiero estar._– grité a mi vez

_- Tranquila, cielo. Está bien. Olvidemos lo que sucedió. Y tranquilízate, verás que todo se solucionará y tú y Peeta podréis estar juntos como debe ser._

A la tarde Prim y yo nos hacíamos la manicura en el salón mientras en la televisión hacían "Notting Hill" cuando el timbre sonó.

Prim abrió la puerta y al escuchar la voz de Gale me puse a temblar.

- ¿_Qué quieres, Gale?_ – preguntó Prim con rudeza

_- ¿Qué pasa, Prim? ¿Por qué me hablas así?_ – su voz sonaba sorprendida _– ¿Dónde está Katniss?_ – escuché su voz acercándose al salón.

_- Gale, Katniss no quiere verte así que será mejor que te vayas_ – Prim se paró delante de él.

Gale la observó extrañado y la esquivó para acercarse a mí.

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Prim? –_ se acercó a mí _– ¿Cómo estás, cariño?_

Me alejé de él con temor y Prim vino hacia mí ante la mirada incrédula de Gale.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gale?_

_- He venido a verte. Ayer no pude hablar contigo en todo el día, tu teléfono estaba apagado._

_- No quiero hablar contigo. No estoy preparada aún._

_- ¿Qué dices?_– me miraba extrañado_– ¿De qué hablas, Katniss?_

_- Ha dicho que no quiere hablar contigo, así que deberías irte._

Gale miró a Prim como intentando descifrar lo que ésta estaba diciéndole.

_- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Prim?_

_- Creo que debes irte, Gale._

_- No voy a irme. He venido a ver a Katniss así que por favor vete por ahí._

_- Ella no quiere hablar contigo…_

_- Prim,_- la corté_– está bien. Déjanos solos, por favor._

_- Claro que no, Kat. No voy a dejarte sola con este cerdo_

_- ¿Qué dices?_– la miró con desprecio

_- Estaré bien, Prim. Por favor, deja que hable con él. No pasará nada._

_- Ok, de acuerdo, pero estaré en la cocina así que llámame si me necesitas._

Prim se marchó y Gale se acercó a mí con la intención de abrazarme pero puse distancia y levanté mi mano para que no se acercara.

_- ¿Ahora qué diablos te pasa, Katniss?_

_- No quiero estar cerca de ti. Sabes bien lo que me pasa._

_- No entiendo…_

_- Esto se acabó, Gale. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte más a mí._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_– me miraba con desconcierto

_- Sabía que no estábamos bien. Yo no lo estaba. Pero lo que sucedió el lunes me confirmó que no soy siquiera capaz de estar cerca de ti. No tenías derecho a aprovecharte de mí y me has hecho mucho daño, pero esto se acabó. Quiero que te vayas. Olvídate de mí._

_- ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Katniss. ¿Cómo que se acabó? ¿Qué cosa se ha acabado?_

_- Lo nuestro. Lo que teníamos. No voy a perdonarte lo que me hiciste. No sé qué derecho te crees que tienes para aprovecharte de mí como lo hiciste._

_- Que yo me aproveché de ti!_– me gritó furioso –_yo solamente le hice el amor a MI novia_– recalcó

_- Pero yo no quería hacerlo_

_- Desde luego que querías hacerlo. Siempre quieres hacer el amor conmigo._

_- Me violaste_. – le grité –_No hicimos el amor. Yo no quería hacer el amor contigo y tú me obligaste_

_- No sabes lo que dices_– dijo despectivamente

_- Por supuesto que sé lo que estoy diciendo. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no quiero volver a verte._

_- ¿Estás dejándome, Katniss? –_me preguntó amenazadoramente

_- Exactamente eso es lo que estoy haciendo_

_- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?_– se acercó a mí de una forma que me hizo sentir miedo

Me alejé de él temerosa hasta que mis piernas chocaron con el sofá

_- No te me acerques, Gale_

_- ¿Y eso por qué?_– se burló –_ ¿__Qué sucede, Katniss? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te molesta que hayamos hecho el amor o hay algo más?_

_- No hicimos el amor_– le grité –_Me obligaste_– las lágrimas se derramaron por mi cara y Prim apareció en el salón mirándome angustiada

_- Ya está bien, Gale_– le dijo abrazándome –_Debes irte. Esta conversación no le hace bien a Katniss así que voy a pedirte que te marches._

Gale se giró furioso

_- Esta conversación no acaba aquí –_gritó antes de alcanzar la puerta y dejarme llorando mientras Prim me consolaba.

_- Tranquila, cariño. He llamado a Peeta. Estaba en casa de sus padres pero me dijo que ya venía para aquí, no tardará en llegar._

_- Gracias, Prim._

_._

_._

_._

**PPOV**

Katniss había tenido una noche bastante dura. Había tenido pesadillas y varias veces había tenido que despertarla para tranquilizarla.

Logré convencerla de que no fuera a trabajar y se quedara en casa con Prim que estaba de vacaciones. Finalmente aceptó y le prometí que volvería por la noche.

Me fui a mi departamento donde me encontré una nota de Gale que me decía que se quedaría unas semanas en casa de Bogs, con su hermana Bonnie.

Luego de ducharme organicé mi bolsa para llevar a casa de Katniss ya que pensaba quedarme con ella tantos días como fuera posible. Me vestí y me fui a la oficina.

El día se me hizo eterno sin Katniss allí, pero hablé con ella varias veces durante la mañana y la tarde y se la escuchaba bien y bastante más animada.

Con Magde y Gianna pudimos acabar unos cuantos pendientes y pude marcharme temprano.

Había decidido cenar con mis padres ya que tenía que hablar con Brutus. No sabía cómo se tomaría lo de mi relación con Katniss pero tenía que contárselo. Él es médico y sabía que me ayudaría con la situación de mi chica.

_- Peeta! –_ mi madre estaba feliz de tenerme allí.

Últimamente los visitaba poco. Tenía demasiado trabajo en el estudio y honestamente, todo mi tiempo libre lo pasaba con Katniss, pero siempre disfrutaba mucho estar en casa con mis padres.

_- Mamá –_ la saludé con un fuerte abrazo

_- Te echaba de menos, hijo. Nos tienes olvidados_ – se quejó

_- Sabes que no es verdad. Es que últimamente tengo demasiado trabajo._

_- Ya, ya, seguro que es eso –_ se burló – _aunque sospecho que también habrá algo relacionado con faldas_

_- Tontita –_me reí _– sabes que no te cambiaría por nadie. –_ besé su mejilla _– Y si me invitas me quedaré a cenar hoy._

_- Sabes que siempre serás mi invitado favorito. Anda, tu padre te espera en el estudio_– ya le había avisado a mi padre que necesitaba hablar con él.

_- Hijo_– se acercó para darme un abrazo y nos sentamos en el sofá_– me extrañó tu llamado, parecías preocupado._

_- Lo estoy_– confesé

_- ¿Qué sucede, Peeta?_– me observó aprensivo

_- Es una historia un poco larga y sé que debo contarte todo desde el principio aunque sé que te enfadarás conmigo_

_- Me estás preocupando, Peeta. ¿Qué sucede?_

_- He comenzado una relación con una chica…_

_- Eso está muy bien_– me instó a continuar_– Deduzco que no hablamos de Delly…_

_- No, Delly y yo lo hemos dejado hace más de un mes_

_- Lo habéis dejado por esta chica._

_- Sí, algo así. Yo hace muchos años que estoy enamorado de ella pero no fue sino hasta ahora que nos dimos una oportunidad y comenzamos a salir. Al principio fue un poco difícil e intentamos no estar juntos pero finalmente nos rendimos y comenzamos esta historia. Yo la amo y ella a mí…_

_- Por qué dices que intentasteis no estar juntos?_

_- Ella tiene novio_

_- Ajá_– la mirada de mi padre fue bastante especulativa_– aún lo tiene?_

_- Él estaba de viaje y ella pensaba dejarlo cuando él volviera_

Brutus me observó entrecerrando los ojos y no pude sostenerle la mirada. Bajé la vista a mis manos entrelazadas en mi regazo.

_- Es Katniss. –_Brutus me miró sin comprender del todo –_La novia de Gale._– empalideció y me miró con asombro aunque no dijo nada. –_Lo sé. Sé lo que piensas_

_- ¿Y qué es lo que pienso?_

_- Que es Gale, mi mejor amigo, que cómo puedo estar haciéndole esto, que él no se lo merece, y sé que tienes razón._– lo observé –_Sé que es verdad y sé que te estoy decepcionando con esto, pero amo a esa chica más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida._

_- No me decepcionas, Peeta. Sólo me has sorprendido. No me lo esperaba. Pero sé cómo funciona el corazón, hijo, y si de verdad estás enamorado de esa chica, yo no te juzgaré, sino todo lo contrario, te apoyaré en todo. De todas formas espero que no lastimes a Gale en la medida de lo posible. Él ha sido como tu hermano durante demasiado tiempo como para arruinarlo. Sé que podrás hacer las cosas de la mejor forma para herirlo lo menos posible._

_- Te prometo que lo último que quería era lastimar a Gale, y Katniss tampoco. Ambos le tenemos mucho aprecio pero estamos enamorados y no queremos perdernos esto que tenemos juntos._

_- Me parece bien, Peeta, que luches por lo que deseas. En el corazón no se manda, hijo, y si te has enamorado de ella, lucha por ella._

_- Gracias, papá. Para mí es muy importante tu apoyo_

_- ¿Hay algo más, Peeta?_– Brutus era muy perceptivo, siempre lo había sido.

_- En realidad, sí. Ha pasado algo terrible y no sé cómo manejarlo. Necesito tu ayuda y tu opinión como médico._

_- ¿Qué sucedió, Peeta?_– frunció el entrecejo preocupado

_- Cómo ya sabes Gale ha vuelto de Francia por el accidente de Bogs_– asintió –_Katniss no se atrevía a hablar con él hasta que la situación de Bogs estuviese más calmada. Pero hace dos días Gale estuvo en su casa…_- bajé la mirada angustiado

_- ¿Qué es, Peeta, por favor?_

_- Gale quería hacer el amor con Katniss pero ella se negó, y…_

_- ¿Y…?_

_- La violó_. – Brutus soltó un jadeo

_- ¿Cómo así?_

_- La forzó_– levanté la vista para observar a mi padre que tenía el rostro acongojado –_ella se negó pero él no la escuchó. Le pidió que no lo hiciera pero lo hizo._

_- Dios! Es increíble lo que me dices…_

_- Lo sé. No sé qué hacer, papá. Está muy asustada. No quiere denunciarlo, en cierta forma lo justifica. Dice que Gale se comportó así porque quería dormir con su novia y la culpa es de ella por enamorarse de alguien más._

_- Eso son tonterías. Él no tenía derecho a forzarla_

_- Lo sé. Es lo que le he dicho, pero no me escucha. No ha querido que la viera un médico aunque ha reconocido que le ha hecho daño y le ha dolido mucho._

_- Supongo que es entendible que se sienta así._

_- Y me temo que no son sólo sus heridas físicas._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Ayer me pidió que le hiciera el amor, pero cuando estábamos juntos, se tensó, se puso muy rígida y se puso a llorar diciéndome que le había dado miedo sentir que no podía moverse. Me preocupa que sienta miedo incluso de mí. Nunca le haría daño._

_- Hijo, esto no será fácil. Creo que deberías llevarla con un médico, yo podría revisarla si ella quisiera pero me temo que siendo tu padre tal vez no acceda. De todas formas puedo recomendarte un buen médico para que la examine y verifique que esté todo bien. Deberías intentar convencerla de que lo haga. Por otra parte sería bueno que viera un psicólogo. Creo que le serviría._

_- No querrá ver un psicólogo. Siquiera quiere ver un médico._

_- Deberías convencerla, Peeta, le servirá. De todas formas tú debes demostrarle todo el tiempo que puede confiar en ti. No sé, deja que sea ella quien domine la situación, quien lleve las riendas, que sepa que ella es quien decide hasta donde quiere o no quiere llegar._

_- Necesito ayudarla, papá –_me quejé_– y no sé cómo hacerlo bien._

_- Simplemente acompáñala. Hasta donde ella quiera, y haz lo que ella desee y nada más. Deja que ella decida lo que quiere hacer y hasta dónde quiere llegar._

_- Estoy tan asustado –_Brutus se acercó y me abrazó _– Nunca había sentido tanto miedo ni tanta impotencia._

_- Tranquilo, hijo. Debes ser fuerte para ella y apoyarla tanto como necesite._

Cenamos con mis padres y Emmett y Rosalie se nos unieron.

- ¿_Y cómo está Bogs?_- preguntó Esme

-_Parece ser que no volverá a caminar_

_- Pobre, Bogs. Y pobres esos chicos. Debe ser muy duro para ellos. -_ asentí en silencio_- Y Gale cómo lo ha tomado?_

_- Supongo que lo normal. Se estará quedando un tiempo con Bogs para ayudarlo a adaptarse._

_- ¿Te sigues tirando a su novia? -_ preguntó Annie con indiferencia haciendo que todos levantáramos la vista para mirarla.

Alma la miró y luego a mí con cara de desconcierto

_- ¿Estás con la novia de Gale? -_ no le contesté y me volvió a mirar -_ ¿__Peeta, es eso cierto?_

Annie me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_- Peeta está enamorado de una chica que lo ama de igual forma, y nosotros sólo apoyaremos sus decisiones_- dijo Brutus tajantemente mirando a Annie con dureza

Finnick salió en su defensa.

_- Papá, no puedes apoyar que Peeta traicione a su mejor amigo con una chica._

_- Finnick, Peeta es mi hijo, mi familia, y yo siempre apoyaré a mi familia. Y siempre apoyaré a mis hijos en sus intentos de ser felices. Si Peeta es feliz con Katniss, yo lo apoyaré y espero que tú también lo hagas._

La mesa se sumió en un profundo silencio que fue roto por el sonido de mi móvil. Me levanté para contestarlo preocupándome al ver que era Prim quien llamaba.

_- ¿Prim?_

_- ¿Peeta? Siento molestarte pero no sabía qué hacer_

_- Qué sucede, Prim?_

_- Gale está aquí. Ha venido a hablar con Katniss y están discutiendo. Katniss está un poco alterada y no sé qué hacer._

_- Tranquila, voy para ahí._

Colgué y volví a la mesa para despedirme. Besé a mi madre y me despedí de mi padre.

_- Lo siento pero debo irme. Te llamaré luego._

_- ¿Ha sucedido algo, Peeta?_

_- Gale ha ido a ver a Katniss_

Noté que Brutus había entendido lo sucedido porque su cara mostró preocupación.

_- Cuida de ella, Peeta -_ asentí _- y llámame por lo que sea._

* * *

**Besos y Abrazos**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abaj_**

**CAPITULO 18**

**PPOV**

_- Gracias por llamarme, Prim_- la saludé cuando me abrió

-_Lo siento, Peeta. Sé que estabas con tu familia, pero no sabía qué hacer_

_- Has hecho bien, Prim. ¿De verdad te lo agradezco. Gale se ha ido?_

_- Hace como una hora._

_- ¿Y Katniss?_

_- Estaba muy nerviosa. Se tomó una infusión y se fue a la cama._

_- Iré a verla_- dije entrando y dirigiéndome a la habitación de Katniss.

Katniss dormitaba aovillada en la esquina de su cama. Me senté al borde de la cama acariciando su pelo, sin poder dejar de pensar en la dura situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Katniss se despertó y se envaró antes de darse cuenta que era yo quien estaba sentado a su lado.

_- Shh, tranquila, amor, soy yo_ - susurré intentando calmarla

-_Peeta... -_ murmuró _- Has venido..._

Estiró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

_- ¿Cómo estás, cielo?_

_- Bien, ahora que estás aquí conmigo -_ bajó la vista moviendo sus dedos contra los míos -_Gale estuvo aquí._

_- Prim me lo ha dicho -_ asentí en un susurro

_- Le dije que lo dejábamos -_ asentí esperando que continuara pero no lo hizo

_- ¿Qué dijo Gale?_

_- No lo sé -_encogió los hombros - _Me dio a entender que no estaba de acuerdo y que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Él no ve las cosas como yo las vi._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Él no quiso aprovecharse de mí. Yo lo interpreté así pero no era lo que él estaba haciendo._

_- Kat no, por favor, Katniss... -_ rogué

_- Es verdad. Él quería dormir conmigo y no pensó que yo me lo tomaría como una violación._

_- Katniss, no, basta ya. Una violación es exactamente eso y no existen los matices. No voy a permitir que te hagas esto. No dejaré que creas que tuviste algún tipo de responsabilidad en ello, porque no fue así._

_- Peeta... tú conoces a Gale, siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo. No puedes ahora simplemente pensar lo peor de él, no es así._

_- Cielo, yo no pienso lo peor sobre Gale. Pero Gale se equivocó y cometió un acto detestable y eso no cambiará por muy amigo mío que pudiese ser._ - discutí - _Y no voy a volver a discutir esto._

_- No quiero que estés enfadado con Gale. Él te necesita, Peeta, está pasando un muy mal momento y yo no puedo acompañarlo ahora, te necesita a ti._

_- No me pidas eso. Le ha hecho mucho daño a la persona que más amo, no voy a perdonárselo._

_- Peeta, por favor, Gale es un buen chico, tú lo sabes y yo también..._

_- Cometió un error gravísimo y no se lo voy a perdonar._

_- Peeta..._

_- Basta, Katniss, no sigas._

_- Escúchame, cariño_- la miré aún enojado - _Tú y yo hemos cometido un error también._

_- No puedes comparar lo nuestro con lo que hizo Gale_- la miré con rabia

_- Pero nosotros lo hemos traicionado_

_- Katniss, tú y yo nos enamoramos, eso es algo hermoso, no puedes compararlo con que te violaran._

_- Pero traicionamos a Gale..._

_- Basta_- rezongué -_no voy a continuar esta conversación_

_- Pero, Peeta..._

_- Basta, Katniss, por favor, por mi salud mental, no continúes justificándolo -_dije con rabia y me levanté saliendo de la habitación.

Me serví un café y me senté en la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

_- Lo siento -_ murmuró Katniss sentándose en mi regazo y escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho_- Es que estoy tan confundida._

Le acariciaba la espalda consolándola

_- Amor... debes calmarte. No le des más vueltas a todo esto. Tal vez si nos calmamos un poco, nos relajamos, quizás mas adelante podremos pensar más claro y mejor_

_- No quiero que le dejes solo_

_- Katniss..._

_- Por favor, cielo, prométeme que hablarás con él e intentarás acompañarlo con toda la situación de Billy_

_- Kat..._

_- Por favor... -_ rogó -_hazlo por los 15 años de amistad que tenéis_

_- Katniss, estoy muy enojado con Gale..._

_- Por favor... te necesita..._

_- Ok, veré que puedo hacer. Pero tú prométeme que dejarás de culparte por lo sucedido._

Asintió y se acercó a mis labios con dulzura besándome.

.

.

.

**KPOV**

Estaba demasiado confundida con toda la situación. Quería ser justa con Gale, y para ello tenía que perdonarlo.

Yo era su novia desde hacía más de tres años y lo estaba dejando en el peor momento de su vida. Y lo hacía porque me había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía evitarlo.

Sabía también que él había cometido un error con lo sucedido, pero en parte no podía culparlo por querer estar con su novia. Era lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado.

El problema era Peeta. Estaba muy enfadado con Gale y no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle. Pero ellos habían sido como hermanos durante demasiado tiempo como para ahora romper esa amistad.

Ambos sabíamos que sería difícil mantenerla cuando Gale supiera que Peeta y yo estábamos juntos, pero éste no era el momento para decírselo.

_- Vamos a la cama –_ dijo Peeta poniéndose de pie y llevándome en sus brazos

_- ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?_

_- Si tú quieres_ – sonrió

_- Siempre quiero_ – ronroneé apretándome contra él

Peeta me tumbó en la cama y se desvistió antes de tumbarse a mi lado.

Me acurruqué en su pecho sintiendo sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor. Peeta me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me daba paz.

- _Peeta… -_ le llamé en voz baja

_- Dime, cielo –_ me contestó con la voz somnolienta

No sabía cómo sacar el tema y mi silencio le llamó la atención.

_- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?_

_- Me preocupa un poco…_ - no sabía cómo continuar

_- ¿Qué cosa, cielo?_ – me preguntó acariciando mi espalda

_- Me preocupa lo que sucedió ayer_

Peeta se envaró sin dejar de acariciarme. Tras un incómodo silencio me preguntó

_- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_- Mi reacción de ayer. Sé que no fue normal y tengo miedo de no poder superarlo._

_- Cariño, tu reacción de ayer fue la más normal para una chica que ha vivido lo que tú. Y desde luego que lo superaremos. Desde luego que sí. Pero de todas formas tal vez deberíamos ver un psicólogo…_

_- No voy a ir a un psicólogo –_ me negué rotunda

_- Kat, ¿por qué no lo consideras al menos?_ – me pidió

_- No voy a ir_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- No estoy loca_

_- Nadie dijo que lo estuvieras. Pero seguramente te ayudaría hablar con alguien sobre tus dudas y tus miedos._

_- No voy a ir. Si quiero hablar, hablaré contigo, y si tú te cansas de escucharme hablaré con alguien más._

_- No seas cabezota. ¿Crees que me cansaría de escucharte, tontita? Pero deberías pensarlo mejor._

_- Sé que tú puedes ayudarme a seguir adelante_

_- ¿Y si no puedo, cielo? –_ levantó mi rostro para que lo observara _– ¿Y si yo no pudiera hacerlo?_

_- Por favor, Peeta, no me obligues a ir a un psicólogo –_ le rogué cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Secó mis lágrimas y me besó la frente apretándome más contra él

_- Shh, tranquila, princesa, nunca te obligaré a nada…_

Me apreté fuertemente contra él.

_- No te molestará que no hagamos el amor por ahora?_

_- Kat… tú eres mía, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Podría esperarte toda la vida. Yo sólo necesito estar contigo, con eso me basta. Cuando llegue el momento y estés preparada entonces intentaremos volver a hacer el amor. De momento me basta con dormir abrazado a ti._

Me acerqué a sus labios acostándome encima suyo y lo besé

_- No sé cómo he podido vivir tantos años sin ti –_ susurré

_- Ni yo, princesa, ni yo –_ me respondió apretándome contra él y besándome con pasión.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 19**

**KPOV**

Me había tomado toda la semana libre en la oficina ante la insistencia de Peeta, pero el lunes pensaba volver allí.

Peeta había estado quedándose conmigo cada día. Dormíamos juntos pero aún no habíamos vuelto a intentar hacer el amor.

Gale estaba desaparecido pero aparentemente tenían muchas cosas que solucionar con respecto a Boggs.

Peeta no había querido volver a tocar el tema pero yo confiaba que él le perdonara y le acompañara en estos momentos.

Finalmente había accedido a ver un médico y el viernes había fijado la consulta con una ginecóloga que Peeta me había recomendado a través de su padre.

Peeta insistió en acompañarme y no lo pude evitar, pero de todos modos preferí entrar sola a la consulta.

_- Buenos días, Katniss –_ me extendió la mano ofreciéndome asiento frente a ella _– Soy Senna Paulós._

_- Hola –_ susurré muy nerviosa

_- Dime, cariño, ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Quisiera que me examinaras._

_- Hay algún síntoma que te preocupe, ¿alguna anomalía o es sólo tu revisión rutinaria?_ – me preguntó mientras miraba mi historial.

_- He tenido una relación sexual un poco dolorosa_– respondí dubitativa – _y quisiera asegurarme que está todo bien._

Senna me miró con atención y sonrió cuando acabé mi burda explicación.

_- De acuerdo. Qué tal si pasas por aquí –_ me señaló un biombo en el consultorio adyacente – _y te desvistes. Te haremos una citología y una ecografía para ver que todo esté bien._

Asentí y me cambié poniéndome una bata.

Senna me hizo sentar en la camilla y colocar las piernas en los estribos. Intenté relajarme mientras ella preparaba el instrumental, pero era casi imposible.

_- ¿Has vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales luego de este incidente?_– me preguntó

_- No_

_- De acuerdo, relájate, cariño –_ me dijo con ternura cuando acercó el transductor a la entrada de mi vagina

En ese momento sentí cómo mis músculos se cerraban impidiendo la entrada del aparato.

_- Relájate, cielo_ – me dijo dándome una palmadita tranquilizadora

Me resultaba imposible hacerlo y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas cuando ella intentó introducir el objeto dentro mío. Senna me miró con asombro y preocupación y estoy segura que en ese momento supo lo que había sucedido.

_- Tranquila, cariño –_ me dijo con ternura _– Baja las piernas un momento_.

La obedecí y me senté en la camilla.

_- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –_ me preguntó con ternura

Sólo negué con la cabeza sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.

Ella tomó mi mano infundiéndome fuerzas.

_- ¿Has venido sola, cielo?_

_- No, Peeta, mi novio, está esperándome fuera._

_- ¿Tu novio te forzó a tener relaciones sexuales con él?_

_- No. No fue él._

_- ¿Quieres que lo haga pasar?_

Simplemente asentí y Senna se asomó a la puerta de la consulta. La escuché llamar a Peeta y hablar con él en voz muy baja antes de hacerlo pasar.

Peeta se acercó a mí rápidamente y me abrazó consolándome, cuando el llanto me invadió.

_- Lo siento, Peeta, no puedo..._ – sollocé

_- Tranquila, cariño, está todo bien, tranquila –_ me acariciaba la espalda.

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando me hube calmado, Senna volvió a entrar al consultorio.

_- Katniss, -_ llamó mi atención _– entiendo que te han forzado –_ dijo con calma y yo asentí – _Sabes que sería importante explorarte para asegurarnos que no te hayan hecho daño_– volví a asentir _– ¿Existe la posibilidad de que quedaras embarazada?_

_- No lo creo. Tomo anticonceptivos._

_- De acuerdo. –_ asintió _– Pero tal vez podrían haberte contagiado alguna enfermedad_.

La miré con pánico y luego a Peeta.

_- No. Fue mi ex novio. Lo conozco. No tiene ninguna enfermedad._

_- De acuerdo, aunque de todos modos tal vez deberíamos asegurarnos. ¿Sabes que debes denunciarle?_

Me apreté contra Peeta que me acarició reconfortándome en silencio.

_- No voy a denunciarle_ – discutí

_- De acuerdo, cálmate, cariño. ¿Quieres que probemos a hacerte el examen ahora que Peeta está aquí contigo?_

_- No sé si podré –_ gemí

_- Podemos intentarlo –_ ofreció y acepté.

.

.

.

**PPOV**

Katniss finalmente había accedido a que la viera un médico y Brutus me había recomendado una ginecóloga. Fije una consulta para el viernes y accedió a que la acompañara aunque me pidió que la esperara fuera de la consulta.

Estaba sentado esperándola cuando, unos cinco minutos después de que entrara Katniss, la doctora se asomó a la puerta.

_- ¿Peeta? –_ llamó mirándome cuando me acerqué – ¿_Eres el novio de Katniss?_ – me preguntó y me asusté

_- Sí. Peeta Mellark_ –le extendí la mano – ¿_Katniss está bien?_

_- En realidad está un poco nerviosa_ – me dijo bajando la voz _– ¿Sabes tú lo que le ha pasado a Katniss? –_ me preguntó recelosa

_- Sí –_ bajé la mirada cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y dolor

_- ¿Lo habéis denunciado?_

_- No quiere hacerlo_

Ella asintió con comprensión.

_- Deberías entrar un momento con ella. Está un poco angustiada_ – pasé al consultorio cuando ella se retiró _– Los dejaré un momento a solas_

_- Gracias –_ asentí

Entré velozmente y me acerqué a Katniss cuando la vi sentada sobre una camilla llorando en silencio encogida.

La abracé consolándola y ella rompió en llanto.

_- Lo siento, Peeta,_– se disculpó sollozando - _no puedo..._

_- Tranquila, cariño, está todo bien, tranquila_

Estuve sosteniéndola entre mis brazos acongojado hasta que su llanto se calmó. Unos minutos después Senna entró al consultorio y se sentó frente a Katniss.

_- Katniss, -_ le dijo con dulzura _– entiendo que te han forzado –_ Katniss asintió en silencio – _Sabes que sería importante explorarte para asegurarnos que no te hayan hecho daño. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que quedaras embarazada?_– le preguntó

_- No lo creo._– le contestó Katniss – _Tomo anticonceptivos._

_- De acuerdo. –_ prosiguió Senna _– Pero tal vez podrían haberte contagiado alguna enfermedad_.

La abracé más fuertemente cuando me miró con terror.

_- No. Fue mi ex novio. Lo conozco. No tiene ninguna enfermedad._

_- De acuerdo, aunque de todos modos tal vez deberíamos asegurarnos. ¿Sabes que debes denunciarle? –_sugirió a lo que Katniss se aferró a mí con fuerza.

_- No voy a denunciarle_ – gruñó

_- De acuerdo, cálmate, cariño. ¿Quieres que probemos a hacerte el examen ahora que Peeta está aquí contigo?_

_- No sé si podré –_ se quejó en un susurro

_- Podemos intentarlo_

Katniss aceptó y se recostó sobre la camilla poniendo las piernas sobre dos estribos.

Yo me mantuve de pie junto a ella apretando su mano mientras besaba su frente y acariciaba su cabello.

_- Relájate, Katniss –_ le pidió Senna con voz queda.

Katniss apretaba los ojos y su rostro se notaba tenso

_- Tranquila, mi amor –_ le susurraba al oído

_- Relájate, Katniss, sino podría hacerte daño_

_- No puedo –_ gimió

_- Tranquila, Peeta está contigo, él no permitirá que te haga daño. Relájate, querida._

Con todo el amor que era capaz de demostrarle le besaba sus párpados y sus mejillas sin soltar su mano.

Finalmente se relajó y Senna pudo comenzar su examen. Tras varios minutos haciendo varias exploraciones, acabó.

_- Ya está, cielo –_ dijo Senna _– ya puedes vestirte_.

Mientras Katniss se vestía Senna y yo la esperábamos en el consultorio.

_- Sabes que ésta es una situación complicada_ – comentó

_- Lo sé –_ asentí – _pero no sé cómo ayudarla_

_- Confía en ti, eres el único que puede ayudarla, deberás acompañarla y apoyarla cuanto necesite. Creo que sería muy importante que viera un psicólogo_

_- Lo sé, pero no quiere oír hablar de ello_

Cuando Katniss entró al consultorio seguía consternada. Se sentó a mi lado y tomé su mano infundiéndole fuerzas.

_- Bien, Katniss_– le explicó Senna_– Tus exámenes están bien. No he apreciado daño más que una leve irritación que desaparecerá con los días. Lo que me preocupa es tu reacción emocional. Le explicaba a Peeta que sería bueno que vieras un psicólogo._

_- No quiero ir a un psicólogo_– se negó tal como sabía que lo haría

_- Deberías pensarlo mejor, estoy segura que te ayudará a recuperar la confianza y la seguridad._

Katniss negó con un simple gesto y se apretó junto a mí. De todas formas yo intentaría convencerla; alguien debería poder ayudarla.

La dejé en su departamento y me fui al mío ya que tenía trabajos que hacer de los cuales tenía allí los documentos.

El teléfono repicaba en la mesita cuando entré y velozmente me acerqué a contestarlo

_- ¿Diga?_

_- ¿Peeta? –_ la voz de Gale sonó al otro lado dejándome estupefacto

* * *

_**Espero les guste el maraton de capitulos :D**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 20**

**PPOV**

_- ¿Diga?_

_- ¿Peeta? Al fin te encuentro_

_- ¿Qué sucede, Gale?_

_- Hey, tío, ¿no has tenido un buen día? –_preguntó asombrado por mi evidente malhumor_._

_- Ha sido un día raro_– me disculpé –_ ¿__Qué necesitas, Gale? Cómo está Boggs?_

_- Jo, tío, estoy teniendo unos días durísimos. Ver a mi padre en este estado es demasiado triste._

_- Ya, lo imagino –_ sentí una repentina pena por quien había sido mi amigo la mayor parte de mi vida

_- Mira, Peeta, necesitaba hablar contigo._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- He tenido un problema con Katniss –_apreté los puños con rabia_– y necesito hablar con ella pero no me contesta las llamadas_

_- ¿Has tenido un problema con Katniss? –_pregunté con ironía –_Eres un cabrón y un cínico, Gale._

_- ¿Qué dices?_– me dijo con asombro

_- Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió con Katniss_

_- No sé qué te ha contado Katniss pero todo ha sido una confusión_– intentó explicar

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Una confusión? ¿Entonces no te propasaste con ella?_– espeté con cinismo

_- Bueno, sí, pero no era mi intención, no me di cuenta que ella se lo estaba tomando de esa forma_

_- Eres un maldito cabrón, Gale. ¿Cómo creías que se lo estaba tomando? Te acostaste con ella cuando ella te dijo que no quería hacerlo._

_- No sabía que Katniss y tú os habíais hecho tan cercanos_

_- Siempre hemos sido amigos_– me excusé

_- Tanto como para que te cuente que se acuesta con su novio_

_- No se acostó contigo, la obligaste._

_- Ok, como quieras, Peeta. Sé que ella se lo tomó mal y necesito pedirle disculpas. Podrías, por favor, pedirle que me llame o al menos me conteste el teléfono._

_- No voy a intervenir en esto, Gale._

_- Por favor, Peeta, eres mi mejor amigo y también eres amigo suyo. Necesito disculparme con ella, no puedo seguir así, por favor_– rogó

_- Le diré lo que me has dicho pero no la influiré para que lo haga_- concedí

_- Gracias, tío, es muy importante para mí. No puedo perderla ahora._

Colgué furioso. Furioso con Gale, conmigo mismo y con esta maldita situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

.

.

.

El sábado, después de pasar la mañana en la oficina fui al departamento de Katniss para comer juntos.

Cuando llegué la encontré mucho más animada preparando lasaña en la cocina.

_- Princesa, eso huele delicioso_

_- Anda –_ se sonrojó _– siéntate y abre el vino._

Nos sentamos a comer mientras le explicaba las novedades en la oficina. Nos quedaban dos meses para acabar el proyecto y no estábamos tan adelantados como hubiésemos deseado.

Cuando acabamos de comer, nos llevamos los cafés a la habitación y allí nos tumbamos a ver la televisión.

Katniss se recostaba en mi pecho, mientras yo recargaba mi espalda contra las almohadas.

_- Gale me llamó ayer –_ dejé caer, a lo que ella se tensó momentáneamente.

_- ¿Qué quería?_

_- Me pidió que te dijera que lo llamaras o al menos le contestaras el teléfono._

Se apretó contra mí en silencio.

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba llamando? –_ pregunté con suavidad

_- No creí que fuese importante_

_- ¿No creíste que fuese importante? –_ repetí incrédulo

_- Sabía que te molestaría y como no le había contestado…_ - se excusó

_- Katniss, no quiero que me ocultes nada, aún cuando creas que me molestará, ¿sí? –_ pedí

_- De acuerdo. Lo siento –_ se disculpó

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que Katniss por fin habló

_- Creo que debo hablar con Gale –_ me dijo haciéndome tensar _– Debo pasar página._

Se volteó para mirarme.

_- ¿No vas a decir nada?_

_- Lo siento, Kat, no sé qué decir. –_ confesé _– Te apoyaré si es lo que tú sientes que debes hacer, o al menos si crees que esto te hará bien._

Volvió a recostarse en mi pecho abrazándome con fuerza.

_- No lo sé, Peeta. No sé si me hará bien, pero debo dejar atrás todo esto de una vez por todas. Quiero estar bien, –_ sollozó y la apreté contra mí _– quiero estar bien para ti y no sé cómo hacerlo._

_- Cielo, -_ volví a pedirle _– vayamos a un psicólogo_ – se estremeció entre mis brazos _– lo necesitas, princesa, te hará bien._

_- No sé –_ dudó y pensé que tenía mi oportunidad de convencerla

_- Por favor, cariño, lo necesitas, te prometo que estará todo bien. Yo te acompañaré si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, o puedes pedírselo a Prim si lo prefieres, pero lo necesitas, cielo, será la única forma de pasar página._

_- De acuerdo_– aceptó al fin_– iré a una sesión, pero si me incomoda no volveré_

_- De acuerdo_– suspiré al fin_– ya verás que todo estará bien._

_._

_._

_._

**KPOV**

"Gale, necesito un poco de tiempo. Te prometo que hablaremos, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. Espero que puedas respetar mi necesidad"

"Por supuesto que sí, cariño, pero estaré esperando ansioso que me llames. Te amo, Katniss, y siento mucho todo lo que sucedió"

Había intentado llamar a Gale y hablar con él, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de teclear el último número, me arrepentía y cancelaba la llamada. Al final decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto que respondió al instante.

No le conté a Peeta que nos habíamos comunicado, en cierta forma, porque sabía que no le gustaba la idea, pero no me sentía bien al ocultárselo.

Esta semana había vuelto a la oficina y el trabajo realmente estaba distrayéndome y me hacía bien.

Peeta finalmente me había convencido y había fijado una cita con un psicólogo para el jueves de esa semana. Al principio no estaba muy convencida de ir, pero luego de mi nuevo intento fallido de hacer el amor con Peeta el miércoles a la noche, había decidido que debía intentarlo.

Peeta me esperó fuera del consultorio cuando una hora después salí.

En silencio subimos al volvo y fuimos rumbo a mi departamento.

Salimos de allí y nos sentamos en el parque que había frente al edificio. Me derrumbé sollozando contra su pecho.

_- Tranquila, cariño –_ susurraba en mi oído acariciando mi espalda.

Peeta me tenía en su regazo consolándome mientras yo le explicaba algunas cosas que había hablado con el psicólogo.

_- Él dice que nada de lo sucedido es mi culpa –_ hipaba _– pero yo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable._

_- ¿Culpable por qué, cielo?_

_- Tú sabes que no estuvo bien que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, siendo yo la novia de Gale._

_- Ya. Es verdad que no estuvo bien, amor, pero nunca fue nuestra intención lastimar a Gale._

_- Lo sé. Pero, ¿y si la intención de Gale tampoco era lastimarme?_

_- Cariño, no puedes comparar ambas situaciones. Ni Gale ni ninguna otra persona tienen derecho a obligarte a hacer el amor si tú no lo deseas, aunque sea tu novio o lo que sea._

_- Sé que lo que Gale hizo estuvo mal, pero…_

_- Kat, no hay peros en esta situación_– discutió Peeta con suavidad

_- ¿Tú sabes que yo confío en ti, verdad?_ – le pregunté mirándolo de frente luego de un momento de silencio

_- Claro que sí. Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Porque el psicólogo dice que mi problema para hacer el amor es el miedo y quizás la falta de confianza. Pero yo sí confío en ti._– le aseguré

_- Lo sé, cariño, pero también confiabas en Gale. Supongo que inconscientemente temes que suceda lo mismo conmigo._

_- Sé que no sucederá –_ discutí

_- Tal vez inconscientemente no estés tan segura._

_- Él dijo que tal vez podríamos intentarlo siendo yo quien lleve las riendas –_expliqué bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Peeta tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con ternura y lo levantó para mirarme a los ojos.

_- Haremos lo que tú desees, princesa, como tú lo desees, pero quiero que tengas claro que no hay prisa. No tenemos ninguna prisa, ya sucederá cuando todo esté bien y tú realmente estés cómoda._

Asentí con tranquilidad mientras sentía los labios de Peeta posarse sobre los míos y comenzar un beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo más pasional.

_- ¿Peeta? ¿Katniss? –_ el grito de la hasta ahora siempre dulce voz de Delly nos hizo sobresaltar.

* * *

_**Nos leemos el sabado...**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 21**

**PPOV**

Katniss estaba en mi regazo. Nos besábamos sentados en un banco del parque frente a su edificio.

_- ¿Peeta? ¿Katniss? –_ el grito nos sobresaltó.

Nos separamos con lentitud para encontrarnos con Delly de pie frente a nosotros mirándonos con el rostro desencajado.

Nos pusimos de pie al instante y empujé a Katniss detrás de mí preocupado por la posible reacción de Delly.

_- No lo puedo creer!_ – gritó – _Eres una zorra! –_ se abalanzó contra nosotros y la sostuve por los brazos deteniéndola.

_- Cálmate, Delly! No hagas un escándalo –_ intenté apaciguarla

_- Suéltame! –_ me gritó retorciéndose en mis brazos.

Cuando finalmente la solté, estampó su mano en mi mejilla furiosa.

_- Y tú! Eres un maldito cabrón!_ – gritaba enfurecida _– Eres un traidor, mentiroso. No puedo creer esto._

_- Cálmate, Delly –_ le pedía viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Katniss temblando mientras se rodeaba a sí misma con sus brazos.

Necesitaba acercarme a ella, necesitaba abrazarla y reconfortarla pero no podía hacerlo. Debía calmar a Delly.

_- Sois unos cabrones, mal nacidos. –_ continuaba gritando Delly – _Es increíble. Por eso no podías decirme quién era la zorra a la que te estabas tirando. Y tú, ramera!_ – gritó dirigiéndose a Katniss – _Hipócrita! Te pregunté si sabías con quién me engañaba Peeta y me dijiste no saber nada. Pero por supuesto que lo sabías, eras tú, zorra, la novia de su mejor amigo._

_- Basta, Delly, ya está bien._

Pude ver cómo varias personas se detenían cerca nuestro para observar la escena. Algunos transeúntes ralentizaban el paso para escuchar mejor.

En ese momento Prim y Cato llegaron hasta nosotros.

_- No puedo creerlo, Peeta, te estás tirando a la novia de Gale, tu mejor amigo, tu hermano. ¿Qué te ha hecho esta furcia para que ni siquiera respetes tu amistad con Gale?_

_- Basta ya, Delly –_ grité furioso acercándome a ella

_- Eres de lo peor! –_ se giró hacia Katniss _– Pero esto no se va a quedar así, zorra, furcia! Voy a arruinar tu vida como tú lo has hecho con la mía_

Katniss permanecía en silencio como en shock. Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su rostro mientras Delly seguía gritando.

_- Tranquila, princesa. Vete a casa, yo ahora subiré –_ le susurré y me giré hacia Prim _– Prim, Cato, por favor llevadla a casa, yo iré enseguida._

Katniss se marchó con Prim y Cato. Me giré hacia Delly que me observaba furiosa.

_- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Peeta? –_ me dijo dejándose caer sobre el banco que antes habíamos ocupado Katniss y yo _– Yo te amaba tanto_

_- Lo siento, Delly. De verdad que siento mucho haberte lastimado. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Sé que te costará creerme pero no pude evitarlo._

_- ¿Por qué, Peeta? –_ me miró dejando correr las lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos _– ¿Por qué? ¿Con Katniss? No lo entiendo…-_ suspiró

_- No lo sé, Delly, ninguno de nosotros lo planeó, simplemente sucedió._

_- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?_

_- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo qué?_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste jugando conmigo?_

_- Nunca jugué contigo, Delly, nunca te mentí._

_- Creía que me amabas… -_ sollozó

_- Lo siento, Delly, pero nunca te lo dije. –_ susurré _- Te he tenido mucho cariño siempre, lo sigo sintiendo, pero nunca fue amor. He estado enamorado de Katniss desde que la conocí._

_- Es la novia de Gale! –_ discutió

_- Lo sé. Esa ha sido siempre la razón por la que he intentado hacer mi vida sin ella, sin luchar por ella. Busqué enamorarme de ti, te juro que lo intenté, pero no funcionó._

_- Y la muy zorra esperó que su novio se fuera de viaje para quitarme a mi novio_– se quejó

_- No fue así como sucedió, Delly. Las cosas se nos fueron de las manos. Ninguno de los dos lo buscamos, pero sucedió, nos enamoramos._

_- Dame una oportunidad, Peeta_– se giró hacia mí aferrándose a mi chaqueta –_Por favor, dame una oportunidad, déjame intentarlo, Peeta…_

_- Delly… por favor…_- intenté separarla de mí

_- Ella no es para ti, Peeta, ¿quién te asegura que no te dejará cuando Gale vuelva? Ella sólo te está utilizando porque está sola_– Delly no sabía que Gale había anticipado su regreso y no creí que fuese conveniente decírselo.

_- Sé que no es así, Delly. Lo siento, de verdad_

_- Por favor, Peeta_– rogó entre sollozos y se aferró a mí

_- Delly…_

_- Sé que puedo lograr que te enamores de mí_– susurró antes de abalanzarse sobre mis labios e intentar besarme.

Me alejé de ella tomando sus manos para soltar su agarre.

_- No te hagas esto, Delly, no te hagas más daño. Lo siento_– me disculpé poniéndome de pie para marcharme luego de dejar un beso en su frente.

.

.

.

Katniss estaba en la cocina bebiendo café con Prim cuando Cato me abrió la puerta.

_- ¿Cómo está Katniss? –_ le pregunté ansioso a Cato

_- Es extraño –_ me respondió _– no ha dicho ni una sola palabra._

Entramos a la cocina y me acerqué a ella abrazándola por la espalda. No se movió de su sitio, sólo se dejó abrazar. Prim y Cato se marcharon dejándonos solos.

_- ¿Cómo estás, cielo? –_ susurré en su oído

_- Delly tiene razón –_ contestó después de un momento _– soy una zorra, una ramera y una hipócrita._

_- Katniss, por favor…_ - supliqué _– sabes que eso no es así_

_- No, Peeta, no lo sé_– respondió molesta

_- Pues si no lo sabes, entonces te lo digo yo_– grité furioso alejándome de ella.

Katniss se estremeció en su asiento y me observó temerosa. Nunca había perdido la paciencia, nunca le había gritado, pero estaba llegando a mi límite. No quería descargarme con ella pero necesitaba explotar de una vez por todas.

_- Ya está bien, Katniss. No puedo continuar así, lo siento pero no puedo seguir así. Estoy harto de que siempre te estés culpando por todo. Llevo meses intentando hacer que entiendas que tú y yo nos amamos, es eso y nada más. Ya basta, yo te amo y tú a mí, eso es lo único que ha sucedido. No tienes la culpa de que Delly sufra porque la he dejado,_– explicaba en un tono de voz al que ninguno estábamos acostumbrados –_no es tu culpa que Gale sufra porque ya no estás con él y desde luego no eres culpable de que Gale te violara. Basta ya_– bufé viendo como las lágrimas finalmente corrían por su rostro –_ya no puedo estar todo el tiempo intentando que dejes la culpa a un lado. Estoy agotado. Cientos de veces me he preguntado si no tendrás razón y somos nosotros los culpables de todo. Tal vez es verdad que Gale te violó por mi culpa…_

_- Tú no tienes la culpa de eso… -_musitó

_- Pues entonces tampoco la tienes tú, cariño –_ respondí bajando la voz _– porque si tu error es amarme y no desear más a Gale, ni desear estar con él, entonces también yo soy culpable de eso._

Se levantó y se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando.

_- Lo siento, Peeta, lo siento de verdad, perdóname –_ rogaba mientras la acariciaba _– Te prometo que no volveré a pensar así. Tú tienes razón, no es nuestra culpa lo que sentimos, simplemente es así, eso es todo._

_- Claro que sí, princesa, nos amamos y eso sólo puede ser algo hermoso, y de ello sólo pueden surgir cosas hermosas._

Asintió contra mi pecho

_- Te amo, Peeta –_ susurró _– y eso sólo puede ser hermoso_

_- Kat, necesito que pasemos página, que dejemos todo y a todos atrás. Necesito que tú y yo nos ocupemos de nosotros nada más –_ pedí en un susurro_– Te necesito Kat, a ti y a nosotros_ – me separé de ella para mirarla antes de besarla.

Se aferró a mi cuello respondiendo a mi beso con devoción. El beso fue volviéndose más demandante y más exigente. Katniss se aferró a mí y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura.

Mi autocontrol desaparecía lentamente y me olvidé de la delicadeza que debía tener con Katniss. Se restregaba contra mí y mi miembro se endurecía más cada vez.

_- Vamos a la habitación –_ me pidió cuando se separó un momento en busca de aire y no pude más que obedecerla.

Cuando estuvimos en la habitación la dejé sobre la cama y me recosté sobre ella. Con desesperación le quité la camiseta y dirigí con agitación mi boca a sus pechos.

Katniss gemía y jadeaba restregándose contra mí. Llevé mis manos a su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador y liberé sus pechos, acariciándolos y apretándolos entre mis manos sin dejar de besarla.

Katniss levantó mi camiseta y me separé un instante para sacarla por mi cabeza. Sus manos recorrían mi torso excitándome más. Dirigió sus manos ansiosas a la cintura de mis pantalones y los desabrochó, colando sus manos bajo ellos.

Con avidez desabotoné sus pantalones y tiré de ellos quitándoselos junto a sus pequeñas braguitas. Katniss empujó mis pantalones y me separé para quitármelos liberando mi dolorosa erección.

Me tumbé sobre ella besándola

_- ¿Prefieres estar sobre mí?_ – pregunté agitado dándole la oportunidad de sentir que era ella quien manejaba la situación

_- No –_ jadeó – _quiero que me hagas el amor ahora, Peeta_ – rogó _– te necesito dentro de mí…_

_- Por supuesto, princesa –_ sin dejar de besarla llevé mi mano a su entrepierna comprobando lo húmeda que estaba – _Estás tan preparada para mí –_ susurré penetrándola con lentitud

Katniss enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y me empujó para que profundizara la penetración. Entré completamente en ella con un jadeo y comencé un delicioso vaivén que nos estaba llevando a la locura.

Mi chica jadeaba y gemía elevándome en un espiral de placer.

_- Peeta… -_ gimió _– voy a correrme…_

_- Hazlo mi amor… quiero seguirte…_

Seguí embistiéndola hasta sentirla apretarse sobre mi miembro, sus gritos y jadeos me excitaron y me vertí dentro suyo cayendo sobre ella jadeante en busca de oxígeno.

* * *

_**Espero les agrade haya podido actualizar antes de tiempo...**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 22**

**KPOV**

Estaba tumbada sobre el pecho de Peeta que me acariciaba la espalda en silencio.

El día de hoy había sido suficientemente agotador. Primero el psicólogo, luego Delly y por último Peeta y yo habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor.

_- ¿Estás bien, princesa? –_ susurró

_- Te amo, Peeta_

_- Y yo a ti, cariño. Quiero disculparme contigo, cielo, no quise hablarte como lo hice._

Levanté la vista para observarlo.

_- No tengo que disculparte, Peeta. Tú tienes razón, no puedo sentirme culpable por todo. No es mi culpa todo lo que ha sucedido. Sigo pensando que nosotros no hicimos las cosas de la mejor forma pero tampoco podemos culparnos por habernos enamorado._

_- Desde luego que no, cielo. Te amo, Katniss –_ dijo acariciando mi mejilla _– y lamento que alguien saliera herido por eso. Soy demasiado egoísta como para perderme estar contigo por alguien más._

Seguimos acariciándonos en silencio hasta que Peeta rompió el silencio.

_- Voy a dejar el departamento –_ anunció

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- No puedo, ni quiero, seguir viviendo con Gale. No sé cuándo podré volver a mirarlo a la cara sin sentir odio hacia él por lo que sucedió –_ confesó

_- Peeta, debes pasar página tú también, cariño. Gale ha sido tu amigo toda la vida._

_- Lo siento, Katniss, pero no es tan fácil para mí. De todas formas estoy seguro que él no querrá vivir conmigo cuando sepa que tú y yo estamos juntos. Y honestamente, no quiero seguir ocultándolo –_me apretó contra él_– Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo y tú a mí._

_- ¿Y cómo lo harás?_– pregunté dubitativa

_- Será fácil buscar otro lugar para mí mientras Gale esté viviendo con Bogs._

_- ¿Te gustaría que viviésemos juntos?_– pregunté en un tímido susurro que en parte esperaba él no hubiese escuchado.

Levantó mi rostro para que lo observara y me miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción

_- ¿Lo dices en serio? –_ preguntó emocionado y sólo pude asentir furiosamente sonrojada antes de que me apretara fuertemente contra él –_Oh, princesa, me haces tan feliz. No me atrevía a proponértelo, pero nada me haría tan feliz._

_- No sé, tal vez sea un poco pronto pero no puedo imaginarme dormir una noche sin ti –_confesé

_- Eso mismo es lo que yo siento_– me acercó a él y me besó.

Su tierno beso fue volviéndose más demandante y posesivo cada vez, siendo el preludio para una nueva sesión de sexo y amor.

.

.

.

El lunes a la tarde estuvimos viendo departamentos y encontramos tres que nos gustaron bastante, aunque quedamos de confirmarlo en cuanto nos decidiéramos.

El jueves siguiente ya habíamos entregado la fianza del departamento elegido y Peeta se había marchado a su departamento para comenzar a empaquetar sus cosas para mudarse cuanto antes. La parte difícil fue decírselo a Prim.

_- Wow –_ exclamó el lunes a la tarde al llegar a la cocina y descubrir que había preparado su plato favorito para cenar _– ¿Y a qué se debe este agasajo? –_ sonrió lamiendo el dedo que había hundido en la salsa de almendras que acompañaba el salmón.

_- Tenía ganas de prepararte algo especial –_ me sonrojé y me miró especulativa

_- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué me vas a pedir?_

_- Nada en realidad_

_- ¿Entonces…?_

_- Siéntate –_ le dije sirviendo dos platos y dejándolos sobre la mesa mientras me disponía a abrir el vino _– Hay algo que quiero contarte –_ dije en voz muy baja

_- Venga, suéltalo –_ dijo llevándose el primer bocado _– Oh, Katniss, esto está delicioso…_

_- Me alegro que te guste._

_- Anda, dime –_ sonrió –_parece que fueras a confesar un asesinato_

_- No es eso. –_ me costaba comenzar _– No sé cómo decírtelo pero, Peeta y yo decidimos que nos iremos a vivir juntos_– expliqué sin levantar la vista de mi plato.

_- Oh, Katniss, eso es genial –_ exclamó y saltó de su asiento para abrazarme

- ¿_De verdad te parece genial?_ – pregunté dudosa

_- Desde luego que sí, cariño. Es la mejor decisión que podríais haber tomado. Peeta te ama como nadie podría amar. Te lo mereces, Katniss, te mereces estar con él. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que él para ti._

_- Gracias, Prim, es muy importante para mí que tú pienses así. Sabes que para mí es muy importante tu opinión pero tenía miedo que te enfadaras porque voy a dejarte sola._

_- Oh, tonta, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Quién te dice no pueda convencer a Cato que se mude conmigo para no dejarme sola? –_ me guiñó un ojo

_- Voy a creer que en realidad estabas esperando que me fuera y te dejara el departamento libre –_ reí con tono ofendido

_- Nunca lo sabrás… -_ se carcajeó.

.

.

.

Peeta dejó el departamento ese fin de semana y se instaló en el que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Yo pensaba esperar hasta que acabara el mes que acababa de comenzar, para no dejar a Prim sola con todos los gastos del mes.

El lunes siguiente cenábamos en el nuevo departamento entre las cajas que Peeta aún no había desembalado.

_- Ayer hablé con Gale –_ me dijo Peeta con aire despreocupado

_- ¿Le dijiste que te mudabas?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?_

_- Le pareció un poco extraño pero al final lo entendió. Al fin y al cabo ese departamento es suyo y yo quiero tener mi propio lugar. Me dijo que no hacía falta que dejara el departamento ya que él se quedará aún algunos días más con Boggs, pero le dije que había encontrado una buena oportunidad y que me cambiaría._

_- ¿Crees que podrá perdonarnos alguna vez?_

_- No lo sé_– confesó – _pero, honestamente, no sé si me interesa que lo haga ya que yo mismo no me siento preparado para perdonarle a él._

Hice una mueca pero mi teléfono me interrumpió antes de hablar. Corrí hasta mi bolso y contesté con rapidez antes de ver siquiera el identificador.

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Hola, Katniss_– era Gale. Palidecí antes de sonrojarme frente a la mirada de Peeta

_- Oh, hola_– contesté desinteresadamente alejándome de Peeta para hablar más tranquilamente. No le había hablado a Peeta sobre mi decisión de ver a Gale y perdonarle, porque sabía que le disgustaría –_ ¿__Cómo estás?_

_- Bien, gracias. ¿Estás ocupada? Es decir, pensé que podría pasar por tu departamento para que habláramos un rato_– me dijo dudoso

_- Eh_– dudé_– ahora mismo no estoy en casa pero si te parece bien podríamos tomarnos un café mañana por la tarde_– ofrecí

_- Me parece genial. Puedo recogerte en la oficina_

_- No_– contesté con más énfasis del necesario_– ¿Qué tal si nos vemos sobre las 7 en el Starbucks?_

_- Oh, ok, de acuerdo –_aceptó con recelo_– te veo allí entonces. Te amo, Katniss._

_- Ok, nos veremos entonces._

Volví a la cocina y me senté frente a mi plato de comida sin levantar la vista de él. Peeta cogió mi mano por encima de la mesa.

_- ¿Todo bien, princesa?_

_- Sí_ – sonreí sonrojándome

_- ¿Con quién hablabas?_ – preguntó luego de esperar por un momento a que yo dijera algo

_- Era Gale –_ contesté aún sin mirarle. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre mi mano.

_- ¿Qué quería? –_ indagó entre dientes

_- Que nos viéramos –_ contesté y un profundo silencio nos invadió

_- ¿Vas a verlo?_

_- Tomaremos un café mañana por la tarde._

Soltó mi mano y abandonó la mesa llevándose su plato y su copa para meterlos en el lavavajillas. Se quedó de espaldas a mí apoyando las manos sobre la encimera.

_- Peeta… -_ llamé pero no me contestó

Me levanté y fui hacia él abrazándolo por la espalda.

_- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? –_ susurré

Tomó mis manos y deshizo mi agarre.

_- Nada –_ respondió alejándose de mí y haciéndome suspirar

_- Venga ya, Peeta, ¿qué sucede ahora?_– se giró mirándome con rabia e hizo un gesto de exasperación alzando las manos

_- Buff, nada, ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo_– respondió y se marchó rumbo al salón

_- No quiero olvidarlo_– le dije yendo tras él –_ ¿__Dime qué es lo que sucede ahora?_

_- ¿Qué sucede, Katniss? ¿Quieres saber lo que sucede?_– dijo con enardecimiento –_Que no entiendo qué diablos quieres lograr reuniéndote con él_

_- Venga ya, Peeta, Gale no va simplemente a desaparecer de nuestras vidas sin siquiera una explicación._

_- ¿Y qué pretendes encontrándote con él?_

_- Dejarle claro que lo nuestro se acabó._

_- ¿No está suficientemente claro ya?_

_- No para él. Peeta tú y yo lo sabemos porque estamos juntos pero él no lo sabe._

_- ¿Y no crees que deberíamos estar los dos presentes para decirle que estamos juntos?_

Me sonrojé furiosamente

_- No voy a decirle que estamos juntos_– confesé en un susurro

_- ¿Y por qué no? –_preguntó sorprendido_– ¿Aún no estás segura de estar conmigo?_

Lo observé con cara de asombro

_- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿De verdad crees que dudo de lo que tenemos? Creí haberte demostrado que no era así_

_- ¿Entonces no veo el por qué de ocultárselo a Gale?_

_- Realmente no creo que sea de su incumbencia._

_- ¿No será que tal vez quieras tener abierta la posibilidad de volver con él_? – dijo con una rudeza que desconocía en Peeta.

_- Vete al infierno –_ espeté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cogí mi bolso y mi abrigo y me largué de allí dando un portazo.

Estaba furiosa con Peeta, furiosa porque aún dudaba de mí y de mis sentimientos hacia él. Furiosa porque pensara que podría querer estar con Gale después de todo lo sucedido. Furiosa porque tuviera dudas justamente ahora que habíamos decidido dar un paso más y mudarnos juntos.

Sabía que sólo lo había dicho porque le molestaba la posibilidad de que me encontrara con Gale, pero aún así dolía, y dolía mucho.

* * *

**_Ok chicas... en este capitulo katniss realmente me cayo mal... no se ustedes... :) gracias por sus comentarios_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 23**

**KPOV**

El despertador sonaba demasiado temprano para mi gusto. La noche pasada me había resultado demasiado corta. La discusión con Peeta me había generado insomnio y no sumaba más que cuatro horas de sueño en toda la noche.

Encendí el teléfono que había apagado la noche anterior luego de evitar contestar cuatro llamadas de Peeta. Allí estaba, 15 llamadas perdidas, 7 mensajes de voz y 8 mensajes de texto. Borré los mensajes sin siquiera leerlos, estaba demasiado molesta como para contestarlos.

_- ¿Todo bien, Katniss? –_ preguntó Prim

_- Tuve una noche terrible –_confesé

_- ¿No vas a contarme por qué discutisteis con Peeta ayer?_

_- No es nada, Prim, solo dijo algunas cosas que no me gustó cómo sonaron, eso es todo. –_ Prim alzó una ceja _– Acepté ver a Gale para dar por terminado ese asunto, pero Peeta no lo acepta. Está molesto porque haya quedado con Gale._

_- ¿Estás segura de verlo, Katniss?_

_- Oh, no, Prim, tú también no, por favor. Necesito dar por terminada esta situación. Tengo que pasar página y no podré hacerlo si no aclaro las cosas con Gale de una vez. Él aún cree que lo nuestro no acabó y no puedo dejar que piense así._

_- Ya, cariño, lo entiendo. Pero debes entender a Peeta también. Él es quien ha estado todo este último mes ayudándote a reconstruir tus pedazos. Él es quien ha estado junto a ti para calmar tus pesadillas, él te ha consolado cada vez que has salido de una sesión con tu psicólogo. Es normal que le preocupe pensar cómo puede afectarte todo esto, cariño._

_- Sí, si eso lo entiendo –_ acepté – _Eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es que él aún dude de mis sentimientos hacia él. Que aún crea que existe la posibilidad de que yo quiera volver con Gale. Por Dios, Prim, voy a irme a vivir con él, ¿cómo puede dudar de mí? –_pregunté exasperada

_- No lo sé, Katniss, pero supongo que Peeta ha pasado muchos años teniendo que aceptar que no eras suya, supongo que ahora le debe costar creer que finalmente le perteneces y que no debe temer perderte._

_- Ya, pues me duele que piense así._– sentencié

_- Pues deberías decírselo así sin más._

_._

_._

_._

_- ¿Puedo pasar, Katniss?_– Peeta asomó su rostro acongojado por la puerta de mi despacho al llegar a la oficina.

_- Adelante –_contesté con seriedad sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Se sentó frente a mí en silencio hasta que levanté la vista para mirarle.

_- ¿Qué necesitas?_– pregunté recelosa

_- Lo siento, Katniss –_susurró mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos_– Lo siento, mi amor, no sé lo que me pasó. No debí decir nada de lo que dije, lo siento de verdad. Te juro que no quería lastimarte, pero no sé lo que me sucedió. Me puse enfermo de celos, celos y temor._

_- ¿Por qué, Peeta? ¿Celos por qué? Tú sabes que te amo solo a ti, no entiendo que dudes de mí._

_- Lo sé, mi amor, te juro que lo sé. No dudo de ti en absoluto, pero no sé, de repente sentí miedo. Y también tengo pánico de que te encuentres con él y vuelva a hacerte daño. No puedo siquiera pensar en que vuelva a lastimarte._

_- Peeta, tomaremos un café en el Starbucks. No intentará sobrepasarse conmigo en un sitio así._

_- No es eso lo que temo que suceda, sino que vuelva a llenarte de culpas e inseguridades._

_- No sucederá, mi amor_– dije levantándome y yendo hasta él que me atrajo y me sentó en su regazo _– Te prometo que no sucederá, Peeta, pero quiero que cuando tú y yo nos mudemos juntos todo esto esté definitivamente terminado. Quiero que confíes en mí._

_- Desde luego que confío en ti, cielo, es sólo que…_

_- Basta_– dije acercándome a sus labios para besarlo –_Basta de dudas. Te amo, Peeta._

_._

_._

_._

A última hora de la tarde Peeta vino a mi despacho para despedirse, aunque yo sabía que sólo intentaba asegurarse que estaba segura de ver a Gale y de hacerlo sin su compañía.

Le prometí pasar la noche con él lo que lo tranquilizó. Finalmente, con los nervios a flor de piel y sin poder postergarlo más, me dirigí a la cafetería donde había quedado de encontrarme con Gale.

_- Hola, mi vida_– susurró Gale cuando llegué hasta su mesa y se acercó para besarme.

Moví la cara y su beso fue un simple roce en mi mejilla. Me senté frente a él con mi moka blanco.

_- ¿Cómo estás, Gale? –_pregunté con amabilidad_– ¿Cómo está Boggs?_

_- Oh, bien dentro de lo que cabe. Es difícil para él, siempre ha sido muy independiente y esta nueva condición le agobia bastante._

_- Lo imagino_– acepté –_ ¿__Y tú cómo lo llevas?_

_- Bueno…_– dudó_– Creo que últimamente he hecho todo mal_– confesó

Di un sorbo a mi bebida esperando que continuara ya que no tenía fortaleza para decir nada.

_- Lo siento, Katniss. Siento haberme portado como un idiota contigo. Sé que no hice las cosas bien, pero me sentía demasiado abrumado por toda la situación que me estaba tocando vivir, y tú estabas tan distante conmigo, te mostrabas tan fría y diferente a como siempre habías sido…_

_- No creo que esa sea excusa para hacer lo que me hiciste, Gale._

_- Lo sé, cariño_– dijo tomando mi mano sobre la mesa la cual retiré con suavidad_– pero de verdad que no pensé que te lo estuvieras tomando de ese modo_

Lo observé incrédula

_- ¿Cómo creías que me lo tomaría, Gale? Te estaba rogando que me soltaras y tú sólo te metiste dentro mío sin siquiera escucharme_– bufé exasperada

_- No sé, simplemente creí que tú no querías apurar las cosas, pensé que podría lograr que te relajaras y lo disfrutaras como siempre lo has hecho._

_- Lo siento, Gale, pero no creo haberte dado ninguna señal de querer acostarme contigo y menos aún de estarlo disfrutando._

_- Tal vez no, Katniss, pero el sexo entre nosotros siempre estuvo bien y siempre fue importante, siquiera lo pensé. Lo siento, sé que fui egoísta, simplemente quería hacerte el amor y lo hice, eso fue todo._

_- No ha sido así para mí, Gale._– declaré –_No lo consideré simplemente egoísta. Fue algo duro, cruel, dañino, incluso criminal._

_- Venga ya, Katniss, tampoco exageres_– se burló

_- No creo estar exagerando_– repliqué con calma –_Está siendo difícil para mí superarlo, al principio me sentí incluso culpable de algo que definitivamente no es mi culpa. He estado viendo un psicólogo que me está ayudando a no sentirme culpable ni responsable. Definitivamente no creo estar exagerando._

Gale me miraba con ojos desorbitados

_- ¿Tan serio ha sido para ti?_– preguntó incrédulo y simplemente asentí –_Pues lo lamento de verdad, cielo, no sé cómo pedirte disculpas._

_- Realmente no hace falta que te disculpes, Gale. Simplemente quiero dejar todo eso atrás. Necesito seguir adelante con mi vida y con las cosas que son importantes._

_- Lo sé, Katniss, yo también quiero que dejemos todo esto atrás. Estos días que hemos estado distanciados han sido terribles para mí. Necesito que arreglemos las cosas, Katniss, es importante. Te daré tiempo, entiendo que no será fácil para ti que volvamos a hacer el amor pronto pero sé…_

_- Espera, Gale –_ levanté mi mano callando su discurso_– Espera, no quiero que te confundas. –_me observaba atento_– No estamos volviendo…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no estamos volviendo?_

_- Que no acepté esta charla para que volviéramos a estar juntos_– su mirada era de sorpresa e incredulidad –_No quiero volver contigo, nuestra relación se acabó_

_- ¿Cómo que nuestra relación se acabó? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Katniss?_

_- Lo siento, Gale, pero lo nuestro se terminó._

_- ¿Cómo? No entiendo. ¿No eres capaz de perdonarme un desliz?_

_- Yo no lo calificaría como un desliz_– discutí_– pero de todos modos no seré hipócrita contigo, no es esta la razón por la cual estoy terminando nuestra relación._

_- ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- Evidentemente no sería capaz de estar contigo después de lo que sucedió, pero en realidad esta relación ya estaba terminada en ese entonces_

_- Explícate_– demandó

_- Ya no estoy enamorada de ti, Gale, lo siento._

_- Explícate mejor –_gruñó

_- No tengo más que explicar, no te amo y no quiero estar con alguien a quien no amo._

_- ¿Y puedo saber cuándo te percataste de que no me amabas?_– preguntó entre dientes con ironía

_- Lo siento, Gale. Cuando estabas en París me di cuenta que lo nuestro no era más que una costumbre, una rutina. Estábamos bien pero sólo porque estábamos acostumbrados a ello. Yo no te amo, ya no siento eso. En realidad creo que tal vez nunca te amé. Tú me halagaste desde el primer día. Que un chico tan guapo y divertido se fijara en mí y fuese tan atento conmigo todo el tiempo, me deslumbró, fue una gran caricia para mi ego. No encontraba nada que hicieras mal, no había razón para no salir contigo. Debía ser tonta para no salir con un chico guapo que estaba loco por mí y me agasajaba todo el tiempo. Supongo que sólo fue dar el siguiente paso, no sé, en ese contexto parecía lo normal._

_- No entiendo nada de esto, Katniss. ¿Estuvimos juntos por tres años sólo porque parecía lo normal?_

_- Lo siento, Gale, de verdad que no quise hacerte daño nunca._

_- ¿Y qué pasó ahora que ya no te parece lo normal? ¿Qué sucedió cuando yo estaba en París?_

_- No sé, Gale. No te eché de menos tanto como creí que debía hacerlo, no te necesité._

_- ¿Estás con alguien más?_

_- Gale, esto es entre tú y yo_

_- ¿Me has estado engañando, Katniss?_– su voz se volvió ronca y enfadada

_- Lo siento, Gale, ya no te amo. No quiero seguir con esto._

_- No evadas mi pregunta_– gritó y varias personas se giraron hacia nosotros

_- No tengo nada que contestarte, Gale. Sólo acepté que nos viéramos para dejar claro que esto se terminó y no quiero que intentes retomar conmigo una relación inexistente._

_- ¿Quiero que me digas la verdad, Katniss?_– volvió a gritar agarrando mi brazo con violencia y tirando de mí hacia él.

Me asusté y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_- Suéltame, Gale, por favor –_pedí en un susurro y las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos

_- ¿Quiero la verdad ahora, Katniss? ¿Qué es toda esa mierda de que ya no estás enamorada? –_sacudió mi brazo con violencia.

Los dos estábamos de pie con la mesa de por medio. En ese momento uno de los camareros se acercó a nosotros seguido por otros dos chicos.

_- Suéltela, por favor_– le dijo con amenazante amabilidad.

_- Lárguese_– le gritó Gale_– No se meta donde no lo llaman_

_- Suéltela, por favor_– repitió en un tono más alto y los otros chicos se acercaron a él apoyando sus palabras.

Gale los miró y soltó mi brazo empujándome con violencia hacia el asiento que había ocupado.

_- Voy a pedirle por favor que se retire_– dijo el camarero con la misma amabilidad mientras todos los clientes observaban la escena con atenta curiosidad.

Gale se giró hacia mí.

_- Esto no se acaba aquí, Katniss_– me amenazó y se marchó

_- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?_– el camarero se acercó a mí con preocupación y sólo pude asentir –_ ¿__Quisiera que le llamara un taxi? Tal vez no sería bueno que saliera sola del local._

_- Realmente se lo agradecería_– susurré.

Veinte minutos después me encontraba en la puerta de nuestro nuevo departamento esperando que Peeta abriera la puerta que yo no era capaz de abrir.

_- ¿Katniss? –_ me dijo con preocupación al ver mi semblante acongojado y el llanto finalmente me desbordó

Se acercó a mí con rapidez y me abrazó con fuerza entrándome en el departamento.

_- ¿Katniss, cielo, qué sucede, cariño?_– preguntó con preocupación.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón y me subió en su regazo sin dejar de abrazarme e intentar calmarme.

_- Katniss, princesa, ¿dime qué sucedió?_– volvió a preguntar cuando mi llanto se calmó

_- Lo siento, Peeta_– respondí cuando me calmé –_No es nada, de verdad estoy bien_– hipé

_- Por favor, Katniss, ¿qué sucedió?_

_- De verdad estoy bien, Peeta_– sonreí aunque mi sonrisa era forzada_– sólo estoy un poco nerviosa_

_- Amor… –_ suplicó_– Por favor, Katniss, dime…_

_- Le dije a Gale que lo dejábamos, que no estaba enamorada de él y no se lo tomó muy bien_

_- No se lo tomó muy bien. ¿Qué quieres decir, Katniss? ¿Te hizo algo?_

_- No, se puso un poco agresivo pero no me hizo daño. Solamente me tomó del brazo con rudeza pero los camareros lo sacaron de allí_

Peeta palideció y me miró especulativo

_- ¿Los camareros lo echaron de la cafetería sin que él hiciera nada? Vamos, Katniss, no me engañes_

_- Es la verdad, Peeta. Me tomó del brazo y se puso a gritar, eso fue todo, por eso le echaron._

_- De acuerdo. Esa explicación no me alcanza pero no voy a presionarte por más. Pero quiero que me prometas que no volverás a verlo._

_- Te aseguro que no tengo intenciones de volver a verlo_

_- Prométeme que no lo verás ni aunque te suplique_

_- Está bien, Peeta, de verdad que está todo bien._

_- No lo entiendes. No está todo bien. ¿No lo entiendes? Primero te viola, luego te maltrata en un lugar público. ¿No te das cuenta? Ya no es el Gale que tú conocías._

_- Está enojado, Peeta, es sólo eso_

_- ¿Otra vez vas a justificarlo?_– bufó

_- No, desde luego que no, pero tampoco es que se haya convertido en un asesino en serie._

_- Como tú digas, pero no quiero que vuelvas a verlo._

_- Ok, prometido_– acepté finalmente.

Esa noche me costó bastante dormirme. La discusión con Gale me atormentaba pero las palabras de Peeta me amedrentaron.

¿Y si realmente Gale tuviera una naturaleza violenta? ¿Y si de verdad fuera agresivo? ¿Sería posible que el chico encantador que había sido mi novio durante los últimos tres años fuera violento? ¿Podría intentar tomar represalias contra mí? ¿Y cuando supiera que Peeta y yo estábamos juntos, podría hacernos daño?

* * *

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 24**

**PPOV**

La actitud de Gale me preocupaba, pero definitivamente, la negación de Katniss era algo que me preocupaba aún más.

Nunca había pensado en Gale como un hombre violento, pero últimamente se comportaba con Katniss de una forma temible. Tenía un agresivo sentimiento de posesión y yo ya había visto cómo podían llegar a terminar sus arranques violentos.

Estaba claro que si Katniss no había aceptado denunciarle por violación menos aún permitiría que le denunciara por agresión. Tal vez era cierto que no la había golpeado, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiesen estado en un lugar público.

Desde luego que Katniss no lo veía como yo, pero no me extrañaba. Con respecto a Gale ella nunca veía las cosas como yo lo hacía.

En la última semana no había vuelto a aparecer ni a llamar ni a Katniss ni a mí. Katniss estaba tranquila; creía que simplemente él había aceptado la nueva situación. Yo por mi parte, no estaba tan seguro de ello. No era normal en Gale desaparecer así sin más, pero yo ya no podía decir que le conocía. Mi amigo de toda la vida ahora era un extraño para mí.

Tras hablarlo mucho Katniss había accedido a ir a cenar a casa de mis padres el sábado a la noche y el domingo comeríamos en Forks con su familia. Yo estaba aterrorizado por enfrentarme al Jefe Everdeen. Ellos siempre habían sentido un gran aprecio por Gale, y si bien Katniss ya les había explicado la situación, yo estaba bastante amedrentado.

Llegamos temprano al ático de mis padres y la casa estaba vacía salvo por Sae la adorada cocinera de Portia que preparaba la cena.

Estábamos en el estudio sentados frente al piano. Tocaba para Katniss cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Finnick y Annie. Pude notar a Katniss tensándose en el banco a mi lado.

_- Buenas noches, chicos –_ les saludé con desinterés

_- Hola, Peeta, Katniss –_ nos saludó Finnick y se sentó en el sofá.

Annie se sentó a su lado y solo hizo un asentimiento hacia nosotros.

_- Hola –_ susurró Katniss completamente sonrojada.

Nuestro primer y único encuentro juntos con mi hermano y su prometida había sido un auténtico desastre y todos lo recordábamos.

_- ¿Cómo va todo? –_ Finnick intentó cortar la tensión que había invadido el estudio – ¿_Ya habéis acabado con el proyecto del Capitol´s?_

_- No, aún no, pero no queda mucho_ – le dije poniéndome de pie y llevando conmigo a Katniss para sentarnos en el sofá frente a ellos.

Tímidamente Katniss se recostó contra mi pecho mientras yo la sostenía por la cintura. La conversación siguió por esos caminos. Katniss respondía con monosílabos cuando Finnick le comentaba algo directamente a ella. Hablamos de trabajo, de cine, etc. Annie en ningún momento hizo comentario alguno, pero nos observaba con recelo, especialmente cuando yo dirigía algún gesto cariñoso a mi chica.

En un momento que se produjo un incómodo silencio, viéndosele realmente nervioso, Finnick carraspeó antes de dirigirse a Katniss.

_- Katniss, yo…_ - miró a Annie nervioso y volvió a girarse hacia nosotros _– bueno, en realidad, ambos queríamos disculparnos con vosotros._ – Katniss palideció a la vez que Annie se ruborizaba _– La última vez que nos vimos actuamos como unos idiotas…_

_- Oh, Finnick, está bien_ – respondió Katniss agitada _– No hace falta, de verdad._

_- No_ – la cortó Finnick – _en verdad queremos hacerlo. No teníamos derecho a opinar sobre algo que definitivamente no teníamos ni idea._

Katniss fue a interrumpirlo nuevamente, pero Finnick la cortó nuevamente.

_- Creo que nosotros nos equivocamos con vosotros y también con Gale. Finalmente Gale no resultó ser la persona que todos pensábamos. Sabemos que se portó terriblemente contigo y no tenía derecho –_ Katniss se apretó contra mí en el sofá al entender que Finnick sabía lo que había sucedido.

Evidentemente mi padre le habría explicado la situación a Finnick, quería creer que por su calidad de médico, y no era que me molestara eso ya que confiaba en Finnick y en su ética, pero no quería que Katniss se sintiera incómoda.

_- Está bien, Finnick,_ - le corté yo a él _– De verdad que está bien. No creo que a ninguno nos apetezca hablar de Gale. Eso ya es algo del pasado para nosotros y lo superaremos_– pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros de Katniss y la acerqué a mí.

En ese momento escuchamos la voz de Portia dirigiéndose al estudio y todos nos pusimos de pie para recibirla.

_- Hola, chicos, ¿cómo están? –_ se acercó a mí abrazándome _– Peeta, hijo, ya casi ni nos visitas_– se quejó con un puchero

_- Lo siento, mamá. Entre el trabajo y la mudanza he estado con mil cosas._

_- Sí, claro –_ sonrió – _y estoy segura que esta señorita también te retiene bastante –_ sonrió girándose hacia Katniss y dándole un cálido abrazo _– Bienvenida, Katniss, al fin nos conocemos, he oído mucho sobre ti. Estás en tu casa._

_- Gracias, Sra. Mellark_

_- Y nada de Sra. Mellark, dime Portia que si no me sentiré muy mayor._

En ese momento mi padre llegó hasta nosotros y nos saludó de igual forma.

La cena fue relajada y tranquila. Katniss se sintió muy cómoda y yo respiré aliviado. Finalmente todo está en su lugar. Katniss y yo estábamos juntos y mi familia era parte de esto y eso me calmaba y me hacía feliz.

Cuando nos marchamos poco antes de la medianoche, Annie se acercó a Katniss al despedirse y ante mi asombro, dejó de lado su orgullo para decirle que lamentaba su anterior comportamiento y que, aunque sabía que no habían comenzado con buen pie, esperaba que algún día pudiesen llegar a ser amigas.

_- Annie me amedrenta un poco –_ confesó Katniss cuando nos metimos en la cama

_- Annie ladra pero no muerde, no te preocupes por ella. Es una buena chica, pero nunca se guarda nada de lo que piensa. Eso es malo y bueno a la vez, ya que puedes estar segura que_ _sus disculpas de hoy fueron totalmente sinceras._ – la tranquilicé abrazándola con su espalda pegada a mi pecho.

_- No dudo de ello, pero se la ve tan avasallante. Es tan hermosa, y se la ve tan segura de sí misma que me genera, no sé, respeto…_

_- Tú eres mucho más hermosa –_ susurré besando su pelo y bajando por su cuello

_- Eso no es verdad –_ denegó restregando sus glúteos contra mi erección que se disparó al instante.

Llevé mi mano a su pecho por debajo de su camiseta y comencé a masajearlo haciéndola suspirar y moverse más intensamente contra mí.

Bajé mi mano por su estómago y la dirigí a su húmedo centro. Acaricié sus íntimos y tibios pliegues y comencé a masajear su henchido botoncito haciéndola jadear. Katniss dirigió su mano a mi sexo y bajando mis bóxer se adueñó de mi miembro acariciándolo y endureciéndolo más.

Retiré mi mano para bajar sus bragas, Katniss me ayudó y se las quitó volviendo a restregarse contra mí.

Abriendo sus labios desde atrás dirigí mi pene a su abertura y la penetré arrancándole un grito. Comencé a embestirla acelerando poco a poco el movimiento mientras con mi mano masajeaba su pequeño clítoris. Katniss jadeaba y se removía con desesperación.

Seguí penetrándola sintiendo mi orgasmo cada vez más cerca cuando finalmente sus paredes se cerraron en torno a mí acompañando sus jadeos y gemidos. La embestí con premura en busca de mi liberación que llegó cuando Katniss se apretó contra mí y con su mano acarició mis testículos.

Jadeantes nos encontró el sueño aún sin salirme de dentro suyo.

Tuvimos que levantarnos temprano y estábamos agotados, pero el viaje a Forks era de casi cuatro horas por lo que no podíamos salir muy tarde.

Sentí miedo al aparcar frente a la casa del jefe Everdeen mientras Katniss se burlaba de mí.

Aún no habíamos bajado del coche cuando la puerta delantera se abrió y una muy entusiasmada Effie salió a recibirnos.

_- Katniss, cielo –_ dijo y la abrazó antes de darle tiempo a cerrar la puerta del coche _– Te he echado mucho de menos_

_- Y yo a vosotros, mamá –_ la saludó Katniss y se alejó un momento para voltearse hacia mí.

Estiró su mano para que me acercara a ellas

_- Mamá, él es Peeta –_ me presentó cuando me acerqué a ellas _– Peeta, ésta es Effie._

_- Es un placer, Effie_ – extendí mi mano, pero ella se apartó de Katniss y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo

_- Encantada de conocerte al fin, Peeta. Katniss habla mucho de ti._

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos al patio trasero

- _Haymitch, -_ llamó Effie – _ven aquí, los chicos ya han llegado_

El jefe Everdeen se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a su hija

_- Cariño –_ la saludó amorosamente.

Katniss se giró hacia mí luego de besar cálidamente a su padre

_- Papá, éste es Peeta –_ dijo señalándome _– Peeta, éste es mi papá._

El rostro de Haymitch fue bastante más serio y especulativo que el de Effie.

_- Encantado –_ dije estirando mi mano.

Haymitch estrechó mi mano asintiendo sin dejar de observarme con atención.

Luego de una corta charla Effie se llevó a Katniss a la cocina para terminar de preparar las ensaladas. Haymitch me ofreció una cerveza y me quedé en el jardín mientras preparábamos la carne en la barbacoa.

Hablamos de su trabajo, de la liga de béisbol y de los Seahawks y sus nuevas incorporaciones.

_- Así que eres arquitecto –_ me dijo luego de un corto silencio

_- Así es_ – asentí dándole un trago a mi cerveza

_- Y trabajas con mi niña_

Volví a asentir

_- ¿Y te la llevarás a vivir contigo aunque sólo hace un par de meses que estáis saliendo?_

Me atraganté con el sorbo de cerveza que acababa de tomar

_- ¿Qué prisa tenéis?_– preguntó mirándome especulativo

_- No tenemos prisa –_ confirmé –_simplemente queremos estar juntos_

_- Sabes, Peeta, no es que yo sea un tipo anticuado o que no sepa cómo se mueve el mundo hoy en día –_intentó disculparse –_pero a los padres siempre nos gustaría que cuando nuestras niñas se fuesen de casa, fuera para vivir con quien se case con ellas._

_- Señor, sé que tal vez es pronto para hablar de ello, pero podéis estar seguro que esa es mi intención para con Katniss._

_- ¿Le has pedido matrimonio?_ – me miró con sorpresa haciéndome sonrojar

_- No aún, en realidad, pero no me imagino vivir ni un solo día del resto de mi vida alejado de su hija._

_- Espero que así sea, chico. Porque no es fácil entender que Katniss ha dejado a quien fue su novio durante más de tres años para mudarse al día siguiente con alguien más._

_- Lo entiendo, señor. Sólo quiero que sepa que amo a su hija, más que a mi propia vida, y sólo quiero estar con ella y cuidarla y amarla. Sé que parece muy poco tiempo pero Katniss y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos en este último tiempo y le puedo asegurar que nuestra relación es sólida, y estamos seguros de lo que queremos._

_- Me alegro que sea así, hijo, y espero que hagas feliz a mi niña. Y desde luego, antes de hacerla sufrir recuerda que hay un arma colgada junto a mi chaqueta tras la puerta_– sonrió y me hizo estremecer.

Luego de su sutil recordatorio, el ambiente se distendió y Katniss y Effie nos encontraron en una charla agradable.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 25**

**KPOV**

Peeta llevaba ya cuatro semanas viviendo en el que sería nuestro nuevo departamento. Yo por mi parte estaba embalando todas mis pertenencias para acabar de mudarme este fin de semana. Ya había llevado algunas cosas pero todavía me quedaban bastantes.

El viernes por la tarde Peeta y yo estábamos en mi habitación organizando parte de mi armario en algunas maletas cuando él se aburrió.

_- Creo que también deberíamos guardar este pantalón –_ dijo desabrochando el pantalón que vestía y tirando de él para quitármelo.

_- Pues tal vez éste deba acompañarle –_ reí quitándole el suyo

_- Y esta blusa –_ puso cara de asco _– puajj –_ me dejó sólo con mi ropa interior

_- Ni que decir de esta camisa –_ reí y desabotoné su camisa – _y la camiseta!_

Riendo me tomó de la cintura y me tumbó en la cama. Comenzamos a besarnos con pasión mientras acabábamos de deshacernos de nuestra ropa interior.

_- Peeta… deberíamos detenernos, cariño…_

_- Tengo otros planes antes que eso… -_ susurró dirigiendo su boca a mi sexo

_- Amor… vendrá el chico del restaurant… -_ habíamos pedido comida china y podría llegar en cualquier momento

_- Entonces deberé darme prisa… -_ susurró lamiendo mi clítoris y mis pliegues.

Deslizó su lengua subiendo por mi abdomen y mi pecho hasta alcanzar mi clavícula y se recostó entre mis piernas, frotando su erección contra mi húmeda cavidad.

_- Házmelo, Peeta… -_ pedí enredando mis piernas en su cintura

_- Siempre, princesa… -_ aceptó clavándose en mí y penetrándome con suavidad

Ambos estábamos demasiado excitados, sabía que me correría muy rápido. Los gemidos roncos de Peeta sólo servían para excitarme más.

Me embistió con rapidez cuando escuchamos el timbre sonar. No podíamos quedarnos así, yo no podía quedarme así.

Apreté con fuerza los ojos y removí mis caderas frotando mi clítoris contra las ingles de Peeta. Fue el último tacto que hizo falta para que alcanzara un devastador orgasmo que trajo consigo el desahogo de Peeta, que jadeante se derramó dentro mío.

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

_- Enseguida voy… -_ grité por sobre el hombro de Peeta que se separó de mí riendo.

Con rapidez me calcé mis bragas y cogí la camisa de Peeta que fue lo que encontré más cerca.

Peeta se vestía en la habitación mientras yo corría a la puerta abochornada. Tiraba hacia abajo del borde de la camisa intentando cubrir mis muslos al menos hasta las rodillas, mientras abría la puerta. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con la mirada desorbitada de Gale clavada en mí.

_- Entonces es cierto_– dijo adentrándose en el salón y dirigiendo la vista a mi camisa masculina

_- Gale, ¿qué haces aquí? –_ jadeé

- _Hoy me encontré con Delly. Me dijo que me habías dejado por alguien más y que me divertiría descubrirlo. Aún no entiendo qué es lo divertido de todo esto._ – se volteó hacia mí mirándome furioso _– ¿Por eso dejaste de amarme, Katniss? ¿Porque te estás tirando a alguien más?_

_- Cálmate, Gale, hablemos de esto con calma, por favor._ – me estremecí asustada

En ese momento Peeta apareció en el salón a espaldas de Gale.

_- Cariño, tienes el dinero para…_- en ese momento vio a Gale.

Con el ceño fruncido Gale se volteó lentamente para encontrarse a Peeta, descalzo, con los vaqueros desabrochados y una camiseta bastante arrugada.

Se giró hacia mí desconcertado

_- ¿Con Peeta?_– gruñó y me tomó de un brazo sacudiéndome _– Serás zorra! Te estás tirando a mi mejor amigo!_– gritó empujándome contra la pared con violencia

_- Suéltala, Gale! –_ gritó Peeta viniendo hacia mí

Gale se giró hacia él y tomándolo desprevenido le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo caer.

_- Y tú, maldito cabrón! –_ gritó lanzándose sobre Peeta _– Puedes tirarte a la mujer que quieras de todo Seattle y decides ir a por mi novia!_

_- Cálmate, Gale –_pidió Peeta en un susurro

_- Eres un maldito cabrón! Y te decías mi mejor amigo! –_ gritaba mientras lo empujaba _– Te pedí que cuidaras de mi novia y decidiste follártela! –_ volvió a empujarlo y nuevamente dirigió su puño al rostro de Peeta.

Siguió golpeándolo y gritando cuando Peeta volvió a tambalear y caer. Peeta no hacía nada por defenderse. Fui tras él intentando separarlos.

_- Basta ya, Gale, déjalo –_ grité cogiendo el brazo que había tirado para atrás para tomar impulso y volver a golpear a Peeta _– Detente!_

Con los ojos inyectados de furia, se giró hacia mí y me empujó haciéndome tambalear.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó por los antebrazos sacudiéndome.

_- Zorra! Furcia! Vienes a defender a tu amante, ramera! –_me gritó sacudiéndome con fuerza.

Pude ver a Peeta poniéndose de pie para venir hacia nosotros cuando el puño de Gale se estrelló en mi rostro haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás.

Sólo recuerdo haber visto a Peeta cogiendo a Gale por la espalda cuando yo caí sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal del salón. Luego todo se oscureció para mí.

.

.

.

**PPOV**

Katniss salió corriendo de la habitación abrochándose mi camisa. Me excitaba ver mi ropa en ella. Reí pensando en la cara del chico del delivery cuando le abriera la puerta un ángel con poca ropa y el rostro y el pelo gritando que acababa de tener sexo.

Acabé de calzarme mi pantalón y mi camiseta cuando vi la cartera de Katniss sobre la mesita de noche. La cogí y salí al salón.

_- Cariño, tienes el dinero para…_- le pregunté sabiendo que no lo llevaba.

Al levantar la vista me encontré con que quien había tocado el timbre era Gale. Estaba de espaldas a mí y Katniss frente a él sostenía la puerta aún abierta.

Gale se volteó al escuchar mi voz y me observó entre desconcertado y furioso.

Se volvió hacia Katniss y gritó tomándola del brazo mientras la sacudía.

_- ¿Con Peeta? Serás zorra! Te estás tirando a mi mejor amigo!_– la empujó contra la pared violentamente y corrí hacia ellos.

_- Suéltala, Gale! –_ grité con furia

Gale se giró y antes de que pudiera verlo venir me dio un puñetazo en el rostro que me hizo caer.

_- Y tú, maldito cabrón! –_ gritó tirándose sobre mí _– Puedes tirarte a la mujer que quieras de todo Seattle y decides ir a por mi novia!_

No busqué devolverle los golpes, pero llevaba mis manos a las suyas para cogerlas y lograr que dejara de golpearme.

_- Cálmate, Gale –_pedí con un hilo de voz.

_- Eres un maldito cabrón! Y te decías mi mejor amigo! Te pedí que cuidaras de mi novia y decidiste follártela! –_ volvió a empujarme y nuevamente me golpeó en el rostro.

Podía sentir sangre corriendo por mi rostro. No identificaba de dónde procedía porque toda la cara me dolía por igual.

Siguió golpeándome y volví a caer.

En ese momento Katniss corrió hacia nosotros.

_- Basta ya, Gale, déjalo –_ gritó cogiendo el brazo de Gale y evitando que me golpeara nuevamente _– Detente!_

Gale se alejó de mí y fue hacia ella antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

_- Zorra! Furcia! Vienes a defender a tu amante, ramera! –_gritaba y la sacudía.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo me levanté y fui hacia él, aunque no pude evitar que Gale la golpeara haciéndola caer sobre la mesa del salón, que se rompió en pedazos cuando Katniss se estrelló contra ella.

Tomé a Gale por la espalda para separarlo de Katniss. Éste se giró y volvió a golpearme cayendo sobre mí. No podía hacer nada salvo ver a Katniss sangrando inconsciente sobre los cristales de la mesa.

En ese momento sentí que alguien tiraba de Gale quitándomelo de encima, levanté la vista para encontrarme al chico del restaurant que sostenía a Gale por los antebrazos mientras éste continuaba gritándome.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia Katniss.

_- Katniss, cielo… -_ la llamé sin obtener respuesta. Tomé su muñeca y comprobé que tenía pulso aunque era muy lento. Me abalancé sobre el teléfono y marqué el 911 pidiendo una ambulancia con urgencia.

No sé en qué momento Prim y Cato habían llegado al departamento. Cato y el otro chico sostenían a Gale que me gritaba como poseso.

_- ¿Peeta? ¿Qué sucedió? –_ Prim se acercó preocupada caminando muy lentamente sobre los cristales.

_- Katniss, cariño, aguanta por favor…_ - lloraba sobre ella sosteniendo su mano, no me atrevía a moverla

A los pocos minutos varias personas habían aparecido en el salón. Dos agentes de policía preguntaban qué había sucedido, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Katniss mientras dos paramédicos la levantaban con suavidad depositándola en una camilla.

Imagino que el chico del restaurant habría explicado lo que había visto porque uno de los agentes esposó a Gale y se lo llevó. Caminé detrás de la camilla y mientras salía le pedí a Prim que llamara a Brutus para decirle que íbamos al hospital.

Me senté en la ambulancia acompañando a Katniss mientras los médicos le daban las primeras atenciones intentando cortar la hemorragia de su cabeza. Uno de los enfermeros que estaba allí me acercó unas gasas y entonces me percaté que mi rostro continuaba sangrando.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Brutus y otros médicos esperaban por nosotros en la entrada de urgencias.

Intenté seguir la camilla pero mi padre me detuvo.

_- Quiero ir con ella, papá –_ imploré sin poder evitar las lágrimas

_- Tranquilo, Peeta –_ me detuvo mientras veía cómo se la llevaban _– nosotros nos ocuparemos de Katniss, te prometo que me ocuparé que todo esté bien y te diré todo lo que suceda, pero deben revisarte a ti también. Cuando curen tus heridas podrás ver a Katniss._

Entonces vi lo que mi padre veía. Mi rostro sangraba, mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre, mis pies descalzos aún sangraban por los cristales sobre los que había caminado sin siquiera notarlos.

Finalmente me derrumbé en llanto sobre mi padre que me acompañó a entrar al hospital, mientras Katniss se perdía tras las puertas abatibles.

* * *

**_No se si pueda actualizar mañana... pero si no actualizare el lunes..._**

**_Besos Y Abrazos_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 26**

**PPOV**

Tumbado en una camilla en urgencias temblaba pensando en Katniss sin poder evitar las lágrimas, mientras algunas enfermeras y médicos giraban en torno a mí. No era capaz de entender lo que decían, siquiera sentía dolor por mis heridas.

Mientras una enfermera limpiaba los cortes en mis pies y en mis manos, un médico suturaba el corte sobre mi ceja.

Cato apareció a mi lado. Me incorporé de un salto ante la queja del médico que cosía mi herida.

_- Cato, ¿cómo está Katniss? ¿La has visto? ¿Te han dicho algo?_– pregunté con ansiedad

_- Calma, Peeta. Katniss, estará bien, le estaban haciendo exámenes y radiografías, pero estará bien, tranquilo._

Me dejé caer sobre la camilla nuevamente.

_- Peeta, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? –_ me preguntó con curiosidad

_- No estoy seguro, Cato, Gale apareció en el departamento y cuando se dio cuenta que estábamos juntos empezó a golpearnos; cuando quise separarlo de Katniss me golpeó y en un momento, no sé cómo sucedió, pero estaba golpeando a Katniss y lanzándola sobre la mesita del salón. No sé bien cómo nos separamos._

_- Thom, el chico del restaurant, llegó y se encontró la pelea y los separó_

Recordé entonces haber visto a ese chico sosteniendo a Gale contra la pared

_- Deberé agradecérselo… -_ suspiré – ¿_Qué sucedió con Gale?_

_- Está en la comisaría. Thom declaró lo que se encontró al llegar al departamento, pero la policía querrá hablar contigo y con Katniss._

Asentí comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

_- Cato, creo que debería llamar a los padres de Katniss._

_- Tranquilo, Prim ha hablado con Effie. Tardarán aún en llegar pero ya vienen hacia aquí._

En ese momento entraron Portia y Finnick. Cato me dejó con ellos diciéndome que iría con Prim a buscar novedades sobre Katniss.

_- Peeta! –_ gritó mi madre corriendo hacia mí – _Peeta, ¿hijo, cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Tranquila, mamá, estoy bien. Son sólo rasguños –_intenté tranquilizarla aunque sin éxito, ya que mi imagen no ayudaba a creerlo.

- ¿_Qué sucedió, Peeta? –_preguntó Finnick

_- Gale –_ dije simplemente y Finnick asintió con entendimiento.

_- Es increíble, ese tío ha enloquecido._

_- Katniss no está bien_– susurré con un quejido lastimero

_- Tranquilo, Peeta, papá se está ocupando de ella._

Cuando el médico acabó de suturarme y curarme las heridas, me preparé para salir luego de cambiarme con la ropa limpia que me había traído mi madre. Entonces entró un hombre uniformado que se dirigió a mí.

_- ¿Señor Peeta Mellark?_– me preguntó.

_- Sí, soy yo_

_- Garret Thompson, detective de la policía de Seattle. –_me saludó extendiendo la mano_– Estamos investigando los sucesos del departamento de la señorita Katniss Everdeen. Necesitaría que me contestase algunas preguntas –_asentí _– ¿Podría explicarme lo sucedido?_

_- Yo estaba en la habitación de Katniss cuando Gale entró al departamento. Cuando salí al salón él discutía con ella aunque no escuché lo que decía. Se enfureció al verme y golpeó a Katniss._

_- ¿Por qué razón el señor Hawthorne se enfureció al verle? –_ preguntó el policía con curiosidad

_- Gale es el ex novio de mi novia, él no sabía que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos y le molestó descubrirlo. –_confesé ante el gesto de entendimiento del policía.

Éste me hizo señas de que continuara con el relato y le expliqué todo lo sucedido hasta el momento que Thom llegó y me lo quitó de encima.

_- ¿Habíais tenido algún otro incidente con el señor Hawthorne? –_me preguntó y temblé mientras decidía contarle lo sucedido

A mi lado Finnick apretó mi hombro infundiéndome fuerzas mientras mi madre sostenía mi mano entre las suyas. El detective me observó suspicaz al notar mi vacilación.

_- Sí_– susurré

_- ¿Podría explicarme el incidente? –_insistió

_- Hace algo así como dos meses Gale estuvo en su departamento, en ese momento ellos tenían una buena relación, pero él la violó. –_el detective levantó la vista mirándome con cautela.

_- ¿Consta denuncia de este hecho?_– preguntó

_- No. Katniss no quiso denunciarlo. Decía que sin duda se debía al mal momento que él estaba atravesando porque su padre se había accidentado. Unos días después ella visitó un médico, la doctora Senna Paulós, quien la revisó y pudo constatar que la habían forzado. Katniss lo reconoció entonces pero no lo denunció. Si sirve de algo, Gale reconoció ante mí haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con Katniss sin su consentimiento._

_- ¿Es consciente de que este hecho cambia sustancialmente la situación del señor Hawthorne?_

_- Lo imagino, pero no puedo ocultar este hecho. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que Katniss no lo denunciara, pero ahora ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo._

_- Evidentemente deberemos contrastar esta información con la señorita Everdeen en cuanto esté en condiciones de responder._

_- Lo entiendo._

_- ¿Algún otro hecho del que debiera tener conocimiento?_

_- Hace cosa de un mes se reunieron en una cafetería y él tuvo una actitud un tanto agresiva. Los empleados del lugar lo podrán corroborar ya que se encargaron de echarle del local._

_- Eso no lo sabía –_me dijo Finnick asombrado y sólo pude asentir

El detective se marchó diciéndome que volvería cuando pudiera hablar con Katniss. Asimismo me recomendó no dudara en ponerme en contacto si recordaba cualquier otro detalle.

Cuando finalmente los médicos me autorizaron a marcharme, luego de varias indicaciones para calmar los dolores, me fui junto a Finnick y Portia hasta la sala de espera donde me encontré a Prim y Cato.

_- Peeta! ¿Cómo estás? –_ Prim se acercó a mí y me abrazó

_- Yo estoy bien, Prim, ¿pero qué sabéis de Katniss?_

_- Tu papá la estaba atendiendo, aún no nos han dicho mucho._

_- Pero ya hace más de dos horas que está ahí dentro! –_ me quejé

Nos sentamos en la sala a esperar que alguien nos dijera algo. No fui capaz de mantenerme sentado por mucho tiempo, así que deambulaba por la habitación cuando mi padre por fin apareció.

Todos nos abalanzamos sobre él.

_- Papá, ¿cómo está Katniss? –_ pregunté con desespero

_- Tranquilo, hijo. Katniss está bien._

_- ¿Ha despertado?_

_- Ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral y por ello había perdido el conocimiento pero ha despertado aunque en este momento está sedada. Le hemos realizado una tomografía y no hay sangrado ni lesión cerebral. Le hemos hecho también radiografías y no hay fracturas ni golpes de gravedad. Tiene diversas contusiones producto de los golpes y la caída y también algunos cortes. El más preocupante fue un corte en la base del cráneo pero ya lo han suturado. –_explicó _– Realmente, Peeta, no debes preocuparte, ella estará bien. –_ dijo intentando calmarme.

_- ¿Puedo verla? –_ rogué

_- Sí, pero antes de ello quisiera hablar contigo._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –_ las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por mis mejillas. Me atemorizó lo que fuera que mi padre pudiera tener que decirme.

_- No es nada, Peeta. Quiero que te calmes, por favor. Katniss estará bien. Lo prometo._

Nos fuimos a su consultorio, dejando que Prim entrara a la habitación donde estaba Katniss. Yo necesitaba verla, estar con ella, asegurarme que estaba bien. Pero mi padre tenía otros planes.

_- Siéntate, hijo. –_ ocupé la silla frente al escritorio de Brutus _– ¿Qué sucedió, Peeta?_

_- Gale vino al departamento de Katniss y nos encontró juntos_– expliqué nuevamente lo que venía repitiendo hacía tres horas.

_- No podéis dejar esto así, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_- Lo sé. La policía vino a verme y querrán hablar con Katniss cuando ella esté en condiciones._

_- No sabemos cuánto podrá recordar Katniss de todo lo sucedido. Debido a la conmoción podría olvidar detalles._

_- Lo entiendo. Pero no puedo permitir que Gale quede impune. Pudo habernos matado. Lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque llegó ese chico._

- _Lo sé. Y desde luego que te apoyo, hijo, pero quiero que tengas claro que pueden caerle varios años a Gale. La violencia de género es un tema muy delicado._

_- No me importa lo que suceda con él. Nunca podré justificar nada de lo que Gale ha venido haciendo últimamente. Lamento que haya llegado a estos extremos. Ha sido mi amigo toda la vida, pero tengo pánico de lo que pueda hacerle a Katniss. Está fuera de sí y a mí sólo me preocupa Katniss._

_- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Peeta. –_ se quedó pensativo – _Hay algo más que debo decirte._

Volví a temblar.

_- Por Dios, papá. Dime qué sucede, me asustas._

_- Tranquilo, no debes asustarte –_ sonrió – _o quizás un poco._

_- Por favor! –_ grité –_ ¿__Qué es? ¿Hay algo con Katniss que no me has dicho?_

_- Le hemos hecho varias pruebas y análisis…_

_- ¿Y? –_ supliqué

_- Felicidades, hijo –_ dijo poniéndose de pie y viniendo hacia mí _– Katniss está embarazada._

* * *

**_Promesa es promesa y aqui el nuevo capitulo..._**

**_Besos Y Abrazos_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 27**

**PPOV**

"Katniss está embarazada". Las palabras de mi padre retumbaban en mi mente mientras acariciaba su vientre sosteniendo su mano sentado al costado de su cama.

Las emociones chocaban dentro mío unas con otras. Estaba feliz, asustado, nervioso, preocupado. Pero por sobre todo estaba emocionado.

Esperaba ansioso que Katniss despertara. Quería contarle sobre nuestro pequeño milagro. Quería ver sus ojos brillar. Aunque en este momento necesitaba que despertara porque necesitaba verla bien, necesitaba besarla asegurándome que estaría bien.

Su embarazo era de unas cuatro semanas. Mi padre no dudaba que con todo lo que Katniss había vivido estos últimos tiempos, seguramente su control sobre los anticonceptivos no había sido el más correcto. Y realmente yo sólo podía sentirme feliz de que así hubiera sido.

_- ¿Aún no despierta?_– Prim se acercó con ansiedad.

Simplemente negué.

_- Ha llamado Effie. –_levanté la mirada expectante _– Tardarán quizás una hora más, pero al menos Effie está más tranquila, al saber que Katniss está bien._

_- Gracias por todo, Prim –_ me observó incrédula – _Gracias por llegar a tiempo. Gracias por ocuparte de avisar a los padres de Katniss. Yo realmente no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Pero sobre todo gracias por habernos apoyado con nuestra relación. Sé que tú siempre sentiste mucho aprecio por Gale, pero nunca dejaste de apoyarnos en nuestra historia, y te lo agradezco. Es muy importante para Katniss y también para mí, y en realidad nunca te lo agradecí._

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, Peeta._– dijo quitándole hierro al asunto_– No te negaré que me costó un poco entenderlo. Es verdad que siempre aprecié mucho a Gale, aunque veo que me equivoqué enormemente con él. Pero nunca he visto a Katniss ser tan feliz como lo es contigo. Y a medida que te conozco más a ti, veo que Katniss nunca podría estar con nadie mejor que tú. Katniss es mi familia y sólo espero que sea feliz. Y sé que tú la haces feliz._

En ese momento, Katniss se removió llamando nuestra atención.

_- ¿Peeta…? –_ susurró

_- Aquí estoy, cielo –_apreté su mano _– Aquí estoy._

Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró.

_- Peeta… ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? –_tímidas lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

_- Tranquila, princesa, todo está bien. Estás en el hospital, pero te pondrás bien, cariño._

_- Me duele –_ se quejó lastimera

_- Lo sé, amor, llamaré a la enfermera para que te de un calmante –_hice ademán de llamar al timbre.

- _No quiero dormirme… –_se quejó

_- Te hará bien, pequeña –_llamé a una enfermera que le administró calmantes aunque le aseguró que no la harían dormir, si bien le convendría descansar.

Cato, Finnick y Portia entraron a la habitación cuando Prim les dijo que Katniss había despertado. Le preguntaron cómo se sentía y hablaron un poco con ella antes de dejarnos solos para que Katniss descansara.

_- Peeta, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, cielo?_

_- No mucho, Gale estaba allí, gritándome, golpeándote, no sé…_

_- Está bien, princesa_– acaricié su rostro calmándola _– No te alteres_

_- Dijo que Delly le contó que yo estaba con alguien. –_me irritó saberlo_– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Gale? ¿Qué sucedió con él?_

_- Él llegó y se alteró al vernos juntos, te golpeó y cuando quise defenderte me golpeó a mí. Volvió a golpearte y caíste sobre la mesilla del salón. Luego llegó Thom, el chico del restaurant, y nos separó. Entonces llegaron Prim y Cato. Llamamos al 911 y vinieron la policía y una ambulancia._

_- ¿Qué pasó con Gale? –_ preguntó

_- Está detenido._– Katniss palideció –_Thom explicó lo que vio. La policía vino a verme y vendrá a verte a ti también._

_- No sé qué debo hacer._

_- Lo siento, Katniss, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no vuelva a hacerte daño. He pasado los peores momentos de mi vida pensando lo que podía llegar a pasarte. No voy a pasar por esto nuevamente. Gale no está bien y no voy a arriesgarme._

_- Tienes razón –_aceptó finalmente

Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando el momento.

_- Katniss, tengo que darte una noticia –_me miró con atención.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_– preguntó temerosa

_- No es nada que deba preocuparte_– sonreí –_Con todo lo sucedido te han hecho bastantes pruebas y análisis…_

_- ¿Tengo algo grave? –_sus ojos se ensancharon

_- No, claro que no, princesa_– la tranquilicé apretando su mano y recorriendo su rostro con mis dedos –_Todo lo contrario._

_- Por favor, Peeta, ¿qué sucede?_

_- Estás embarazada –_susurré contra su rostro sonriendo_– Vamos a tener un bebé._

Katniss palideció y me miró en silencio con asombro mientras su mirada se humedecía.

_- ¿De verdad?_– asentí sonriendo –_ ¿__Cómo es posible? Estaba tomando precauciones. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?_

_- Brutus cree que tal vez te hayas saltado algún anticonceptivo. Últimamente han pasado demasiadas cosas para tener todo perfectamente organizado._

_- No me di cuenta… –_ susurró más para sí misma que para mí.

Sonreí feliz acariciando su mejilla. Katniss me miró con prudencia.

_- ¿Y tú qué piensas? –_preguntó con timidez

_- ¿Yo? –_sonreí_– Yo soy el hombre más feliz de la Tierra._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Por supuesto que sí, princesa. Nada podría hacerme más feliz que saber que tendremos un hijo juntos._

_- ¿No te parece demasiado pronto?_– dijo dudosa

_- Tal vez sí, pero la verdad es que ahora no puedo esperar a tenerle en mis brazos_– confesé acercándome para besarla suavemente

_- ¿Qué más dijo Brutus? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? ¿Cómo está el bebé?_

_- Todavía es muy pronto, cielo. Apenas tienes unas cuatro o cinco semanas. Pero de momento el embarazo está perfectamente._

_- ¿No habrá problemas con lo sucedido?_

_- No. Todo está bien. Dentro de unos ocho meses tendremos a nuestro bebé con nosotros._

Katniss se incorporó tirándose en mis brazos. La abracé contra mi pecho, acariciando su espalda y respirando su exquisito perfume. Así era como la necesitaba, junto a mí, feliz. Y así es como la tendría de ahora en más, a ella y mi bebé, nuestro bebé. Nada podía hacerme más feliz. Tras todos los nervios que había pasado, los malos momentos que nos habían tocado vivir, aquí estaba nuestra recompensa, nuestro premio a tanto dolor.

_- Te amo, Peeta –_susurró

_- Y yo a ti, princesa. Y yo a ti._

Finalmente Katniss estaba dormida, cuando momentos más tarde aparecieron Haymitch y Effie.

_- Peeta! –_ llamó Effie impaciente _– ¿Cómo está Katniss, Peeta?_

_- Tranquila, Effie. Katniss está bien. Acaba de dormirse ahora mismo. Sólo está un poco dolorida, pero está bien. No hay de que preocuparse. Podrías hablar con mi padre. Él fue el médico que la atendió. Te explicará su estado pero de verdad está bien._

Effie se lanzó a mis brazos y dejó salir el llanto que estaba guardando.

_- Oh, Peeta, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba. Tuve tanto miedo_– sollozó en mi pecho.

_- Lo sé, Effie, yo también tuve miedo, pero ahora está bien._– la tranquilicé acariciando su espalda

_- ¿Y tú cómo estás, Peeta?_– me preguntó Haymitch de pie detrás de su esposa –_No tienes buena cara._

_- Ya lo creo_– sonreí –_pero estoy bien, también. Un poco dolorido, pero estoy bien._

- _Pagará por esto, hijo. Desde luego que le haré pagar por lo que les ha hecho a mi niña y a ti._

_- Haré todo lo necesario para que no vuelva a acercarse a Katniss. Es lo único que me importa._

_- Lo sé, Peeta, y te lo agradezco –_ afirmó Haymitch – _Te agradezco que cuides de mi niña._

_- No tiene que agradecerlo, Katniss es mi vida._

* * *

**_Espero sea de su agrado estos dos capitulos... un abrazo y besos... espero sus comentarios_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 28**

**KPOV**

Todo estaba tan oscuro. Quería despertar, abrir los ojos, ver luz, pero todo estaba muy oscuro y yo no tenía fuerzas para volver.

Muy lejos escuchaba voces. La voz de Peeta, de mi ángel, él estaba junto a mí pero no podía verle. No sabía cómo hacer para que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

Sentía su contacto, su tibio contacto en mi mano y en mi vientre. Me hablaba con suavidad pero yo no podía contestarle, no podía decirle que estaba allí, que estaba con él.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para alejarme de la oscuridad. Intenté removerme y finalmente pude alejarme de esas fuerzas que me mantenían atrapada.

Me removí tanto como mis fuerzas me lo permitieron.

_- ¿Peeta…? –_ le llamé. Le necesitaba a mi lado.

_- Aquí estoy, cielo –_volví a sentir su contacto dándome un suave apretón _– Aquí estoy._

Forcé mis ojos a abrirse y le busqué a mi lado. Allí estaba, sentado junto a mí, sonriéndome con dulzura. De pie tras él estaba Prim que me observaba expectante.

_- Peeta… ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? –_estaba demasiado confundida, no entendía qué había sucedido.

_- Tranquila, princesa, todo está bien. Estás en el hospital, pero te pondrás bien, cariño. –_me respondió con tranquilidad infundándome confianza.

_- Me duele –_ sentía todo mi cuerpo lleno de magulladuras.

_- Lo sé, amor, llamaré a la enfermera para que te de un calmante_

- _No quiero dormirme… –_le pedí cuando hizo ademán de llamar a las enfermeras

_- Te hará bien, pequeña_

Una enfermera bastante mayor se acercó a mí y administró calmantes en el suero que colgaba a mi lado. Me aseguró que no me dormirían pero que sería bueno que lo hiciera.

Prim salió un momento de la habitación y cuando volvió, Cato, Finnick y Portia entraron tras ella. Estaban bastante preocupados por mí, quisieron saber cómo me sentía e intentaron tranquilizarme y convencerme para que descansara. Luego se marcharon aunque prometieron volver al día siguiente.

_- Peeta, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? –_le pregunté nerviosa, tenía flashes de lo sucedido pero no podía ordenar todas las imágenes en mi mente.

_- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, cielo?_

_- No mucho, Gale estaba allí, gritándome, golpeándote, no sé… -_me agité ante los recuerdos

_- Está bien, princesa_– me calmó Peeta _– No te alteres_

_- Dijo que Delly le contó que yo estaba con alguien. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Gale? Qué sucedió con él?_

_- Él llegó y se alteró al vernos juntos, te golpeó y cuando quise defenderte me golpeó a mí. Volvió a golpearte y caíste sobre la mesilla del salón. Luego llegó Thom, el chico del restaurant, y nos separó. Entonces llegaron Prim y Cato. Llamamos al 911 y vinieron la policía y una ambulancia._

_- ¿Qué pasó con Gale? –_ pregunté aún temerosa

_- Está detenido._– me dolió saberlo aunque en cierto modo me sentí tranquila –_Thom explicó lo que vio. La policía vino a verme y vendrá a verte a ti también._

_- No sé qué debo hacer –_confesé temblando, no me gustaba tener que hablar con la policía y contarle todas mis duras experiencias

_- Lo siento, Katniss, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no vuelva a hacerte daño. He pasado los peores momentos de mi vida pensando lo que podía llegar a pasarte. No voy a pasar por esto nuevamente. Gale no está bien y no voy a arriesgarme._

_- Tienes razón –_Peeta tenía razón, esto debía acabar aunque me doliera el futuro que podía llegar a tener Gale.

No podía olvidar cuánto lo había querido, pero todo lo que había sucedido últimamente era más de lo que podía soportar. No sabía qué más podría hacernos si tenía la oportunidad.

Estuvimos en silencio, hasta que Peeta sentándose al borde de mi cama, me observó con atención acariciando mi rostro.

_- Kat, tengo que darte una noticia_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_– pregunté recelosa

_- No es nada que deba preocuparte._– sonrió –_Con todo lo sucedido te han hecho bastantes pruebas y análisis…_

_- ¿Tengo algo grave? –_me preocupó su solemnidad

_- No, claro que no, princesa. Todo lo contrario._

_- Por favor, Peeta, ¿qué sucede?_– supliqué

_- Estás embarazada –_susurró contra mis labios_– Vamos a tener un bebé._

Temblé. No era posible, sería hermoso, pero no lo creía posible. Tomábamos precauciones. Yo las tomaba. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido? ¿Y si hubiese quedado embarazada de Gale cuando éste me forzó? No, eso sí que no era posible. No podía siquiera pensarlo. Ya había visto un médico después de ello y no estaba embarazada entonces. Este bebé era de Peeta. De Peeta y mío. Era lo más hermoso que podía sucederme. ¿Pero cómo se lo tomaría él? ¿Qué pensaba Peeta? Él y yo hacía muy pocos meses que estábamos juntos. ¿Cómo se lo había tomado?

_- ¿De verdad?_– asintió sonriente. Él también estaba feliz –_ ¿__Cómo es posible? Estaba tomando precauciones. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?_

_- Brutus cree que tal vez te hayas saltado algún anticonceptivo. Últimamente han pasado demasiadas cosas para tener todo perfectamente organizado._

_- No me di cuenta… –_ susurré, tal vez como una disculpa, tal vez como una explicación.

Peeta me observaba sin disimular la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

_- ¿Y tú qué piensas? –_pregunté

_- ¿Yo? Yo soy el hombre más feliz de la Tierra._

_- ¿De verdad?_– suspiré feliz de saber que él sentía lo mismo que yo

_- Por supuesto que sí, princesa. Nada podría hacerme más feliz que saber que tendremos un hijo juntos._

_- ¿No te parece demasiado pronto?_– dudé

_- Tal vez sí, pero la verdad es que ahora no puedo esperar a tenerle en mis brazos_– se acercó a mí para dejar en mis labios un beso muy suave y muy dulce

_- ¿Qué más dijo Brutus? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? ¿Cómo está el bebé?_

_- Todavía es muy pronto, cielo. Apenas tienes unas cuatro o cinco semanas. Pero de momento el embarazo está perfectamente._

_- ¿No habrá problemas con lo sucedido?_– me preocupaba la salud de mi bebé. Era increíble, acababa de conocer su existencia y ya lo amaba y sabía que no sería capaz de vivir sin él.

_- No. Todo está bien. Dentro de unos ocho meses tendremos a nuestro bebé con nosotros._

Me incorporé y le abracé. Peeta me apretó contra su pecho, acariciándome y dejando suaves besos en mi cuello. Por un momento me olvidé de todo, de todo lo que había sucedido, me olvidé del dolor y me centre en él, me centré en Peeta y en mi bebé, en la familia que habíamos empezado a construir sin siquiera planearlo. Era feliz, ya nada podía dañarme, nada me dañaría si tenía a Peeta y a nuestro hijo conmigo.

_- Te amo, Peeta –_susurré con devoción

_- Y yo a ti, princesa. Y yo a ti._

Sentada en el oscuro sillón de piel esperaba que Peeta y Effie acabaran de firmar los papeles de mi alta médica.

Llevaba cinco días en el hospital y hoy finalmente me podría marchar a casa. Brutus me había pedido que hiciera reposo durante algunos días más, pero yo no veía la hora de acostarme en mi cama.

Al día siguiente de despertar la policía había venido a verme. Ese había sido el momento más duro. Entre lágrimas relaté todo lo que recordaba de lo sucedido con Gale. Rememoré mi violación, sus arrebatos violentos y los golpes del último día. Peeta no se movió de mi lado sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas y reconfortándome cuando se me hacía muy difícil continuar. Haymitch se estaba encargando de todo lo relacionado a Gale y la policía pero nadie me había explicado nada más sobre cómo había quedado su caso.

Mis padres se habían estado quedando en Seattle y se quedarían con nosotros unos días más hasta que yo estuviera mejor.

No le habíamos explicado a nadie aún lo de mi embarazo pero Brutus me había dado varias recomendaciones.

_- Princesa…_- me llamó Peeta acariciando mi rostro.

Había estado descansando desde que habíamos llegado del hospital. Prim había traído todas mis cosas a nuestro departamento, y ya estaba completamente instalada en nuestro nuevo hogar. Mis padres se habían instalado en la otra habitación donde se quedarían estos días.

_- Mmm_– suspiré entredormida

_- Cielo, tu mamá ha preparado la cena. ¿Quieres levantarte a cenar o prefieres que te traiga aquí la cena?_

_- Mmm, creo que voy a levantarme._

_- Kat, hija –_dijo mi padre con prudencia mientras cenábamos_– la próxima semana debes presentarte al juzgado_

Palidecí mientras Peeta cogía mi mano por encima de la mesa.

_- ¿No he dicho ya todo lo que debía decir? –_mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

_- Sí, pequeña, y es sólo eso lo que quieren. Debes repetir lo que sucedió. Será la última vez_– prometió

_- ¿Él estará ahí? –_pregunté temerosa y los dedos de Peeta apretaron los míos

_- No debes preocuparte por eso_

_- ¿Estará?_– repetí

_- Sí –_respondió Haymitch bajando la mirada

Temblé. No me sentía suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a Gale, pero éste era el último paso que debía dar para poder comenzar mi vida nueva con Peeta y nuestro bebé.

Sabía que Peeta me acompañaría. Él estaría conmigo como siempre lo estaba y eso era lo que me daba para seguir y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Ésta sería mi última prueba.

* * *

_**Parece ser que gale pagara por lo que hizo chicas... se acerca el final de esta historia que ha sido muy bien recibida entre ustedes gracias... gracias a todas por sus comentarios de verdad los aprecio y me animan a seguir adaptando para ustedes...**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**CAPITULO 29**

**PPOV**

_- ¿Cree usted que el señor Hawthorne podría suponer una amenaza para usted o su familia?_

_- Nunca hubiese creído que Gale pudiese actuar de una forma violenta –_ respondí entre sollozos – _pero con todo lo sucedido últimamente, temo que pudiera hacernos daño._

No era capaz de levantar la vista, sentía la mirada llena de resentimiento de Gale clavada en mí. Entre los espectadores estaba Peeta que me miraba con angustia. Estaba segura que él desearía estar sentado a mi lado abrazándome, pero no era posible.

Mis padres habían sido desalojados de la sala, cuando Hamitch explotó al escuchar mi relato sobre la violación. Se puso de pie de un salto y habría atacado a Gale con violencia de no haber sido detenido por los guardias.

Prim estaba junto a Peeta. También le acompañaba Portia que apretaba su brazo reconfortándole cada vez que se envaraba, por alguno de los sucesos que yo relataba.

_- No hay más preguntas, señorita Everdeen, puede retirarse._

Me levanté y caminé sin dirigir la mirada a Gale. Al pasar por su lado para marcharme me susurró con rabia.

_- Esto no acaba aquí, zorra_

Las lágrimas volvieron a asaltarme y Peeta me acogió entre sus brazos cuando llegué a él.

_- Quiero irme… –_pedí en un susurro y en unos instantes nos encontrábamos fuera de la sala de audiencias.

_- Tranquila, cariño –_me decía mientras me acariciaba con ternura sin alejarme de su abrazo

Nos sentamos esperando a que salieran Portia y Prim cuando acabara la audiencia. Peeta sostenía mi mano hablándome con cariño, cuando una persona se detuvo frente a nosotros. Al levantar la vista nos encontramos a Delly que nos miraba con el rostro compungido.

_- Delly_– la saludó apretando mi mano

_- Hola, Peeta –_ dijo en un susurro

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- Lo siento, chicos –_ dijo con clara pena _– Me he enterado lo que sucedió y quería pediros disculpas. Yo le dije a Gale que vosotros estabais juntos. Pero nunca me imaginé que pudiera comportarse de esta forma._

_- Está bien, Delly, no es culpa tuya._

Delly se sentó en el asiento que había frente a nosotros y se llevó las manos al rostro con sincero arrepentimiento.

_- De verdad que lo siento mucho –_sollozó _– Os aseguro que nunca pensé que todo acabara así. Es verdad que estaba muy dolida y me sentía muy humillada por haberos visto juntos, tan enamorados como a mí me hubiese gustado que hubiésemos estado nosotros. Pero no imaginaba que Gale pudiese actuar así._

_- Está bien, Delly. Ninguno de nosotros nos esperábamos esta conducta de Gale._– la reconforté

_- Es terrible todo lo que ha hecho –_alzó la vista hacia mí con compasión _– Lo lamento tanto, Katniss. De verdad que lamento tanto todo lo que Gale te ha hecho. Es un cerdo y ninguno de nosotros lo sospechó nunca._

_- Ya está bien, Delly, de verdad. Ahora sólo queremos pasar página y dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido._

_- Lo entiendo, y si bien tengo claro que no llegaremos a ser amigos, quisiera que pudierais perdonarme todo lo que os he dicho y lo que os he causado al haber hablado con Gale._

_- No te preocupes, Delly. De verdad que está olvidado_– aseguré –_No puedo dejar de entenderte. No puedo dejar de reconocer que yo habría actuado igual que tú, y me habría sentido igual de traicionada que tú si la situación hubiese sido la inversa._

_- Gracias, Katniss, no negaré que me dolió mucho cómo se dieron las cosas. Pero no puedo dejar de reconocer que tú harás feliz a Peeta. Mucho más de lo que yo hubiese sido capaz. De todo corazón os deseo que seáis felices._

_- Gracias, Delly –_aceptó Peeta _– Eres una gran mujer y te mereces ser feliz de verdad. Estoy seguro que encontrarás la persona que te haga feliz._

_- El día que un chico me mire a mí de la forma que tu ves a Katniss, me daré por satisfecha. –_sonrió aunque su sonrisa era triste. –_Ahora debo irme –_dijo poniéndose de pie

- _Gracias, Delly. De verdad, te deseo lo mejor._ – Peeta se puso de pie y se acercó a ella dándole un cálido abrazo.

Me levanté a su vez aún manteniéndome un poco más alejada. Delly se acercó a mí y me abrazó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

_- Hazlo feliz, Katniss. Ambos os lo merecéis_

_- Gracias_– susurré asintiendo nerviosa.

Nos quedamos allí hasta que la audiencia terminó y Prim y Portia salieron. Allí se reunieron mis padres con nosotros.

_- Emitirán la resolución después de comer –_ nos dijo Portia y nos dispusimos a salir para ir a comer al restaurant más cercano, antes de volver por la tarde para escuchar el veredicto.

Cuando nos disponíamos a salir Bonnie y Luis se acercaron a nosotros. Peeta apretó aún más mi cintura contra él.

_- Katniss –_ saludó Bonnie con seriedad

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo hacia ellos.

_- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto, por favor?_

Peeta me apretó contra él viéndome dudar.

_- No sé… -_ susurré temerosa

_- Por favor, será solo un minuto –_ pidió

Nos separamos un momento de los demás pero no dejé que Peeta se alejase de mí. Bonnie bajó la vista incapaz de mirarme. Paul por su parte me observaba entre nervioso y avergonzado.

_- Katniss… lamento mucho todo lo que Gale te ha hecho_ – susurró Bonnie _– A ambos –_ agregó levantando la vista para mirarnos a Peeta y a mí

_- Está bien, Bonnie –_ dije con un hilo de voz

_- No, no está bien. Sé que se ha portado con vosotros como un animal y realmente quiero pediros disculpas en nombre de toda la familia, por todo lo que habéis tenido que soportar._

_- No es necesario, Bonnie, de verdad –_ dije calmándola _– Sé que vosotros no tenéis nada que ver con las acciones de Gale de estos últimos tiempos_

_- No, Katniss, sé que no hay excusa para lo que ha hecho, pero es mi hermano –_ dijo bajando la mirada _– Es mi hermano y tú sabes bien todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente en la familia_

_- Eso no es excusa, Bonnie –_ discutió Peeta enérgico

_- Sé que no lo es_ – aceptó _– pero Katniss… si tan solo…_

_- ¿Si tan solo qué? –_ la voz de Peeta sonó molesta

_- Si tan solo pudieses retirar los cargos contra él… -_ sollozó

_- Lo siento, Bonnie –_ respondí en un murmullo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

_- No creo que estés pidiéndole esto a Katniss…_

_- Tú no lo entiendes, Peeta. Es Gale…_

_- La violó –_ espetó con rabia mi novio apretándome contra él _– la violó y la golpeó hasta dejarla inconciente –_ dijo bajando la voz en un murmullo aterrador

_- Lo sé, pero está arrepentido, nunca quiso hacerlo_

_- ¿Arrepentido? –_ gritó Peeta haciendo que me aferrara a su brazo para que se calmara – ¿_Arrepentido? La amenazó hoy mismo al salir de la audiencia._

_- Peeta, Gale ha sido tu amigo toda la vida._

_- Lo sé, y no entiendo cómo nunca sospeché el tipo de persona que podía llegar a ser._

_- No es así. Fue un arrebato…_ - sollozó la hermana de Gale

_- Lo siento, Bonnie. Pero un arrebato podría matar a mi mujer o a mi hijo y no lo permitiré._

Los ojos de Bonnie y Paul se abrieron incrédulos mirando a Peeta

_- ¿Tu hijo? –_ susurró ella al fin _– ¿Estás esperando un hijo de Peeta?_

Asentí en silencio

_- No puedo creerlo. Estás esperando un hijo del mejor amigo de tu novio._

_- Es su ex novio_ – refutó Peeta furioso _– y puedes estar segura que dejó de ser mi mejor amigo cuando se atrevió a violar a una chica._

_- No puedo creerlo –_ repitió asombrada

_- Ya está bien, Bonnie. Vámonos –_ dijo Luis empujándola.

Bonnie trastabilló mientras su marido la sostenía tirando de ella para alejarla de nosotros. Peeta me volvió hacia él apretándome en un abrazo, cuando nuestras familias se acercaron a nosotros.

Comimos en un restaurant cercano a los juzgados. Volvimos a tiempo para entrar a la sala de audiencias antes de escuchar el veredicto.

Peeta sostenía mi mano en su regazo. La mirada de Gale se clavaba en nosotros iracunda.

Yo no podía atender lo que decían, solamente fui consciente del veredicto

_- … se declara al señor Gale Hawthorne culpable de los cargos que se le imputan condenándolo 3 años de prisión sin fianza._

Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sintiendo una extraña mezcla de dolor y paz. Peeta me apretó entre sus brazos acariciando mi espalda y susurrando en mi oído.

_- Tranquila, princesa, ya se acabó. Ya terminó todo, mi amor…_

_._

_._

_._

**PPOV**

Finalmente se había acabado. Ya podíamos estar tranquilos, ya no debía temer por la seguridad de mi familia.

Mi familia. Katniss y nuestro bebé. Sonaba tan raro y tan hermoso a la vez. Me hacía tan feliz. No sé cómo había sobrevivido hasta ahora sin estas dos personas que ahora conformaban todo mi mundo.

Cenamos en silencio antes de irnos a la cama. Katniss se acurrucó en mis brazos.

_- No puedo creer aún todo lo que ha pasado –_ susurró contra mi pecho

_- Lo sé, cielo. Pero ahora se acabó y ya no debemos pensar en nada más que en estar juntos y ser felices._

_- Te amo tanto, Peeta_ – confesó recostándose sobre mí – _Tanto que a veces me asusta._

_- Lo sé, cariño, pero ya no hay nada que temer –_ le dije acercándome a sus labios y besándola.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camiseta acariciando mi pecho y encendiéndome. Sin dejar de besarla tiré de su pequeño pijama quitándoselo.

Katniss se restregaba contra mí enredando su lengua con la mía en una danza voraz. Recorría su espalda con mis manos alcanzando sus glúteos y magreándolos.

Jadeaba y gemía en mi boca. Bajó sus delicadas manos por mi estómago hasta alcanzar mi palpitante erección.

Muy lentamente se enderezó quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Llevó mi miembro hasta su entrada y lentamente lo introdujo en su humedad haciéndome jadear.

_- Te amo, Kat… -_ gruñí

Enredamos nuestras manos ayudándola a moverse sobre mí. Me cabalgó con fiereza gritando de placer. Su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, dos pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello recorriendo el valle de sus pechos.

Llevé mis manos a sus caderas ayudándola en sus impulsos. Katniss seguía montándome extasiada cuando sentí sus húmedas paredes cerrarse en torno a mí. Me impulsé con fuerza embistiéndola hasta alcanzar mi propio orgasmo y descargué mi semilla dentro suyo mientras sentía todas sus secreciones mojando mi falo.

Katniss dormitaba cuando volví a la cama con la pequeña bolsita de papel que había comprado días atrás cuando salió del hospital. Me tumbé boca abajo a su lado haciendo que despertara.

_- Hola –_ susurró con una sonrisa _– ¿Qué haces? –_ preguntó al ver mi actitud sospechosa

_- He comprado un regalo para ti –_ le dije entregándole la bolsita

_- ¿Para mí?_ – se apoyó sobre su brazo _– ¿Y eso por qué?_

_- Porque te amo_

Su mirada se humedeció cuando sacó de la bolsa el diminuto conjunto amarillo que era la primera ropita que recibía nuestro bebé.

_- Oh, Peeta_ – se emocionó – _Es hermoso…_ - Se acercó a mí y me besó

_- Hay algo más –_ dije separándome de ella

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sacó la diminuta caja de terciopelo negro y la abrió

_- Katniss Everdeen, ¿me harías el increíble honor de casarte conmigo?_

* * *

**_Chicas como les comentaba ya nos queda un capitulo y llegamos al final de la historia... asi que espero me digan que les ha parecido la historia... ahhh y perdon por lo de ayer ya lo resolvi pueden pasar y leer el capitulo correcto_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**


	30. Epilogo

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

**EPILOGO**

**KPOV**

_- Creo que Connor será hijo único –_Peeta acariciaba al pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho. Su cabeza se apoyaba a mi lado tumbado en la cama del hospital.

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo quisiera que tuviese hermanitos_– discutí

_- Adoptaremos –_sentenció a su vez

Giré mi rostro para mirarlo con asombro.

_- ¿Y eso por qué?_

_- No te imaginas lo que he sufrido estas últimas veinte horas._

_- ¿Tú? –_ contesté con una sonrisa irónica

_- Preciosa, sabes lo difícil que es ver tu rostro desfigurándose por el sufrimiento y escuchar tus gemidos de dolor, ¿y no poder hacer más que sostener tu mano con fuerza?_

_- Cielo…_– dije acariciando su rostro_– Eso es exactamente lo que yo necesitaba, que estuvieras a mi lado. Además puedes estar seguro que todas y cada una de las molestias del parto han valido la pena. Además, dicen que el segundo ya es más fácil._

_- Ya lo discutiremos más adelante –_ acordó

Había comenzado con las contracciones la noche anterior cuando nos preparábamos para irnos a la cama. Aún me faltaba una semana para salir de cuentas pero nuestro pequeñín no quiso esperar.

Peeta se había puesto terriblemente nervioso y creí que debería golpearlo para que se calmase. Por suerte cuando llamó a Brutus para avisarle que Connor ya venía en camino, éste lo tranquilizó bastante.

Habíamos ingresado al hospital cerca de la medianoche y Connor había llegado quince horas después. Peeta me estuvo sosteniendo todo el tiempo sin dejarme en compañía de nadie más, por mucho que insistieran Portia o Effie. Su rostro se contraía cada vez que me llegaba una contracción. Estaba segura que se hubiera cambiado conmigo si eso fuese posible.

La familia ya se había marchado y aquí estábamos nosotros velando el sueño de nuestro pequeño principito.

_- Yo pensaba que el momento en que te vi entrando a la iglesia del brazo de Haymitch, sería el más importante de mi vida. Pero este momento supera con creces cualquier otro. Te amo, Kat_– dijo besándome con delicadeza

_- Te amo, Peeta. Tú y Connor son todo lo que necesito para ser feliz –_ susurré contra sus labios

Nos habíamos casado cinco meses atrás cuando aún mi vientre no era muy prominente. Prim había estado a punto de estrangularme por darle tan poco tiempo para organizar la "boda de mis sueños", pero me había perdonado en cuanto había sabido de mi embarazo.

Habíamos pedido una boda íntima, pero al casarnos en la iglesia de Forks, todo el pueblo se había congregado para ver los detalles de la boda de la hija del jefe de policía.

Mi novio había generado la envidia entre mis ex compañeras de instituto y mi madre se pasó alardeando de su yerno arquitecto.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, creía que en cualquier momento tropezaría haciendo honor a mi falta de equilibrio. Pero al abrirse las puertas frente a mí y enfocar mi mirada en el chico de cabello cobrizo y ver sus ojos azules que me miraban cristalinos, supe que ahí era dónde debía estar, ahí era dónde querría estar por siempre. Segura de ello me dirigí a él deseando fundirme entre sus brazos.

Los últimos meses habían sido los más felices de mi vida. En el despacho nos habían nombrado responsables de nuestras respectivas áreas gracias al desempeño que habíamos tenido en el proyecto del Capitol´s.

Nuestro noviazgo había sido una sorpresa, y más aún cuando entregamos las participaciones de la boda e informamos del embarazo. Todos, no obstante, se habían mostrado felices por nosotros, salvo algunas excepciones cómo por ejemplo Jenny, quien aún conservaba esperanzas de conquistar a Peeta.

_- Déjamelo –_susurró Peeta cogiendo a Connor de mi pecho para dejarlo en la cuna que había al costado de mi cama.

_- Estás agotado_– acaricié su rostro ojeroso cuando volvió a tumbarse junto a mí

_- No he hecho ni la mitad de trabajo que tú –_ respondió besando mi sien y apretándome contra su pecho _– Descansa, princesa._

_- ¿Dormirás conmigo?_

_- Desde luego que sí. Durante el resto de mi vida.-_prometió y supe que así sería.

.

.

.

**PPOV**

Los primeros meses desde que Connor había nacido fueron agotadores, pero increíblemente intensos y felices.

Katniss se había tomado cuatro meses de vacaciones para ocuparse del pequeño pero yo había regresado al trabajo luego de tres cortas semanas.

Ella intentaba no despertarme por las noches cuando Connor se despertaba para comer, pero yo no conocía imagen más hermosa que la de Katniss amamantando a mi pequeño hijo, por lo cual siempre buscaba compartir con ella estos momentos.

_- Hola, princesa –_ susurré en su oído abrazándola por la espalda haciéndola sobresaltar.

_- Hola, mi amor –_ ronroneó girándose hacia mí y besándome sin llegar a soltar la cuchara de madera con la que revolvía la cena.

Los pequeños gorjeos de nuestro bebé nos hicieron separar sonriendo.

Connor tumbado en su hamaca azul observaba embelesado a su mamá que le cantaba mientras cocinaba, a la vez que hacía mover sus manitas frente a sus ojos.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Desde aquel ya tan lejano día en que Katniss aceptó ser mi esposa, no habíamos tenido más que dicha.

Habíamos sido bendecidos con el pequeñín más guapo que hubiésemos sido capaces de imaginar. Connor era perfecto; sus ojos de un grises profundo contrastaban con el hermoso rubio de su cabello. Era una perfecta combinación entre Katniss y yo, aunque tenía el carácter tenaz de su abuelo Haytmich.

Sus cuatro abuelos lo consentían a más no poder y para Prim, su madrina, era un pequeño modelo al que llenaba de ropa cada vez que venía a vernos.

Prim y Cato vivían juntos desde hacía varios meses y habían fijado la fecha de la boda para dentro de cuatro meses. Por su parte, mi hermano Finnick y Annie se habían casado dos meses atrás.

La relación entre todos nosotros era inmejorable. Finnick y Prim eran los padrinos de Connor, por lo cual ambos, junto con sus parejas, se habían hecho muy unidos, y todos compartíamos muchas cenas y salidas.

Delly había visitado a Katniss en el hospital cuando Connor nació. Venía acompañada de Leevy, su nueva pareja. Nos habíamos alegrado mucho por ella, ya que sin dudas se merecía ser tan feliz como lo éramos nosotros. Ya no quedaba un ápice de rencor entre nosotros y eso era estupendo. Toda la culpa y pena que alguna vez Katniss sintió por ella, ya era historia. Delly también había encontrado a su persona especial.

Mi única preocupación había sido recibir dos cartas amenazadoras que Gale nos había hecho llegar desde la cárcel aunque aún no sabía cómo, ya que alguien las había dejado en nuestro buzón. Venían dirigidas a Katniss pero el hecho de que no tuvieran remitente me preocupó y las leí.

En ellas la amenazaba con arruinar su vida y hacerla sufrir tanto como ella lo había hecho con él. Sentí miedo al principio, de que algo pudiese ocurrirles a mi mujer o a mi hijo, pero me había puesto en contacto con mi abogado y él se había encargado de ésto.

Habían trasladado a Gale a una cárcel fuera del estado para que no pudiera contactarse con gente de Seattle tan fácilmente, a la vez que las cartas servían de antecedente para impedirle salir antes de acabar su condena.

Además, el hecho de haberse repetido serviría para alargar su condena por amenazas. Realmente esperaba que así fuera porque tenía terror de lo que pudiera suceder de aquí a tres años. De momento prefería mantener esta información oculta para Katniss ya que como nuestro abogado sostenía que no tendríamos más problemas causados por Gale, había decidido no preocuparla.

_- ¿Ya se ha dormido? –_ me preguntó Katniss que peinaba su cabello recién salida de la ducha.

_- Sí –_ hice un mohín _– Hubiese querido tardar menos para poder acompañarte en la ducha –_ susurré abrazándola por la espalda sugerente.

_- Venga,vete a la ducha, cariño –_ se volteó para dejarme un beso en la mandíbula _– Te espero en la cama_

Hicimos el amor con la misma pasión de siempre, aunque desde que había nacido Connor, siempre encontrábamos que nos faltaba tiempo.

_- Te amo, princesa. No puedo creer aún tenerte en mis brazos y saber que será así para toda mi vida._

_- Hemos pasado muchas cosas, amor, pero ahora sólo nos toca disfrutar. Disfrutar de nosotros y de nuestro bebé._

_- Eso es lo que planeo hacer_ - la volteé dejándola recostada sobre su espalda antes de recostarme sobre ella _– y empezaré ahora mismo antes de que ese pequeñín requiera tu atención._

Ambos sonreímos antes de fundirnos en un beso, preludio de nuestro amor.

* * *

_**Gracias por brindarme su apoyo en esta historia tambien y aceptarla de tan buena manera... gracias por todos sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir adaptando historias para ustedes y ya hemos llegado al final de otra en verdad cuando empeze a adaptarlas no pensaba adaptar tantas pero gracias a ustedes es que lo sigo haciendo... asi que como ultima peticion espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


	31. Secuela

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo..._**

A todos quienes seguían DOS HOMBRES Y UNA DECISIÓN… Les dejo el primer capítulo de la secuela de esta historia, se titula DECISIONES TOMADAS y espero que les guste.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

**KPOV**

_- Si hay dos rayitas, ¿entonces tendremos dos hermanitos?_

_- No, si hay dos rayitas tendremos un hermanito, y si sólo hay una rayita quiere decir que todavía no tendremos ningún hermanito_

_- ¿Y si hay tres rayitas?_ – insistió Connor recordando los números que había aprendido en la guardería

_- No puede haber tres rayitas_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque sólo hay espacio para dos_ – dije enseñándole el palito de plástico de la prueba de embarazo

Me había encontrado a mi hijo tumbado en mi cama esperándome cuando salía del baño con la prueba de embarazo en la mano y había sido imposible evitar sus preguntas. Con tres años todo llamaba su atención y todo tenía que saberlo.

Así fue que me encontré esperando que transcurrieran los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Connor.

Acostado panza abajo y con su carita apoyada sobre sus manos miraba el palito de plástico cuando sonaron en mi reloj los cinco minutos esperados.

La segunda marca nunca apareció.

_- Sólo hay una rayita –_ dijo solemne y levantó su rostro para mirarme

_- Entonces no habrá un hermanito_ – expliqué sin poder contener las lágrimas que rodaron por mi rostro

_- ¿Por qué lloras, mami? –_ dijo poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y echándose en mis brazos

_- No es nada, cariño, solo que mami está triste porque quería tener otro bebé_ – expliqué

_- ¿Quieres que dibujemos otra rayita con mis crayones?_ – ofreció haciéndome reír

_- No hace falta, cielo, otro día lo haremos mejor._

Cuando el año anterior había quedado embarazada sin haberlo buscado, Peeta y yo nos emocionamos mucho tras la sorpresa inicial. El embarazo no había prosperado y a las pocas semanas lo perdí.

Para entonces ya las ganas de tener un nuevo bebé habían enraizado en nosotros, y decidimos buscarlo.

Desde entonces había tenido tres retrasos pero todos habían sido falsas alarmas. Peeta se lo tomaba con mucha más calma que yo, pero para mí cada negativo era una tortura. Sentía pánico de no poder darle otro hijo a Peeta sabiendo cuánto lo deseaba.

Me había ofrecido que nos hiciéramos las pruebas para determinar si algo no iba bien, pero sabía que sólo lo había hecho para que yo me quedase más tranquila. Él era de la idea de esperar y dejar simplemente que llegara cuando debiera llegar. Yo tenía miedo de no ser suficiente mujer para él y no poder darle lo que deseaba.

Cuando lo pensaba racionalmente me daba cuenta que eran tonterías pero no podía evitar pensarlo alguna vez.

Me sentía tan frustrada que había decidido ocultarle a Peeta mi retraso hasta que no tuviera el resultado de la prueba de embarazo. Ahora ya no tenía nada que contar.

Sequé mis lágrimas y bajé con Connor para terminar de organizar la cena que la señora Sae había dejado en el horno, ya que Peeta no tardaría en llegar.

Peeta y yo aún continuábamos trabajando en Capitols Constructions, aunque mi horario ahora me permitía estar en casa después del mediodía. Peeta aún trabajaba por las tardes, lo que lo hacía llegar a casa algunos días ya entrada la noche.

La tristeza ya había pasado cuando Peeta entró esa tarde.

.

.

.

**PPOV**

_- Vamos, Connor, ahora el pantalón_ – dije poniéndole el pijama antes de meterlo en la cama, mientras él continuaba con su monólogo sobre lo que había hecho ese día

Era tarde y yo estaba agotado y deseoso de sentarme junto a mi dulce mujercita para tomarnos un café en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Estos días en el despacho estaban resultando un tanto pesados, ya que teníamos unos proyectos importantes entre manos y tenía que reconocer que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la charla de Connor con el pequeño Kevin Couver sobre la pequeña hermanita de éste, hasta que una frase me hizo volver la cabeza hacia él.

_- … y mami estaba muy triste_

_- ¿Por qué estaba triste mami? –_ pregunté con curiosidad

- _Porque solo había una rayita en el palito y entonces no tendremos un hermanito_

_- ¿En qué palito? –_ le miré frunciendo el entrecejo

_- En el que tenía cuando le fui a pedir si podía comer una galleta de chocolate de la abuela Portia_ – me dijo, molesto porque yo no le hubiera escuchado

_- ¿Mami tenía un palito de plástico con una rayita hoy? –_ pregunté preocupado porque Katniss no me hubiera dicho nada sobre una prueba de embarazo

_- Sí, pero ella quería dos rayitas pero no quería que yo las pintara con los crayones. ¿Es porque me salgo por fuera cuando pinto los dibujos?_

_- Claro que no, cielo._

_- Entonces, tú crees que puedes ayudarme a dibujar otra rayita_

_- No te preocupes, cariño. Yo lo arreglaré –_ prometí arropándolo y encendiendo la pequeña luz de su camita.

Bajé al salón luego de permanecer varios minutos en el pasillo, afuera de la habitación de Connor, intentando recomponerme y entender.

Katniss estaba sentada en el sofá con su taza de café en las manos. Se acurrucó contra mí cuando me senté a su lado.

_- ¿Duerme? –_ preguntó en un susurro y asentí _– Acaba de empezar –_ dijo refiriéndose al capítulo de Criminal Minds que se veía en el televisor.

No fui capaz de prestar atención a la serie, mi mente iba una y otra vez hacia la imagen de Katniss la última vez que habíamos hecho juntos una prueba de embarazo. Su dolor cuando el resultado fue negativo me había desgarrado y sabía que hoy debía haber pasado por la misma sensación, salvo que yo no había estado a su lado para abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara.

_- Sabía que era la madre_ – dijo sonriente sacándome de mi letargo _– Siempre lo sé_ – se burló estirándose sobre mí para besar mis labios

Sonreí en silencio y me miró frunciendo el entrecejo

_- ¿Sucede algo, cariño?_

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Kat?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – me miró extrañada

_- Que tenías un retraso –_ expliqué

Bajó la mirada sonrojada e intentó apartarse de mí, no se lo permití, atrayéndola nuevamente a mi regazo y levantando su cara poniendo dos dedos bajo su barbilla.

_- Lo siento –_ murmuró

_- ¿Por qué, cielo? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?_

_- No quería decírtelo hasta no tener la confirmación. No quería desilusionarte otra_vez – las lágrimas rodaron en silencio por sus mejillas y la apreté contra mi pecho

_- No lo entiendes, Katniss, no me desilusionas. Nunca. Nada hay que puedas hacer que vaya a desilusionarme, princesa. Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra desde hace cuatro años. ¿Cómo eres capaz de creer que me podrías desilusionar?_

_- Sé que quieres tener un bebé y también sé que no soy capaz de dártelo_ – dijo con un quejido

_- Katniss, lo que yo quiero es que tú seas feliz, cariño. Y sé muy bien que te haría muy feliz tener un bebé. Es por ti por lo que yo lo deseo. Katniss, yo no necesito nada más que a ti y a Connor. Con vosotros dos a mi lado, ya puede desaparecer el mundo entero que yo continuaré siendo feliz._

_- Pero tú querías que lo intentáramos…_

_- Sí. Si tú quieres, sí. Pero no quiero hacerlo si esto va a separarnos._

_- No nos separaría si yo fuera capaz de hacerlo_– dijo lastimera y rompió en llanto escondida en mi pecho

_- Kat, no podemos continuar así. Esto va a matarnos, Katniss, tal vez deberíamos dejar de pensar en tener un bebé. Dejemos que todo fluya, que sea lo que tenga que ser._

_- Pero…_ - discutió

_- No, cariño, no creo que nos haga bien obsesionarnos con quedar embarazados. Ya sucederá cuando deba suceder. Al fin y al cabo así ha sido anteriormente._

_- Pero yo…_

_- No, Kat, piénsalo, cielo. No nos hace bien seguir así, amor. Hacemos el amor en tus días fértiles cada 48 horas porque sino los espermatozoides no son buenos. En la postura del misionero porque es más fácil que lleguen al óvulo. Al final debes levantar un poco las caderas. –_ enumeré molesto – _Basta, Katniss, no quiero más esto. Quiero que sea como antes, como siempre ha sido, que hagamos el amor tanto como podamos, aprovechando cada vez que Connor no está con nosotros._ – dije metiendo mis manos bajo su camiseta y recorriendo su cuello con mi lengua – _Que lo hagamos en la cama, pero también en el sofá, en la cocina, en el coche y hasta en la alfombra. Diablos! quiero que lo hagamos en la oficina. En todas las posturas que nos imaginemos._ - continué acariciándola y mis manos fueron directas a sus pechos que se endurecieron con el contacto – _Quiero que correrme en tu boca no sea un desperdicio –_ susurré haciéndola jadear.

Suavemente la tumbé sobre el sofá para reclinarme sobre ella besándola a la vez que levantaba su camiseta. Bajé mis labios por su cuello hasta alcanzar sus pechos, con mis labios rodeé uno de sus pezones que se puso rígido al contacto con mi lengua. Mientras mi boca se ocupaba de sus pechos, mi mano se deslizó hasta sus ingles y se coló bajo el satén de sus bragas. Katniss dio un respingo cuando comencé a acariciar su pubis perfectamente depilado.

_- Oh, Peeta… te necesito… -_ suspiró

_- Claro que sí, preciosa… -_ dije colando un dedo dentro de su apretada cavidad

Comencé a embestirla con mis dedos mientras mi pulgar frotaba con fuerza su clítoris.

_- Dios! –_ exclamó jadeante _– Voy a correrme muy pronto_

_- Hazlo, cielo, necesito verte…_ - rogué

Sentí su enorme secreción mojando mi mano cuando intentó ahogar sus gemidos contra uno de los cojines del sofá.

_- Venga, nena, quiero darte otro orgasmo…_

_- No puedo, Peeta –_ rogó intentando alejarse de mis dedos

_- Sí que puedes –_ aseguré y dirigí mis labios a su hendidura sin retirar mis dedos de su interior

Lamí sus deliciosos pliegues donde aún permanecía la prueba de su éxtasis. Con mis toques volvió a retorcerse mientras la asaltaba con mis dedos. Se arqueó contra mi mano buscando incrementar la profundidad de la penetración y retiré mi mano haciéndola jadear con desesperación. Bajé de un tirón el pantalón de mi pijama y mis bóxer liberando mi erección que dirigí de inmediato a su raja. Colé la punta entre sus labios más íntimos y sus manos en mis glúteos me empujaron hacia ella empalándose contra mí.

Me levanté sin salirme de su interior y la llevé conmigo cuando me puse de rodillas sobre el sofá sosteniéndola por la cintura. Katniss comenzó a montarme con desesperación y tras unas pocas embestidas se apretó fuertemente contra mí, mordiendo mi hombro para acallar su grito. La fuerte presión sobre mi miembro extrajo hasta la última gota de mi semilla cuando me corrí con desespero en su interior.

Nos quedamos perfectamente encajados durante varios minutos intentando calmar nuestras respiraciones.

_- Te amo, Kat_

_- Y yo a ti –_ susurró

_- Te amo y te necesito –_ confesé _– Te necesito así, como siempre_

_- Te necesito, Peeta. Necesito que me perdones toda la tensión de estos meses. No sabía que te hacía sentir así. Te prometo que intentaré tomármelo con calma, lo prometo._

_- Estamos juntos, Kat, estamos juntos en esto y en todo. Pero tal vez lo mejor será darnos un respiro. Sólo unos meses, con calma, ya verás que todo llegará cuando deba llegar._

_- No importa, Peeta. Si os tengo a ti y a Connor, no importa nada más._

_- Siempre nos tendrás –_prometí sabiendo que nada podría separarme de mi amor.

* * *

_**Me comentan si quiere que publique la Secuela o solo dejo la primera parte de la historia...**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


End file.
